


Grounding

by BatsuGames



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Angst, Berry!Sans is dominant damn, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mate marking, Mating, Multiple Deaths, Murder, Need sleep, Possessive Sans, Threesome - F/M/M, Violence, capsule dick, dub-con, more soon - Freeform, underswap - Freeform, when will you bang orange hoodie i dont know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 17:39:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 45,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7473582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatsuGames/pseuds/BatsuGames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Underswap Papyrus had enough of Chara and the constant resets. He's now jumped to another dimension with his brother, finding himself in the lab of the Tale Brothers. But like he predicted and the Sans of the universe also gathered, they need a heart to ground them in the universe.</p><p>Tale Papyrus wanted to follow Metatton to his European home, so they moved in quite randomly, to Scotland.</p><p>Next to you and your martial arts family.</p><p>Pretty much my self indulgent sin fic. Enjoy it with me? Edit: It's now turned into a story. Dangit.</p><p>DISCONTINUED</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Neighbours Moving In

 

** Chapter One **

 

 

“What? No, like this.”

 

“This?”

 

You snorted as you tied your spar shoe laces tighter, before grinning up your student, who was flexing. “Whoa there, stud. Back off before I die from those guns. Pew pew!” You shot finger guns up at the seventeen year old guy who currently had the biggest crush on your brother. Too bad your brother didn’t really specialise in dick. They’d look cute together otherwise. You brushed your hands on your tight lycra shorts and got up, putting hands to silk clothed hips as you took him in. “But, ya know, if you want to be all muscular body-building, I can help with that as a private training lesson. Or twenty. Or a hundred.”

 

Petey scowled. “Hey, Sifu! I’m serious. I’d want to have more muscle any way I can.”

 

You snickered, bright blue eyes merry before giving him a serious look. “Listen, what’s more important is self-defence. Aesthetically pleasing is lovely and all-”

 

“And hot.”

 

“-but living without a black eye is a lot nicer.”

 

“True. Maybe both can be done?”

 

You raised a brow and grinned. “Go ask my brother to train you up then.”

 

He went red and you cackled, running away from him out the front of the Training Hall only to pause and see a moving van outside and your curiosity perked up. Someone had actually moved in next to them? The last three families moved out because the Hall was too loud from all the fighting most hours of the day. Shame. The last ones had done nice homemade pistachio ice cream. You didn’t even like pistachio – that’s how nice it was. Then you saw two skeletons, one snoozing on a sofa as the other carried it.

 

Your heart skipped a beat because, holy shit, monsters.

 

In _Scotland_.

 

They’d come out from some beloved by Native American mountain somewhere near the border of Canada and seemed to be rather happy there… you thought so at least.

 

Eh.

 

Everyone had their reasons for moving.

 

Without a thought, you raced on over with a grin and easily leapt over the brick wall that divided the small front garden of their new home and the decking of theirs. “Hello neigh-!” You instinctively dodged the bone coming at you, wondering at the surprisingly decent speed as you watched it go by harmlessly, slamming into the brick wall. “Whoa! Cool!”

 

“SANS! DO NOT THROW BONES AT OUR NEW NEIGHBOUR! THAT IS VERY RUDE OF YOU!”

 

“eh… sorry kid, didn’t mean to nearly _spear_ you… you uh…” He saw your eyes wide in delight.

 

“That was amazing! Though, next time I’d adjust the angle. There was the potential to skim my arm if you did.” You critiqued, eyes narrowed thoughtfully. “Also, maybe a bit more speed would have been favourable if you really wanted to fight be with intent to harm.”

 

The shorter skeleton blinked. “you’re not, uh, pissed off with me?”

 

“Pssh, I’m used to things being thrown at me with intent to harm from friends.” You waved away and then beamed at them as the shorter, reasonable skeleton stared at you weirdly, even as the taller one nodded in complete and utter understanding as if it were a truly rational thing to say. “So! I’m-”

 

“Sifu!”

 

“Hey, Petey, come over here and meet our new neighbours that hopefully last longer than the previous ones did!”

 

“previous neighbours? did you also _scare them to death_?”

 

You snorted while Petey came over, but he groaned at the sound of a pun. The brunet sighed and looked to the sky. “Christ will _you_ get along with Sifu Dylan. He gets positively tickled by them.”

 

“Yeah, my dad has one hell of a _funny bone_.”

 

The taller skeleton – still holding the sofa up calmly – and the students complained loudly. “The genes have finally found a bad point!”

 

“WHY MUST THIS HAPPEN TO US?!”

 

“Looks like we’ve o- _pun_ -ed up a whole new avenue of friendship with the neighbours.” Another set of skeletons came upon them, and it was as if the two sets were brothers themselves. So the ones they’d first talked to were a lazy small skeleton in a blue furred hoodie while the tall skeleton looked ready to go to an anime convention and these next two seemed… the opposite in personality? The tall skeleton was sucking on a lollipop, in an orange hoodie without a zip and in basketball shorts, while the other was carrying a fridge nonchalantly and dressed rather cosplay like as well as having a humungous scarf of blue wrapped around him also bow like behind his neck.

 

“Nice.” You replied, and then blinked, with your student also staring in absolute confusion. Was this normal for skeleton monsters? They shrugged at each other. “Let’s begin again, I’m ---! This is Petey, we live in there-”

 

“You do.”

 

You gave your student a dry look, still with a twitch of a grin on your face. “-Mate, you’re practically part of the furniture you’re there so often. Get out of it.”

 

“True.”

 

“I’m sensing a pattern here today, Petey.”

 

He smirked at the twenty five year old. “Bit late.”

 

“Uh, _rude_. Talking of late, you guys wanna come over for dinner later? We’re super friendly!” A short angry yell came out from a house opposite them and then a window smashed, followed by two mischievous cackles and then cracks of explosions. Two twin boys raced out from the opposite side of the street and ran away, feet smacking the pavement in their haste as they waved at all of them and disappeared down the street.

 

There was a pause of silence.

 

All eyes then turned to the you who was looking everywhere but at them and whistling, rocking back and forth on your feet.

 

“Apart from those little shits.” Petey chirpily filled in.

 

“That, uh, happens… Often, actually.” You admitted. “Nice lads, but get on their bad side or go against our family like that bastard across the street does, well. Yeah. That.”

 

“Fucking prick deserves it.”

 

You sighed to yourself in annoyance as said man came over, angry and doused in something or other. “True, and… Speaking of…” You sucked in a breath and closed your eyes, getting your game face on.

 

Petey muttered, “Huh?” only to sigh out his grievance when you jerked your head in the direction of the man closing in. “Oh great. Buckle in people. Unless you wanna go in for this shouting match?”

 

Sans slipped down from his perch, hands in pockets. “hey, paps, wanna go put that sofa in? it’s _sofaaa_ for me to go.”

 

“C’mon, ‘berry, go put that fridge away.”

 

You watched on as the two did, sensing the sudden tenseness in the air and wanting to stay but knowing they still had to unpack they went in hurriedly. “Good. Petey, go get dad. He looks pissed and has reason though we’ll play dumb, okay? Thanks.” He scurried away around the back where expert weaponry lessons were held in the garden and you jumped back over the wall. “Yeah, first day and you’ll get this. Sorry about this, lovelies.”

 

“HEY! You! Bitch with those little fuckers of siblings!”

 

You turned on him, gritting your teeth before snapping out, “Hey, want me to clean your mouth out with soap or something?! What kind of person goes around talking rubbish about people and their little kid brothers, huh?! The hell is your problem when I haven’t done crap all?”

 

“Your brothers sure have! Your fucking family is insane!”

 

“The heck are you talking about? They were sent to run the block for training!”

 

“Yeah – and who the fuck are the skeletons?! What the shit is this blasphemy?!”

 

“Uh, neighbours, actually.” You said, calmly and nodding to yourself. Then you scowled darkly, fist clenching and opening by the meteor hammer tied at your right hip. “So not only do you insult me, my brothers, and my family; now it’s my neighbours? Do you seriously want to throw down? Because I would be so glad to hand you your own flabby wretched arse on a silver platter-” You was cut off by a familiar hand on your shoulder and instantly relaxed went soft when he squeezed and held it warningly.

 

“Jonathon! How nice to see you again!” Dylan beamed at him with a very welcoming grin, moving to the side of his girl and let his arm wrap around your shoulders instead. “And new neighbours, welcome to the area! I’m Dylan Montgomery, this is my daughter ---, our student Petey and, our other neighbour, Jonathon.”

 

“sans. there’s two of us. Our dad was unoriginal in naming us, so we’re sans the first and sans the second. same with paps here. _double trouble_.” Sans grinned, with a wink at them.

 

“So you’re saying I’ll be _seeing double?_ ” Dylan joined in with a gleeful grin.

 

“Play your _cards_ right and you’ll see _two pairs_.” Papyrus joined in, smirking around his lollipop.

 

“All four of which are _kings_ , I’m sure.” Dylan complimented with a small bow to them in greeting.

 

You piped up with a teasing grin, “Sound more like a load of _Jack_  to me.” You winked at them harmlessly.

 

“Always were a _Joker_ , princess.” He gave you a loving kiss on the temple and then stepped forward, dropping his arm from around his little girl and crossing them instead. “Now what is it I was just hearing about my family, Jonathon?”

 

“Your _precious family_ broke into my house, broke my window, set off explosion and ran away!”

 

Dylan stepped forward, a powerful hold to his shoulders and a glower on his face. “My children do not go around _breaking and entering_ into someone’s home, especially when they are training and would have to face my disciplining wrath which is far worse than anything the police could do, I assure you. Nor have they ever broken any windows but our own when weapons training.”

 

“It was from the outside!”

 

“Ah, so when I go over there to investigate your claims, I will see glass inside your home rather than out of it, shall I? Let me see your window.”

 

Jonathon backed up nervously, which Dylan took as winning. “W-Well. N-No- but they did set off those damn fire crackers!”

 

It seemed your mother was listening in on this too, as she called from a window she was leaning out of on the window sill, up top on the second level. “So you admit they didn’t break and enter, cause property damage or personal item damage? You were just startled by something they had harmlessly done, possibly breaking your own window by something you were holding, I can presume?”

 

You looked to the two skeleton, putting your hand up to your cover your lips and silently mouthing, “Mum’s a lawyer.” The two grinned at you in their own ways.

 

“J-Just keep your brats away from my house!” He stormed off.

 

“What a useless dildo.” You huffed as they others snickered.

 

“He brings absolutely no pleasure.” Dylan chuckled as you pointed at him and you high fived. “But you’re my daughter so please don’t talk about such things around me.”

 

“Okay daddykins.”

 

He narrowed his eyes at you but you kept your normal grin on your face. “Love! Why has our daughter grown up?”

 

Barbara barked a laugh. “Because you sure as hell haven’t, now get back to your lesson!”

 

“Yes, dear. You still want pizza tonight?”

 

“Damn right, considering you duffed me up again!”

 

“Righty-o! You’re very welcome to join us for pizza tonight. Princess, Petey, help our neighbours.” With that, the man went to his students without looking at their bows.

 

“You heard the man!” Petey grinned now the tension was all gone, bright brown eyes warm. “We’re to help you move in. Command us away!”

 

“thanks kiddos.”

 

You looked at Petey with a dirty grin. “Yeah, you love _following commands_ don’t you, Petey baby?” You put hands on the wall and jumped over it again, getting away from his swipe and going to the van, grabbing a hefty box and sliding it out easily. It said kitchen on it, so You, knowing that houses were built all he same in the area, was very quick to go in. In there, you saw ‘berry’ Sans as his… _brother_ said? Was it brother? You were a touch confused at it all. They truly looked so super similar, though ‘berry’ was unbelievably cuter and bluer, in a way.

 

Oh.

 

Blueberry.

 

You got it.

 

“Hey, lovely blueberrykins, I got the stuff from the van here and-”

 

“THANK YOU! THE MAGNIFICENT SANS IS MOST APPRECIATIVE!”

 

You were blown away by his loudness for a second. “Y-You’re welcome of course.” You shook your head, wondering at how simple loudness could shake you. Another weakness to work on. But how does one guard against the unexpected? He beamed at you and your heart thudded, making your cheeks red before you cleared your throat and said, just to make up for the stupid flushing, “Hey, you’re super cute.”

 

You never held back your feelings.

 

It was easier that way.

 

“I like the scarf on you; it’s like a bow I’d like to unravel.”

 

But sometimes you hated your mouth and instinctively dirty mind.

 

He went fully blue all over.

 

You grinned at him and winked. “So, we’re d’you want to get forked?”

 

“W-What?!” He hissed out, but saw you’d dug through the box and waved cutlery around. “O-Oh, in that drawer?” He pointed to the one next to the sink, quieter than at first.

 

“Sure.” You grabbed the box with the cutlery in and came over to him, watching as he put away food into the fridge. “Does that keep well, then? Your goods?”

 

“H-HUH?”

 

You smirked, pointing the spoon in your hand his way. “The food silly, or would you like to _spoon?_ ” You wagged it.

 

He went completely blue again.

 

You chuckled, enjoying winding him up and then put a hand on him shoulder. “I’m teasing you, dear heart.” You kissed him on the chuck. “Don’t think too much into it. Anyway, will you be up for coming around tonight for the goods?”

 

His eyes widened at you.

 

“Pizza,” You confirmed with a grin.

 

“O-OH! YES!”

 

You snorted at the surprisingly dirty reply and turned away to put the silverware away. “Good. Very good. Glad you shout like that.”

 

The blueness didn’t go away and probably wasn’t any time soon.

 

His brother came in a few minutes later, watchful, “You good in here?”

 

“Naturally, lovely.” You replied to him, grinning. “And you? Need a hand with anything.”

 

“Nah, I got it.”

 

“Alright. This box is done.” You proclaim. “I’ll go grab another.” You walk forward, only for a sweet scent to hit you as you pass Papyrus the Hooded. “You smell good, sweet.” With that, you went on your way, ducking under a floating box swathed in blue magic by instinct and looked up at it from under it with a wider grin. “That’s so cool. It glides so effortlessly. Want help?”

 

“thanks, kid.”

 

“You’re welcome, sweetheart.” You wink and straighten up as the box fell in your hand. It was full of bathroom stuff. You made your way up the stairs with sure steps, with Sans trailing you. “Our homes are similarly laid out. Plus I’ve been in here numerous times since I was a tiddlywink. The first neighbour I remember here was an old lady who got her baking skills on. In both ways of the word. Sometimes I think I still smell weed every now and then when I’m here.”

 

“how _scent_ sual for you.”

 

You laugh and then gave an apologetic look over your shoulder as you walked down the hall. He seemed kinda curt. “Sorry, it’s probably weird for you. We can leave if you want? No offence will be taken. Pizza is still offered.”

 

“nah, s’cool. we’ll have a pizza that action.”

 

You snorted as you went into the bathroom and immediately began unloading, finding a huge variety of shower gels and loofahs. Puns were good, once or twice a day, but you had the feeling he could fling them out like nobodies’ business when on a roll. “We pretty much get one of each Domino’s does and a whole bunch of beers. You’re gonna meet all of our students and my family. We do this meet up things once a month. You came right on time!”

 

Sans nodded, grin automatically in place though internally wondering if this would be a good thing for them. “sounds good.”

 

\---

 

Down in the kitchen Berry quietly piped up, “Maybe…?”

 

“You think so, huh?”

 

 ---

 


	2. Pizza time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again this is self indulgence and hopefully AO3 is okay for now....??? It's doing updating stuff, so hopefully I don't have to edit this for the fifth time like the 1st chappie Graaaaaaaah. It was originally JUST going to be US!Papy/Reader/US!Sans... but maybe my tags had you thinking I meant more? Uh... is that what peeps want? Cause originally it really just was the US!Skelebros/Reader... Hm. It will be unless enough people say Yay to it haha, but I have difficulty doing an original!Sans/Reader pairing, not sure why tbh x
> 
> Oh, and smuttie stuff will begin... chappie four? Just trying to lay groundwork and realism... enough... Heh heh. You'll get what I mean. This doesn't have too much of a plot other than smut tbh, so enjoy xx

** Chapter Two **

 

 

 

You and Petey had gone back to the Training Hall after everything was done but for personal items, and informed the students that monsters would be coming of the skeleton variety, so if they gawped they’d get extra drills the next day. Most of them chattered about it excitedly from the foam matts they were all sitting on, grouped off into classes, though some of their eldest students kept their thoughts to themselves. The pizza arrived just before their new neighbours did, so while the pizza delivery guys minutely freaked out at being surrounded by four skeletons, no matter how cheery two of them were, Dylan welcomed them in and handed them each a few pizzas to hold.

 

“HELLO NEIGHBOURS AND NEIGHBOUR STUDENTS! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS-”

 

“-AND THE MAGNIFICENT SANS-!”

 

“GREET YOU ALL VERY FONDLY!”

 

“Hey!” Ivy and Petey greeted, getting up and then waving them over from their separate groups. Ivy was with the beginners as she’d been giving help on forms and fitness and Petey was with the advanced lot, having just gone up a level. There were about forty people in here and most of them were in the advanced class and up, knowing the Montgomery family for a long time. The four of them came over, Papyrus the Excited going to Petey with hoodie Sans following languidly, using his magic to float the pizza’s over and amazing the group. He put them down with a flick of his hand and the Hall burst into raucous claps of being impressed, making him jolt and his cheeks shade a bright cyan blue, the group laughing at that and welcoming them loudly.

 

With that ice broken, the ever important pizza was shared about, with rolls of kitchen towels making the rounds and sounds of laughter and hums of delight going about.

 

“So, you guys are brothers? Twins and twins?” One of the beginner students, a ten year old named Yasmin with sleek black hair in two ponytails and the cutest button nose asked. “Like the super good tennis guy who had twin girls and then twin boys with his wife?”

 

“Yah, like that, kiddo.” Papyrus gave a lazy grin as Sans nodded enthusiastically, mouth full of ground beef and anchovies and jalapeno peppers. “Me and this one call ourselves the Swap Brothers.” He put a hand on Sans smooth head.

 

Yasmin perked up. “Can I touch your bones? They look so cool.” She whispered, eyes wide and innocent.

 

You snickered but when he held his hand out, he also held one out to you. “Hm?”

 

“You know you want a feel of my bone.”

 

“Maybe later tonight I will.” You waggled your brows, making him laugh out an amusing, ‘Nyeh heh heh!’ but you took his hand regardless, feeling the bones that seemed delicate when looked at, but when you pressed down, it felt far stronger than any bone you had felt before. It even had a certain feel to it, smooth but soft and it was incredibly warm. It seemed to radiate with something when you touched it, magic most likely. It even gave off a peculiar feeling of… orange. You fiddled with his hand for a bit, at one point interlinking them and pushing back to see how bendable his fingers were only to twist your hand out again and seeing how far he would go. You cupped the back of his hand to feel the weight of it. Nice. Heavier than a normal mans’ hand. You lifted the rest to test further. Much heavier.

 

“How curious.”

 

“Havin’ fun there, sweetcheeks?”

 

“I think you’d be good at Muay Thai,” You reply absently and then blinked back in. “Oh. Want your hand back?” You waved it playfully.

 

He waved his pizza. “I do want this pizza before it gets cold. Muay Thai? That’s an art, yeah?”

 

You let go with a sigh. “I like your hands. You’re absolutely incredible to behold.”

 

He gulped silently, willing the orange out of his cheeks and feeling successful when they did go. “Like you say, maybe later.”

 

“Nice. It’s a fighting style, yes. It’s quite vicious really, and uses the elbows and knees using the harshness of the bones, so… Yeah.” You tap your knuckled to your kneecap, making a muffled bone sound that had both skeletons looking highly inquisitively at your body parts. You wondered why they were so fascinated. Surely they’d know of the skeletal system by now? Huh. Maybe you’d ask some other time. “It’d be crazy cool to see you be super good at it. I really want to train you in it now.”

 

His half lidded eyes looked you over as he took a bite into his pepperoni pizza. It was good not to be judged by humans for once and everyone here seemed friendly. His brother was now regaling some of the kids with his somewhat emphasized tales while Sans Serif over there was punning left right and centre and getting the group going as they all punned with each other, making him smirk and half want to join in to have a ridiculously good pun off against his other half, and the other him was… with most of the ladies.

 

They seemed to be talking enthusiastically about baking.

 

Papyrus smirked wider before taking a bit of his pizza and chewing thoughtfully as he let the warmth of the moment go in him.

 

His eyes connected with Sans Serif for a moment

 

Yeah, this was good.

 

He relaxed his guard for now, turning back to you. Some orange bell pepper on your cheek caught his eye and with an amusement in him he flicked it off your cheek, eating it with a wink when you looked at him. He expected a blush, but when you gave him a tempted look he laughed lowly. “ _Saucy_.”

 

You laughed brightly and held up a jalapeno. “Aren’t you just trying to be _hot?_ ” You munched on it, always liking the spiciness.

 

Berry turned to you both. “YOU STOP THOSE PUNS RIGHT NOW.”

 

“I don’t think he likes them _berry_ much.”

 

“Makin’ me feel _blue,_ bro.”

 

He yelled into his scarf, drawing amused attention. “NO! DON’T BE DRAWN INTO THE SIN OF PUNS!”

 

“Can I _sketch_ myself there then? Sounds fun.” You pull out, just about, and turn to the orange hoodie skellie. You hold a hand out in a high five move, smiling wryly at him. “I’m reaching my limit here. Tap in.”

 

Papyrus did, slapping your palm. “So-”

 

“NOOO! NO MORE PUNS!”

 

“I think bro is, too. Shame.”

 

 

\---

 

 

The rest of the night progressed well, with the twins finally coming back home and your mother scolding them and sending them to their room with three pieces of boring plain pizza as penance until Papyrus Serif was falling asleep from the half bottle of beer he had, not much of a drinker but unwilling to offend his host.

 

You look to his brother, having checked the time and noting it was only about nine pm. “Hey, is he gonna be okay, Sans? Uh, the uhm, alcohol doesn’t affect monster bad or anything, right?”

 

He shook his head, amused at your unwillingness to offend but appreciating it too. “just a little tuckered out. still somewhat jetlagged, i guess.”

 

‘ _Can monsters be jetlagged? Aren’t they magic fuelled?_ ’ You wondered, grinning in bemused relief. “Ah okay. Sorry for keeping you guys up so long. At least you’ll have a good nights’ sleep. See you soon, hm? Come around whenever. One of us will be here and we’ll be glad to have you as we do all our people.” You squeezed his shoulder before putting hands to hips and smiling softly at the sleeping cosplay skeleton.

 

“thanks.” He flickered out of there, not a trace left behind.

 

You stared in disbelief and looked around to see if anyone else had seen it, but no one had really paid attention. You waved the hand through where he just was, wondering if you’d had too many and turned around to the two other skeletons in awe, only to jump when Papyrus disappeared before your eyes. Honey and pizza hit your nose and you snapped your head around, arm reacting instinctively. Papyrus looked a touch surprised at your quick reaction, about to reach up to poke you playfully in the shoulder blade when you grabbed his hand, peering down at you with large eye lights that went smaller as his surprise went away.

 

“Hey. How’d you know?”

 

You let go and tapped your nose and winked. “I scented you out, orange guy.”

 

“Heh. You’re alright, _honey_.”

 

“Cute.” You chuckled and crossed your arms. “Half the people have left, being kids and that twin of yours left for being jetlagged. Are you doing okay?”

 

“Hm.” Papyrus looked over at blueberry who was now getting a lesson in Muay Thai by your brother, Markus. Your brother was kind but firm, with an easy smile like the rest of the Montgomery family, even if the mothers’ was rather shark like. Suited her profession very well, he supposed. “Looks like my brother is in the zone. I’ll stay here for a while. With the pizza.”

 

You gave him a double thumbs-up. “Good choice. I like your style.” Still, a lesson was happening in your Hall, and you had to be in on it. “Then again…” Your mind whirled with the possibilities as Markus bright blue eyes connected with your own challengingly. You narrowed them, accepting. “So, I’d like to continue with our graceful hosting and give you a lesson, like your bro is getting. What do you say?”

 

“Eh, I’ll pass. I’m good with what I got.”

 

‘ _Darn,_ ’ You thought and turned to Markus and shrugged. “Up to you mate.”

 

Berry was looking over now. He had been close enough to have heard the word ‘mate’ and his eyes were flickering to stars.

 

Something very different compared to what they meant it as.

 

Something in Orange churned, likely his magic in his heart, and he watched as Sans shift somewhat closer, light cyan blue dusting his cheeks.

 

He knew exactly what Sans was asking of him when he looked up at him.

 

They needed someone to ground them to this universe, Sans had told them, only backing up Papyrus’ thoughts. But neither of them had found anyone their hearts were dancing in their chests for. Well, Sans hadn’t. Papyrus was intent on letting him choose their person – because it had to be someone having the two of them. If he was lucky enough to have whoever be attracted to him as well, great, if not, friendship was good enough. Their own hearts were connected because of getting here in the first place without the Void ripping them to pieces, so he was beyond happy he didn’t have to, uh, screw his brother or whatever.

 

But if Sans chose you as his one, and he figured he could get along with you as well, he’d certainly start doing what he could to seduce you to their way of thinking.

 

Because Sans, while he felt strongly for most, didn’t react to just anyone like this.

 

You attracted him.

 

You grinned at Markus and jogged over, looking the shorter skeleton over. The absolute cutie was a whole head shorter than her, but he was certainly broader. Somehow, he appeared just that bit more intimidating than his older other twin, brother, person. Yeah. At any rate, he was bulkier and more solid in appearance. He may look oh so sweet as candy with energy to burn like a kid did, but something came off as rather _masculine_ to you. You wondered how he did it. Sans looked at you as you stood by him, and you grinned up at the little stars in his eyes when you ducked down to position his leg just that bit more. “Slightly down for balance, but this leg has to be very slightly behind the other to better get into the next position.”

 

Berry nodded swiftly and then blinked when it turned into an impromptu lesson for everyone there that was remaining, looking at the mirror wall. They gathered behind, copying the Sifu’s as a couple of the experts stayed with your father and the students patiently did the moves they knew well that Berry was just learning. It helped him understand when everyone got into the position, and he could watch how they did it. They slowly went through the sets and when it was found Berry had prior experience in fighting (“I WAS PART OF THE ROYAL GUARD!”) then they went faster.

 

Even when you threw in a couple moves that had some of the others behind them missing a beat, the skeleton performed exceedingly well.

 

Even the current Master of the Hall Sifu Dylan was focusing on the newbie.

 

Markus was impressed and the teaching light in his body was burning. “Can you be one of ours? Seriously.”

 

“YES! I SHALL ENDEAVOUR TO LEARN ALL THAT I CAN WITH THE POWER OF A THOUSAND BURNING SUNS!”

 

“Or one. To say goodbye to the rest.” Papyrus snickered.

 

“BROTHER!”

 

“Don’t worry, he’s just _projecting_ from his _one little gap in the universe_.” You grin over at the surprised hooded skeleton. Because if there was one television series you could recount back and forth, the new _Doctor Who_ with the ninth and tenth Doctor was it. Nothing else. Berry seemed to narrow his eyes at you suspiciously, knowing something was there to make his brother laugh.

 

At any rate, you went on with the lesson until you could see the skeleton start to lose focus the moment he began to lag. With a hand, you stopped the lesson. “That’s all folks.” Some groans went on, but you merely grinned and put a hand on Berry’s shoulder. “You’re still jetlagged, huh, Berry? You did great by the way!”

 

“Definitely. We were very impressed. You can come to any of our lessons in Muay Thai for free considering you’re our neighbours.” Markus agreed with a smile. “That goes for the other three brothers of yours as well. Any style you prefer, mind.”

 

“REALLY?! THANK YOU! BUT WHY?”

 

Markus and you blinked, having forgotten how loud he was for a second. It took a second for your brother to reply, “Uh, well, we’re kinda noisy neighbours for hours of the day? Our get up and go time is four thirty and our day usually finishes about ten or eleven, depending on private lessons. So that includes shouting, groans of pain, clashes of weapons and general sounds of laughter and fun and ribbing on each other. So in turn for both sides of the Hall and home, we give free lessons in one style to make up for it. Petey is one such guy.” He said louder, drawing the blushing attention of the twelve year younger male.

 

“H-Huh?”

 

He gave a patient smile, looking at the teen. “You’re our neighbour so free lessons.”

 

“Oh! Yeah, yeah, I get free lessons in Wing Chun because I prefer it.” Petey came over, gave a bow to them both for teaching him and then grinned at Sans. “You were great! You’ll be up the ranks in no time! Can’t wait to see you here again. I’m gonna shoot off home, last few weeks of lessons and apparently tomorrow is going to have a mock test in biology, so I want to make sure I get some sleep. Thanks for the night and lessons, Sifu’s.”

 

You and your brother nodded as he bowed again, winked at Berry, waved at Papyrus and a few friends and left. Some of the others were doing the same motions, and it seemed to be a general consensus of them all cleaning and rolling up mats. Papyrus came over at that time, staring at you with a lazy smirk for a short second longer than Markus and turned to Berry. “You did good, bro.”

 

“OF COURSE! I AM THE MAGNIFICENT SANS AFTER ALL!”

 

When he jolted into a pose, you realise you had a hand on his shoulder this whole time, and let go softly enough not to draw attention.

 

It still did, as Berry looked at you with a little frown, stars going to simple dot eye lights.

 

“Sorry ‘bout that.” You grin, eyes closed. “I forget my lack of personal space boundaries sometimes.”

 

“I APPRECIATE AFFECTION! YOU MAY TOUCH ME WHENEVER YOU WISH!”

 

You felt a teasing grin light up your face but Markus put a hand over your mouth and you huffed good-naturedly. “Give it a full twenty four hours, ---.” You nod with eyes crinkled in a smile. He lets go, satisfied by your agreement. “Good.”

 

“We’ll be off then. Thanks, guys.”

 

“WE BID YOU FAREWELL!” He paused, and then did the same bow the others did, to which you and your brother nodded at it and he beamed. They left with Sans giving an exuberant blow by blow of what Papyrus just witnessed, but the much taller skeleton seemed amused by it and listened anyway.

 

You watched fondly. It was good that there were families so close knit like your own. Many of those younger students that came through here had trouble at home, like domestic violence or alcoholism with their parents, drug addictions at quite a few of their houses, or trouble at school. Only a few of their students were actually from decent homes, but it made sense – this was a slightly unhealthier part of the city where things like that thrived. Most of the older ones began here as students from years ago that had their own troubles of this vein just to get away from it in a controlled environment, but then stayed here and grew to become advisors and councillors of the younger ones.

 

Markus followed in their footsteps, becoming an actual social worker and took classes to subsequently buff up his knowledge in other areas. Said guy ran a hand through his reddish brown hair all the family seemed to share and looked at you. “Thinking the same as me?”

 

You nod.

 

“Can’t wait to see that Berry lad again. Shame we can’t use next door as a practise area for mock fights anymore.”

 

“Think they’ll notice the big crack in the wall from your rattan baston?”

 

“I sure hope not. We did cover it by the empty bookcase but…” Markus squinted, thinking. “I’ll put some money aside, just in case it comes up.”

 

“We can blame the previous neighbours.”

 

“Buuuut until then-”

 

“Our lips are sealed.”

 

You grin at each other and set about helping the rest of the clean-up.


	3. Training and Ponderings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted smut with USBros, I'm trying to get to it, but fleshing out keeps happening and I don't know why and goddamn it long arse fics just seem to be my go to thing when it comes to multi-chap fics and graaaaah.
> 
> Also I got lazy with not writing actual fight stuff which bugs me but it will happen. Smut before that though ;).

 

** Chapter Three **

 

 

 

It’s not that you were a morning person, per say, but getting up super early before the birds could damn well think about tweeting was trained into you since before you could remember. You woke up blurry eyed, grabbed the clothing you had been taught to set aside before you went to sleep and shoved them on. It was simple work out clothing, all cheap as hell due to you wearing them out from overuse or ripping from stray weapons and caught finger nails but for the professional spar shoes downstairs. You put on deodorant, brushed your hair and shoved it up into a tight messy bun with several hairbands and put on a sweatband to stop from loose hairs dropping out.

 

A quick peer in the mirror at your pillow lined cheek – yup you totally needed abut another three hours of sleep, damn those fun get together nights – and checking everything was in order, you nodded and shrugged. Eh, it was four forty, and not that you were overly self-conscious or anything, always being pretty chill, and no one cared enough at this time to criticise anyways.

 

Criminy Jicket people were still _sleeping_ off hangovers on a Saturday morning!

 

You mentally bemoaned your situation of being under such a taskmaster’s overly exercised regime since youth, but you’d gotten one hell of a toned and muscular body for it.

 

A quick nip to the bathroom to use the toilet, wash hands and face and brush teeth and that was the most you were going to be allowed to get. You and your brother stayed for free at your parents’ home, living over the Hall rather than inside the home next to it for some sense of living away from family (they Montgomery family long since having bought the house to the left of it and converting it with agreement from the local council), but for that in turn meant still being somewhat dictated to when it came to the business side of things. You stayed for free with all amenities, yes, but only in return for teaching and getting a third off the wage the other three teachers here got and also had to still follow that training regime that had been around all your childhood.

 

You were a pro – hell you’re giving private lesson to others in the champions rings when they want it. More than enough to pay for your own place and then your own Hall should you wish it.

 

Though, Markus was getting more and more into his social work and declining hours in favour of his part time job as a social worker that worked with young offenders. A few of them trained at your family Hall even. You wondered what you wanted to do, because as much as you deeply loved this environment, you wanted to see what else you could do.

 

But, uh…

 

Ahem.

 

Well.

 

…Your grades in school and college left a lot to be desired to be pretty blunt.

 

While your brother had gone for university for three years in London (ever the brain box and getting into a damn good uni for such a course and getting job offers galore back home to choose from), you went to another continent entirely and learnt hapkido and Korean in South Korea for a year and a half and then went to Japan to learn aikido and Japanese. You part timed it to supplement all those lessons and trips around the two countries. You were fluent in speech of the two languages, though your reading and writing skills definitely weren’t up to par as any native would be.

 

Maybe something in that?

 

You did like languages a whole lot.

 

Walking down the stairs, you dodged the aggressive fist coming at you to snap you out of it, followed up by three more lightning fast strikes you weaved in and out of with ease.

 

“Good to see your reflexes are sharp.”

 

“I could have fallen down the stairs, cracked my head open, blood pouring and guess what? Mum would be pissed at you for getting blood over the upholstery and carpet. Again.”

 

Dylan gave a sheepish grin and ran a hand through his hair, duffle bag on his back. “Yeah, maybe outside next time.”

 

“And possibly crush or get blood on her roses?” Markus spoke up as you all left the building after tugging on spar shoes at the door.

 

He put a finger to his chin, noting he’d need a shave. “Hm. Also very possible. The park then.”

 

“Better.”

 

Yeah, your family had different priorities.

 

Don’t upset the mother was first.

 

And only.

 

It kind of joined to most other things that you shouldn’t, because so as long as you kept Barbara Montgomery and her hard arse persona of not taking any bullshit in mind, you were actually pretty good in life as a general.

 

It worked for you all.

 

Some of last nights’ crew were there, a couple teachers and a bunch of students that paid to join in. This was actually part of the annual membership and for those that got full tuition in any one style and for those that got the whole package. That particular one involved joining the Montgomery teachers for their morning rituals of exercise around the block and in the local park with pretty much personal training sessions that would cost a heck of a lot more on their own if you were to hire of you guys, and then any lesson could be joined in and you could take a friend to two beginners lessons. Plus you’d get freely replaced clothing, minus the spar shoes, and if you wanted your own ones for home use, discounted weapons.

 

Of course that was kind of expensive, but worth it, in your opinion. It came with teachers that had decades years of experience put together, all of them with health and safety and first aid certificates and all of them had intimate knowledge of the body. You’d learn stories of previous masters of those arts you sold lessons of, how to make old Chinese recipes of healing balms and Dylan even had knowledge of acupuncture and traditional Chinese medicine for those that wanted to have it used on them.

 

A slam of the door from next door and Berry Sans and Excitable Puppy Papyrus was there, in jogging outfits. “HELLO FRIENDS!”

 

“WE WOULD LOVE TO JOIN YOU!”

 

“Sure thing neighbours!” Dylan grinned. Like they’d told them last night, due to pretty much being terrible neighbours, they were welcome to be in the classes of one art style for free, and that included the morning personal training sessions. The morning jog began and soon enough turned into a run that had all of your hearts pounding as the next ten minutes of pure sprinting to the park wore most of you out. You were breathing hard and your face was red in the cheeks, but again, years of doing this really prepared your body and you weren’t even sweating yet.

 

The two skeletons were good as well, and you wondered what training they’d previous had.

 

Dylan turned to them all and commanded them to get into reps of push ups, but by now, most of you knew the drill anyway.

 

Then you eyed the skeletons that were doing just fine.

 

Huh?

 

Oh!

 

This was muscle building stuff and they… had no muscles.

 

Right.

 

You paused mid push up and broke ranks to go to them. “Yo, skellies. Does this even do anything for you guys?”

 

“WE NORMALLY RUN COURSES!” Papyrus declared as you waved your hand to have them get up.

 

“OR DODGE EXPLOSIVES AND ATTACKS! THIS IS, UH, NOT REALLY HELPFUL TO US!”

 

You felt kind of bad now and frowned. This was just a waste of time to them like you’d thought. “Does the running help at least?”

 

Papyrus beamed at you. “IT DOES! IT HELPS US AWAKEN OUR MAGIC, QUITE LIKE HOW YOU HUMANS AWAKEN YOUR BODY AFTER SLEEPING WITH EXERCISE! OUR MAGIC AND YOUR FLESH IS STILL THERE, BUT IT IS BETTER AFTER WORKING OUT!”

 

You nodded, hands on hips and a lot more awake now. “So, it would be best for you to have lessons now instead of these drills?” They nodded quickly. “Well, maybe it would be best not to join us in the mornings as I have to do drills and look after this lot with my dad and brother, but for today, to make it up, I can try and help you with your magic?”

 

Berry and Papyrus stared at you, wondering how you could help with no magic.

 

Sans spoke up nervously, “NOT TO SOUND RUDE, SIFU, OR TO CAUSE OFFENCE-”

 

“Do it anyway!” Markus called over.

 

“Shaddup, you!” You called back with a grin at the tease. “Go on.”

 

“-BUT MAGIC TRAINING IS NOT POSSIBLE FROM YOU?”

 

“It’s a weapon you can use, right? Not just part of you?” You ask, making them nod in agreement. “Then I can help you.” You go over to the duffle bag your dad had brought with him, and took out a rubber sai. “Hey, your magic, can it slice through rubber? Can I block with this, in other words?”

 

“YES, YOU CAN!” Papyrus said, energetic over the thought of a human fighting partner.

 

Berry was not. He knew that to stay in this realm that his dearest brother had brought him to, they needed to find a monster or human with a heart he would click with to ground them to this universe. He did not wish to harm the person holding that heart and yeah, after one night after months of searching in America, he’d found it here in this country that was smaller than all the states. If he liked your heart this much, then he couldn’t wait to see it before him when he’d become best friends with you! And his brother seemed to get on with you too, which was exactly what they needed!

 

When you looked at him, the skeleton flushed a little bit and nodded.

 

It would be interesting, right?

 

 

\---

 

 

Too interesting.

 

You were very strict on them when you found you could easily dodge their attacks. You demanded they go faster with their attacks, pushing them for the next hour you were in the park. You caught up a great sweat from the constant jumping and acrobatic like dodging you’d rarely have to do to get close, absolutely thrilling in evading blue and orange bones from the pair of them and tagging parts of their bodies softly, telling them you’d taken off a leg should you have really been into fighting them.

 

You’d given hints, told them to do things with their attacks that could help, had them aiming better at your human body’s weaknesses.

 

The pair of them had stars in their eyes by the end of it. Undyne and Alphys, Captain of the Royal Guard of their respective universes, were both leaders rather than teachers, no matter how they tried, so to get tough and fulfilling training like this had them had them thrilling in it.

 

You grinned at them, lowering the sweatband on your head to dry up the sweat gathered and pushed it back up. “Well, I stayed here later than I should have and the others have gone home already. Alrighty, time to jog back.” You three did so, with Berry and Papyrus exuberantly talking in your ears of their favourite things they just did, making you grin and reply with what you like in their weapons arsenal, commenting that you thought Papyrus’ ‘Cool Dude’ bone attack was ‘ _rad_ ’ and that Sans’ Taco shaped bone attack was equally so. You got to your Hall and then looked at the other two. “Beginners lessons are at four pm for Muay Thai if you want to join us.”

 

“WE WILL BE THERE!”

 

You perked up, glad they wanted to continue to learn. “Great! Have you guys got jobs yet?”

 

“NOT YET BUT WE WILL BE LOOKING TODAY! OUR BROTHERS HAVE TOO!”

 

“Good for them! Good luck on that as well, you two, and see you at four.” You give a little grin at the cuties and go in, intent on a shower. You had to wonder about the way he said that. ‘ _Our brothers._ ’ It was the normal sentence, yes, especially when using both himself and Berry in it but… You twisted your nose in confusion. ‘ _Our brothers._ ’

 

Huh.

 

Something was simply odd with that.

 

 

\---

 

“THE LESSON WAS MOST WONDERFUL SIFU!” Papyrus the Bubbly declared. “I SHALL PRACTISE UNTIL NEXT TIME WE MEET!”

 

“Thanks, Russy.” You chuckled. “It’ll help ya.”

 

“PLEASE COME AROUND FOR FRIENDSHIP SPAGHETTI!”

 

“AND TACOS!”

 

“Ah, not tonight gentlemen, I’ve got something going on.” You thought on your timetable, knowing you had a meet up with friends tonight and a private lesson to get to tomorrow with a person willing to pay for three hours instead of just the one and asked for you specifically. It was going to be a tiring week, this one. “But I’m free on Friday evening for a chilled out night?” Because Saturday was another bunch of private lessons that wouldn’t end until eleven pm and you finally would have your Sunday and Monday off. The thought of it made you super damn happy.

 

“YES! WE WILL SEE YOU FOR LESSONS AND THEN DINNER!”

 

You gave them a wink. “Will do, anywho fella’s, must leave. Have a good one!” You made your way out for your third shower of the day, having had expert lessons to teach with Georgie and then a three hour masterclass with your dad to teach and it was with metal weapons so you needed to be on your game. A quick blast of hot water, a good scrubbing of shower gel and washing your hair followed by blow-drying your hair straight and primping with some make-up had you feeling good. Then putting on your favourite go to going out dress and snazzy booted heels and you were good to go. You say your goodbyes, grab a handbag to stash your necessaries and the small present you got, snag a coat and you were making your way via cab.

 

When you stepped in you looked around the place. It had a futuristic style to it all silver and sleek neon lines as if it were Tron influenced and there was a dancefloor in the middle you were sure you would only be on for twenty minutes of the night at most, much more one for talking and drinking it up but you supposed it wasn’t the place for it. The bar wasn’t too busy, being early at five, but the birthday boy had said he’d be there in twenty minutes when you texted him on the way there. You could simply chat up the bartender. You sat down at the stool after removing your leather jacket and peered at the cocktail menu. “Hmm…”

 

“wasn’t expecting to see you here, neighbour.”

 

You look up and then grin at the skeleton in a t-shirt that had that bartender outline on it on top of a pair of slacks and shoes you guessed. “Heeey, Sansy-boy. Didn’t tag you for the bartender sort. Of this sort of place at least.”

 

“this place?”

 

“Dancing club bar type.”

 

“heh. a skeleton of many talents i assure you. what’d you tag me as?”

 

“The rent-a-cuddle type of guy, obviously.”

 

He choked out a laugh, not expecting that. “that’s a thing?”

 

“Yup! A couple friends and I did it as a gag thing and I tell you what? Top notch hugging, right there.” You snickered with him. “Most of my girlfriends are always super busy with work so stuff like that makes sense and I have way too many guy friends. Heck, I’m here because it’s one of the guy’s birthdays and there’s too many dudes coming, he said.”

 

Sans nodded, leaning on the bar sleepily. “yeah this place does a ‘no more than six guys’ thing for some reason.”

 

“Women get overly giggly and stupid drunk around here, but guys get all kinds of aggressive. This isn’t an all over thing or me being sexist, because I do adore my men, it just happens in this end of the city more often than not, and these lot coming are more the type to be aggressive too.” You sigh.

 

“so you’re part of the party of twenty?”

 

“Twenty of us? Criminy Jicket how many did he invite that he didn’t put past you guys? I’m guessing twenty is your limit for such short notice or without closing the shop to others for the night?” He ducked his head in a nod, grinning lightly. “Expect a bit of hassle after I go in a few hours.” You grimace and then notice him simply nodding so you change topic. “Hey, considering it’s your first day can you do these cocktails yet, Sans?”

 

“can give it a go. i’ve done some before but half of these are new to me. what’cha want, sweetheart?”

 

You smile at the term of endearment. “Berry Bombsicle and a shot of Kraken rum please. One cube of ice, please.”

 

Sans looked over the ingredients when you gave the menu over at his silent request, blue raspberry vodka and lemonade in a highball glass and one shot of rum on the side. “yeah, easy enough. it’s happy hour, d’you want two for one on it?” He gave the menu back as he asked.

 

“Yeah, I’ll likely finish the first before the birthday boy gets here. Thanks, mate.” You rifled through your handbag, taking out the small wrapped box of some random branded men’s cologne you came across you thought he would like as well as your credit card. Which you held up and noticed him pause and stare at you. “What’s up?”

 

“listen, i know you don’t mean it as such like everyone else here doesn’t, but the word mate is very much only between a bonded monster and their chosen ones. if we’re gonna be friends, do me a favour and don’t call me that. it’s a personal thing of monsters. and i’ve a feeling you may get close to some other monsters and they’d be unhappy to say the least, that you’d say such things to another monster.” Plus he had a feeling his other self was rather fond of you and you could be that one that had them staying here permanently instead of back with the constant resetting of their genocidal Frisk/Chara problem. He wanted them here, wanted them out of that loop. He especially wanted to see Swap Papyrus happy, knowing what it’s like.

 

“I will put thought into making myself say something else for you mon-mons.” You grin and look at other drinks on the menu.

 

This was another thing he didn’t want to let go. “also, it’s monsters.”

 

“Hm?”

 

He put the finished drinks down in front of you. “we’re not ashamed of being what we are-”

 

You interrupt at this point. “You know I do that to everything, right? Make things more pet-name or whatever? I know the name for your kind is monsters, just like Papyrus shouts ‘humans’ at me all the time. If he were to call us the ‘humey-humes’ - in which one day I really hope he does because that’d be flippin’ _hilarious_ – I really wouldn’t be offended. It’s just… easy words to show kindness and be a bit more flowery with words and making friends.”

 

“some don’t appreciate that floweriness.” He replied holding out the card machine and you went through the paying process.

 

“I get that, but I’m on the silly nicknames side of things. Hell, I just called you Sansy because it’s as cute as you. And I call your twin Berry because he’s as edible as one. You even just called me sweetheart. It happens.”

 

“got me there. don’t mean the interrogation. just making sure. we haven’t exactly had many good human interactions yet.” He sighed.

 

“You met the dipshits.” You supplied for him, sipping at your drink and smiling. “Us Montgomery’s are awesome. Stick with us.” You nodded, putting the rum in their cocktails. He watched you in bemusement and you sipped it before nodding. “Better. Try it.” You push it forward to entice him.

 

He looked around the empty bar quickly and then took a decent gulp. “s’pretty good.”

 

“Usually I prefer my whiskies or beers, but nights like these call for cocktails.” You two got to chatting, with Sans becoming less standoffish with you over the next half an hour and your joking was cut off when Keith slumped into the seat next to you. “Well, well, if it ain’t the birthday boy himself!” You gave him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. “Happy birthday, Keithikins!”

 

“Thanks, gorgeous. Looking incredible, might I add?”

 

You grinned and looked him over, inwardly cursing when you figured out he was single and on the prowl tonight, hoping to get lucky on his birthday. “Looking good yourself.” And he did, dressed sharply in a crisp cobalt blue shirt, black jeans and dress shoes. He was a good build with broad shoulders and a tapered waist, one of those lucky sods that looked good and didn’t have to work for it. Gleaming hazel eyes and light blond hair with a cute smile completed his look – but he was an ego sort of guy with a need to have a girl that would compliment him on his looks or him regularly for no particular reason. Kinda weirdly needy.

 

Yeah… no thanks.

 

He leaned forward, smiling flirtatiously. “Thanks gorgeous.”

 

Before anything could happen, you pluck the present up and give it over. “Here. For you, Keith. Enjoy.” He leaned back, just in time for some of his other guests to arrive and swarm the pair of you with happy chatter and you breathed out a sigh of relief, giving Sans a look to which he chuckled at lowly and then the group were moving, one of the lads you were better friends lightly tugging at your wrist. “See you later, Sans.” You say with a smile at him and laughed lightly at his wave and wink of an eye socket.

 

The night went on, and it seemed you didn’t have to buy yourself any more drinks – a couple guys were very happy to let you have the other half of their happy hour for as long as that lasted and then simply just got you a drink they were having. You got on super well with Keith’s friend Angelo, who was laid back and beguiling you with stories of Spain where he’d originally come from.

 

He softly stroked a cheek of yours. “Want to come back with me to mine?”

 

‘ _You know what?_ ’ You thought to yourself, tipsy but not so drunk you couldn’t think properly; you had high tolerance from many drinking outings. ‘ _Why not? It’s been ages._ ’ You gave a grin and nod. “Let’s get out of here then.” It was only about ten thirty, but hey, you were a busy lady.

 

You said goodbye, much to the teasing and taunts, and you’d have said goodbye to Sans but he must have been out back or something.

 

Ah well, you had a night of fun to enjoy!

 

You looked behind you one more time, to check.

 

You rubbed the back of your neck with a sheepish grin to yourself.

 

...Admittedly you kind of wondered what it'd be like with a monster. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is me testing out if I want to include UT!Sans with the Swap bros. What do you guys think after reading it? Smut in the next chappie for sure and I know EXACTLY what I'm going to write, too. 'You' are going to be a damn tease. Watch out for it >:D xx


	4. Detachable Capsule Galore!

 

 

 

** Chapter Four **

 

 

You woke up early on autopilot, stretching and yawning, delighting in the ache of your body after not having your wicked way for so long. Angelo had been an absolute gentleman in bed, taking his time at first before doing exactly what you wanted him to and then smashing whatever expectation you had from a drunken guy. He’d even been prone to cuddles after both of you finished which made you smile stupidly.

 

You looked at the time and sighed, four am. Might as well call a cab now and get up for the day. You scooped up and put on his shirt, quickly found the bathroom and washed your face from makeup, glad you weren’t the sort that looked so totally different from applying too much. Poor guy wouldn’t know what hit him afterwards. You chuckled lightly and then brushed your hair with his brush and used his toothbrush before going back in.

 

“Hmm, tesoro?”

 

You give a small smile at him, hoping he wouldn’t make it awkward. “Angelo. I’ve gotta scoot. Would love to have a quickie, but it’ll take time for the cabbie to get here, plus I have to get ready for work.” You went over to the bed, kissing his cheek and tapping his nose.

 

He chuckled and played with the hem of his shirt. “You look very lovely in my clothes. I can drop you off, if you wish?”

 

“Would you? Thank you, Angelo.”

 

“And lend you some sweatpants?”

 

“I’m sure they’ll look great with my boots.”

 

Angelo laughed appreciatively, warm brown eyes glowing. “I believe so, yes.”

 

Quickly, you were dropped off with ten minutes to spare and so you quickly exchanged numbers, got a final kiss and went in quietly, swiftly making your way to your room without bumping into anyone. You swiftly showered away the smell of male cologne and the alcohol, brushing teeth again at the same time and dressing with minutes to spare. The ache you had was damn good, yet you were knackered and you weren’t looking forward to today, but at the least it was beginners and intermediate for you most of the day.

 

You went on with the morning, noting Sans and Papyrus hadn’t joined you and followed your advice on coming to the lessons for now until they got jobs to pay for the extra private lessons, because that’s what they would be. They could join in for the run, but they’d end up going back home straight after. Plus who the heck wants to get up before the sun? The lessons you taught went well afterwards, all advanced level before midday. Then you got to chill for three hours, in which you napped for two and then ate lunch and drank coffee to wake the heck up. Your dad didn’t like the thought of his kids having to drink that rubbish to stay awake when he’d trained you all so well, but at least it wasn’t that Taurine shite – his words not yours - in near on all energy drinks.

 

You went down the stairs and smiled at your students, grinning wider as the two skeletons, who were right then talking with some of the other braver students, spotted you and dashed right on over and jumped you in hugs you eagerly accepted, making you laugh as you all fell to the mats.

 

You didn’t notice Sans stiffening against you when he scented the smell of someone else. Someone male. Just that bit too deep into you. A little growl left his throat before he could hold it back, his magic twisting despondently and his heart trilling unhappily. But then… he also wanted to replace it. That nasty scent that got his fangs baring in challenge and his starry eyes turned into nothing before stark bright 'X's' flared for a split second. Who the hell had tried to touch you when his heart wanted yours? When his magic wanted your flesh?

 

His teeth clacked together as he gnawed them against each other, frustrated.

 

You thought their enthusiasm was charming and wanted to think of why exactly they didn’t feel all janky and sharp when they were clearly bony people but wanted to get up to do your lessons. You sighed happily and then pushed up. The two swiftly got up and picked you up as if you weighed nothing to them. It made you raise your brows, impressed. “Wow, you guys are strong for people with no muscles on their bones.”

 

“WE ARE VERY MIGHTY!” Sans boasted and then simply picked you up with one hand, holding you above him by the backs of your thighs.

 

You wobbled but got your balance, gobsmacked at this. Either his hand was large or he was using magic. You lifted a leg and crossed it over the other, twisting to see. Oh. Both. His hand was bigger than you’d believed them to be or taken notice of. Maybe it was left over lust… but… that was kind of hot. You gulp when you saw him give a cute smile up at you, boyish and charming. With large hands and fingers. You felt yourself pulse in want.

 

Yup, had to be leftover lust, because you _did not_ want to see his adorable face glazed over in ecstasy with his otngue hanging out and starry eyes and-

 

Nope!

 

Right?!

 

Please?!

 

_‘Oh fucking hell!!’_

 

You whimpered lowly. “Uhm, down please.”

 

“Sure!” He slid you into his arms with an ease that spoke of good co-ordination and control, and damn if your stupid female hormones didn’t think that was hot as hell.

 

Sans quite liked the feel of you right there, heart so darn close to his that his magic hummed through his bones. You felt _warm_ and _soft_ and _fleshy_ and he wanted to cuddle in because from what he could feel, you were way nicer to cuddle than any pillow or blanket. He grinned wider. Maybe you wouldn’t be adverse to a sleepover sometime? He hugged you just that little bit closer, to rub his scent on you and remove that guys’ smell. Inwardly, he knew there was only one way to get rid of it, and right now he didn’t have the spine to speak up on such a thing after knowing you for only three days.

 

He was only your student.

 

Letting go when you shifted, he put you down by sliding you down him, brushing against you in a last ditch effort to have his scent cover that other males' scent in you.

 

It didn't work as well as he'd like.

 

You were… confused. Had he been rubbing you against him a little? Either way, you were completely changing your mind about him simply being a scrumdiddlyumptious bar and sweet as said candy.

 

He had a bit of extra _tang_ to him.

 

Your eyes flickered to his fangs.

 

A bit of bite that you wouldn’t mind-

 

_‘Enough brain!’_

 

\--- 

 

The lessons went well and Papyrus came in, unlit cigarette in his mouth. He wasn’t smoking it, so you said nothing. It’s not like he had lungs to infect anyway so you didn’t see the problem with him smoking them even if, yes, second hand smoking blah blah. Let him. He was free to choose. You watched as Berry went over and jumped, saying something quietly and then Papyrus nodded and replied, letting him jump down once again.

 

You were busy with a student asking about some private lessons for the next level up, to go over and as the student didn’t have long to go you actually recommended them for him despite him being low levelled.

 

“Sup?”

 

“Hey, buddy.” You grinned at Papyrus, who was lazily looking at you and rolling the cigarette back and forth in his mouth. Was he agitated? You weren’t quite sure. You cocked you head, curious. “What’s up? I’ve got a couple minutes until class, and I don’t mean to be rude but I’m tired and have a busy evening so if it’s long, tell me tomorrow, yeah?”

 

“Not at all. Won’t take a minute. Listen, don’t think I’m trying to dictate to you or anything, but us monsters have sensitive smelling abilities. Don’t ask, it’s a thing we have like you guys have flesh. So we can smell you’ve…” He looked down at your hips before going up again and you gave him a disbelieving look. “Yeah.” He nodded when your eyes widened, disbelieving it. Then a little smirk tilted his lips. “Hope you had a good time and all that. If you’d be so kind…” He took something out his hoodie pocket and put it in your hand. It was cylindrical and a light see-through orange that seemed like glass. It was like a large capsule you'd have with medicine, about the length of your palm. There was nothing weird about it that defined what it was so you were kind of confused. “Use that to uh, clean yourself up with. For our noses sake. It’s just some magic.”

 

You didn’t question it then, and because you didn’t want to upset your neighbours, you naively didn’t question it further.

 

“Didn’t mean to, uh, embarrass you or anything. Think of it as a favour to the both of us. Just remember, it’s attached to me.” He smirked at your confusion.

 

That sent you into even more confusion. ‘ _What?’_

 

“Just take it to your room.”

 

“Sure? Thanks.”

 

“One moment. Here.” He gave you his number and wrote it in his magic that would fade when you texted him. “Text me before you do.”

 

“Okay??”

 

\---

 

 

That evening had you finishing at twelve, with your dad saying not to wake up until the first lesson, which was blessedly at one pm. It wasn’t a long day, but it was Friday and you wanted to do something other than work till seven with the Advanced students that were very close to getting into Expert level. That something certainly included dinner tomorrow with the skellie family. Spaghetti or something? You didn’t recall, too tired from four hours of sleep in about forty hours, locking your door as you kicked off your lycra shorts and went to find some sleeping clothes. You grabbed them, wobbled to the attached bathroom, showered and dried. Now in shorts and a baggy shirt, you flopped into bed, only to have something dig into you.

 

“Ngh?”

 

Oh, right, that weird orange capsule thing Papyrus gave you. You plucked it up and lightly ran a hand over it, sucking in a short breath when it glowed and the numbers on your arm did as well. A reminder. You sighed and grabbed your phone, looking at your arm and gently squeezing the orange thing in your hand as you put the number in.

 

**[So what is this thing?]**

 

You waited a moment but he seemed to instantly reply.

 

**_[Why not find out? Experiment.]_ **

 

You frowned, looking at it. It did look like some kind of glasswork. You brought it close to your eyes, it was subtly glowing. This was supposed to erase the scent, or nullify it right? You presume so. You duck down to smell it at that thought, lips lightly touching it as you put it close to your nose. Peaches. It smelt like peaches with the undercurrent of… Something creamy. You snorted, thinking of that old ‘peaches and cream song’ from fifteen odd years ago and you snickered.

 

Until it seemed to twitch.

 

You jerked back. “Uh.” You looked around before looking back at it, unsure. Well, maybe it was meant to be… eaten? You felt doubtful, but they did eat and it disappeared in them. Maybe it was the same with this? With a shrug, you delicately licked at it and it twitched again, jerking and growing. You had to pause and then with a narrow eyed gaze you did it again. This time it was deliberate, your tongue flat. Then like you thought, it grew wider and just that bit more…

 

_Just remember, it’s attached to me._

 

That dirty bastard.

 

You didn’t know whether to go around to his and violently break his _real_ bones or laugh yourself hoarse. You flicker your tongue at the top in slow licks, texting him. **[You cheeky fucking bastard.]**

 

**_[You’re not stopping.]_ **

 

True, you’d even gone to curling your tongue around the top and frankly you were very ready to pull your clothes off. In fact, you did, kicking them to the side of your humungous bed, your mind having a plan on exactly what you would do. **[Do you need it or can I keep it for a while?]** You gave a particularly hard suck a few seconds after texting.

 

**_[iibmn]_ **

 

You snicker, lying on your back and now able to grasp it. It was longer now, but not chunkier, so you could easily grip it fully and link your thumb over the ends of your fingers. **[Well?]** You squeezed.

 

**_[Yes. I think it would semenly be bad if you didn’t.]_ **

 

 **[Puns at a time like this?]** You reply. **[That’s a challenge. You’re not allowed to come over here, by the way. Gotta stay put, or nada for you.]**

 

[ ** _Agreed._** ]

 

With that lightning fast reply, you go for it, licking around the head with vigour, holding the edge of it with your other hand and doing your best to drive him insane. You cursed the fact he wasn’t here, but at the same time you loved it, knowing he was over there and probably sweating in his bed. You hope he looked lewd and the thought of that sent a little moan going through your throat into his dildo. It twitched and seemed to slowly gyrate. So it was connected to there? You smirk and let go of the grip you had to slowly stroke it and then speed up out of nowhere to a seriously intense rate and then stopped after five seconds, leaving the tip in your mouth and licking at it at a leisurely pace.

 

It absolutely strained for more, jerking against your hand that held it and then you went down and then chuckled, letting him know exactly what you were feeling. You slowly pulled it out again, lazily licking left to right and letting it catch on your teeth at the tip which now had a head to it.

 

**[ _Fucking cruel._ ]**

 

Good. You thought smugly. Served you right for not telling you what it was in the first place. Dick. You turned to your side and turned the television on to some b-movie, very intent on simply sucking and licking for the next half an hour or so, considering it never went bigger in thickness than the lollipops he so liked to enjoy. It tasted great, so you had absolutely no problem enjoying it like a treat, especially as it seemed to have its’ own goopiness that you swallowed and enjoyed. You did that slowly for ten minutes as you watched the tragically hilariously bad acting, humming sometimes to change it up, other times taking it out and blowing cool air onto it with puckered lips and sometimes breathing hot air on it.

 

Then you decided not to be so cruel to the skeleton with clearly amazing stamina. It wasn’t like the flavour was overbearing, just enough for it to be there and you to want more. So you smiled to yourself, licking and sucking, hoping it was making him lose his cool so bad and ignoring the texts for the next fifteen minutes until it began pulsing and getting bigger. It was throbbing and shifting, trying desperately to get more friction, more speed like you did every couple minutes before dropping the speed down after about a minute.

 

**_[Your mouth feels so good.]_ **

****

**_[Enjoying that over there? you can’t seem to stop drinking it down.]_ **

****

**_[you gonna stay fast anytime soon, honey?]_ **

****

**_[fuck, monty, youre driving me insane.]_ **

****

**_[please, mroe]_ **

 

**_[shit type MORE PLEASE]_ **

****

**_[i cant hold back.moremoremore.]_ **

 

**_[fuck please just reply or make me cum you fuckin absolute tease]_ **

 

You smile naughtily.

 

**[Enjoying yourself?]**

 

 **[ _WOMAN! im close_ ]** The reply was near on instant, and you imagined him scrambling to reply now you’d taken it out of your mouth and looked at it. Damn this was a nice looking cock. You dragged it down over your chest and then finally over your crotch and to your pussy, where you delighted in rubbing it over your clit. But, you never let him in and since you were getting closer and closer to the edge, you palmed it and went harder, the throbbing going so hard it was making it vibrate and fuck if you weren’t so turned by the thought of this whole situation, that, as your thighs quaked and you could feel it building and building and curling in on itself and then-

 

You flung your head back with a moan as your orgasm blasted through you, pussy absolutely pulsing around the cock between your lips and making you whole body give a few mighty twitches form the power of it. You shuddered, and it took a good half minutes to get thought back on. With a smirk, you gave a lick along the side you knew had been sliding against your lower lips and then put it down, admiring the fully fledged cock that didn't get a second inside you. Long and thick and orangey goodness... You smirk to yourself. With the most wicked grin on your face, you send, **[Thanks. Until next time ;) x]**

 

**_[I don’t think I’ve ever come so close to loving and hating anyone so fast in my life.]_ **

 

With a laugh, you turn over and promptly fall asleep.

 

 

\---

 

 

Looking like an absolute mess, Papyrus cursed you in his head.

 

His sheets were soaked and glowing orange from how much he’d sweat and not come over the half an hour you’d been teasing him for. With a swear, he kicked the sheets off, fully flung his shorts and hoodie on and went on to wrap his hand around his spine and let the other tease and play at his hips bones before letting himself try and build up again and he was giving himself the rough treatment, and because he was so close he finished within seconds with a very unhappy orgasm, soaking himself in orange magic that went away within seconds.

 

God it felt so good to release, but felt absolutely lacklustre after such a build-up.

 

You didn’t even put him in you!

 

He’d been waiting all night, likely acting oddly around his brothers and saying he was going out for a cigarette when he felt you touch it by accident, only to transport up into his room where he keenly awaited your texts. He’d had to throw you a bone by making his numbers glow on your arm to hurry you up to get you texting im so he could join in, but when you caught on after a bit of prompting to explore, boy did you get him going. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d had sex, but it sure as hell hadn’t been as intense and long as that; and if he couldn’t remember it than you've blown that outta the water because he didn't have shit sex – and it was fucking kinky when he thought about it.

 

You certainly weren’t afraid of sexual things like this, were you?

 

Or afraid to _get some_ , as it were.

 

Papyrus put his head in his hands and rolled over to lie on his sternum.

 

But you had, elsewhere.

 

The thought of sharing that frustratingly awesome experience had him gritting his teeth together and he let his head drop. He was feeling possessive over that. Maybe his brother could enjoy that, because they had to share, but he did not want you touched by any other hands then his own. He cursed that streak in him. He had always had so little to hold onto, what with all the resets, that it was hard to let go of what could be an incredible thing.

 

That was it. He was going to completely entice you to him and his brother and damn whatever anyone else thought.

 

You were going to be the one to keep them there, and by doing so give him hope that his brother would be happy above ground, that monsters all over would have their freedom and that for him the resets were  _finally fucking over._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Completely got this idea from a small comic I saw (the detachable junk stuff that I wish to know the name of - help for finding name please???) and loved it and it prompted this whole fic into being haha.
> 
> I update in bursts of four chapter for this - i'm only part way through writing chappie 5 and will have a busy upcoming week from today so not sure when this will update :/ Not long, I should think. Unlike AWPTS this is still fresh in mind and lots of ideas are hitting me. :P.
> 
> Thank you for all comments and ideas and Kudos. You all are absolutely lovely!!


	5. Blueberry's Tacos... HUH?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I said to myself write chapters in groups of fours so then people can have chappies four days in a row! Didn't happen. Just have this, take it fellow smutters. You know you want to take it.

 

 

 

** Chapter Five **

 

 

With a cheeky grin on your face as you sat up in bed, you look at the capsule, pick it up without a care and stuck it in your mouth, pretty much pretending it wasn’t a dick and something edible to simply enjoy. You ran you tongue over it, enjoying the way it pulsed near on instantly and sucked at it at your own leisure. He’d given you a bit of his magic for you to have fun with.

 

Your phone buzzed near on immediately.

 

**_[I’m at work. Please stop.]_ **

 

You’d give him that then. You wouldn’t want that turned on you – especially when you work with your family. With an unhappy sigh, because you really could enjoy that for hours. And likely would, if he let you. Having something like this to control his lust turned you on completely, so it was with real reluctance that you put it back down on your bed, but not without one slow stroke with your fingertips. **[Where do you work, anyway?]**

 

**_[A local café.]_ **

 

You smiled, thinking of him in a frilly apron and feeling silly at the thought of it. It was probably just some regular black apron over normal clothes minus a hoodie. **[I’ll be sure to visit you sometime. I’d like to see you pour tea for me.]**

 

**[ _I’ll be sure to give you some sugar, too._ ]**

 

‘ _Doesn’t miss a trick, that one._ ’ You laughed and got up, a stupid grin on your face from all the sexy shenanigans you’d done as of late. Speaking of, Angelo had texted you. Hm. No offence to him, as much as he was a really good lover that definitely took the time to pleasure you first, there was something exciting about Papyrus Swap. Angelo? He’d gotten there a step too late, and Papyrus had gotten there right on time. You had a wee bit of a crush on him, that’s for sure. His hands were interesting as all hell to you and you wanted to see what the rest of him could do.

 

Especially with his magical ability.

 

You wish you had your own magic to give back and see what he’d do to you.

 

Sharing is caring and all that.

 

Still, no need to be rude. You texted Angelo with a friendly reply, not hinting at more. He replied immediately, making you raise a brow, telling you the group was meeting up again in a few days and if you could make it. You looked at the timetable you had on your phone and then grinned. You could do the Wednesday, sure. With that, you chucked your phone to the bed and got up to prepare for the day.

 

 

\---

 

 

What an asshole of a day. One of the students had broken a bone in his left arm and had to be taken to A&E, some eighteen year old guy called Lenny that had been completely embarrassed when you biked him to the nearest hospital in five minutes flat and his overbearing mother had shown up a half hour later to berate his teacher.

 

 _You_ , in other words.

 

She especially didn’t like it when you’d calmly replied (having dealt with about six broken bones yourself and about twenty other broken bones in others) that Lenny would be fine and that it would heal in six months or so. She wanted repayment (despite this being NHS and free healthcare. Right.) but you’d just as easily told her that he should have health insurance as an advanced student about to be in the expert level, and that without joining the full membership like she’d spluttered and said she’d paid for (but hadn’t as Lenny only learnt one style), he didn’t get the insurance that some of the others did.

 

You told her it was simply bad luck and that these things happened – likelier as well, in the case of such a sport.

 

She’d gone off on one, saying she was going to get a lawyer and stormed away.

 

You snorted.

 

Yeah, she could do so, stupid woman.

 

Wouldn’t get far.

 

It _had_ actually been bad luck. A somewhat bad angle on top of too much power in his opponent on top of bad balance on Lenny’s side. Lenny’s opponent, Jermaine, wouldn’t get in trouble you promised him when he asked, and Lenny was relieved by your answer. They had a tight knit community, the artists, and they were damn good friends outside of the Hall. Lenny didn’t want his mother finding out who did it or berating him too. So when you nodded and called up your mother to tell her the situation, Barbara had taken it in stride and replied with a smirk on her face clearly notable in the way she spoke.

 

You’d turned to your student in the gurney and said, “No offence, but my mumma is gonna shred your mumma to pieces. Verbally speaking, of course.”

 

Lenny laughed, scratching at his afro. “Mama Bear versus Shark-”

 

The two of you yelled, “FIGHT!” and then laughed. When the mother came back you were gone, with twenty quid left behind for a cab back whenever he’d be let out, promising one of them would come see him tomorrow if he had to stay in the hospital.

 

Then you’d had to deal with absolute _idiots_ on the way back, following and trying to get your number until one grabbed you and you’d slammed him over your shoulder. “Let’s not, boys.” With snarls and the one still up spitting at your feet, you merely snorted and waved them off, leaving. Then you realised you now had a private lesson when you got a text through from your dad as the student asked for you. So now, you were a whole hour and a half late to dinner you’d been invited to, though you had texted Papyrus the Chillaxed what was happening.

 

He was cool with it and understood, saying that he told the other bros to postpone cooking for another hour.

 

You didn’t stop after lessons to shower, figuring you’d do so after you got back, but at least you were not sweaty or gross as it was a beginner wanting extra tips and one on one practise from you. You were still glad to have it over with and not lump out on your previous plans. Money was money though, and if any of you got a private lesson then you kept all the money the lesson cost because it was you specifically that was asked for. At any rate, you were in your Sifu outfit of a silk Chinese style top without sleeves in black with gold frog buttons on top of a long sleeved tight shirt and lycra shorts in black and a belt around your waist denoting your level. You thought about changing, but wanted to eat more, so grabbing the essentials and one extra thing you rushed to next door, finding the front door… unlocked?

 

“Hey bony-boys! Your front door is open!” You call out in confusion. “Don’t want you getting robbed or anything so I’m gonna close it properly!”

 

“SIFU!” You were launched into by a starry eyed Sans and caught him easily, hugging him to you now you learnt to expect it. “I HAVE MADE YOU SPLENDIDLY TASTY TACOS!” He also noted you smelt better now most of the scent of that male was gone, faded over time and also by his brothers’ scent and magic being prevalent on you.

 

Good.

 

He snuggled in with a purr, nuzzling into your collarbone as that’s what his face reached.

 

He wanted his smell on you too.

 

It would satisfy him in all manner of ways.

 

You shivered as a tingle went down your spine at his actions, as his fingers were clenching into you from where his hug had you right up against him. “Sounds fun.” You comment cheerfully, trying to ignore the confusing feelings in you. He acted rather… childishly? You didn’t exactly want to think _that_ , but immature wasn’t the word and neither was naive… Hm. Innocent. He seemed pure in intention and had the awe of the world around him that someone younger than him would hold. Innocent but then he’d do things and it made you want to delightfully _wreck_ the guy.

 

So badly.

 

What was up with these skellies?

 

You shake your head and let go of him. “I’m hungry. Let’s get going for food. Also, the front door-”

 

“WE KNEW YOU’D BE COMING AROUND AND LEFT IT OPEN FOR YOU! COME SIT NEXT TO ME!”

 

“Sure thing, lovely.” You say easily and get led by the hand to the kitchen, really just wanting to sit down and relax. “So taco’s, huh?” You asked sociably as you enter the kitchen.

 

Papyrus the Cheerful added on, “AND SPAGHETTI! FOR FRIENDSHIP!”

 

“Cool. We’re friends already though. How you doing, bonie-homies?” You ask the other two just chilling at the round dining table with two extra chairs to it. You slump next to Sans the Sleepy as they both greeted you lazily, barely lifting a hand and murmuring their words. “Woulda said goodbye to you at the bar the other day, but you weren’t there?”

 

“i’m a busy guy. thanks for having me in your thoughts.” He winked.

 

You snicker and give a little smirk as you reply. “Hard not to think about you after serving me up some of your _blue liquid_.”

 

He laughs and nudges you, “anytime.”

 

You give a saucy look, knowing the innocent skellie duo were narrow eyed glaring at you both, knowing something was going on over there that smelt of puns, and you were about to continue the silly flirtations with your mouth open but were interrupted.

 

“The bar?” Papyrus Swap asked, hands in pocket and flopped down low in his seat, but his eyes were locked on yours when you looked at him.

 

You raised your brows. “Hence the scent thing?”

 

His gaze turned to a suddenly sheepish Sans, sharp and with a raised bone brow.

 

“FOOD IS READY!” A humungous plate of pasta was dished up with a load of marinara sauce and smelling good and another was placed down with a ton of tacos full with spicy beef mince and red and green peppers. Your stomach reacted happily to it and the other Sans slipped into the seat next to you dishing out plates as Papyrus the Cosplay gave out cutlery.

 

“It smells great guys.”

 

Blueberry practically wriggled in anticipation from next to you, and with your thoughts still rather dirty, you couldn’t help but want to make him do that in another scenario. He dumped four tacos on your plate, giving you star eyes in impatient hope and with a grin you picked one up. You took a bite, and pure bliss wrecked your tongue for anything else but monster food. You even stilled, the magic of it doing wonders to your aching body and giving you an energy boost like no other. When you finally chewed and swallowed it simply… flared into your body and disappeared.

 

You couldn’t help but stare at it for a good minute, ignoring when the others began to get worried. You snapped out of it, mind trying to compute the fact you’d eaten but your stomach had nothing in it. you looked at Sans the Magnificent, gobsmacked. “This is, I, Just-HUH?!”

 

“I-Is it tasty?!” Blueberry squeaked out, on his knees on the cushioned chair and so close to your face it registered that he been repeatedly tapping you softly in the cheek with a phalange.

 

“It’s the best thing I’ve ever tasted. I really want to go for a run or something though? I don’t understand? I’m feeling really weird, but good, but… huh? So tasty though!” You munched the next one down quickly as Berry hugged you around the shoulders and nuzzled into your neck with happy sounds.

 

Sans and Papyrus the Unperturbed were quite the opposite, dropping the reluctant spoonful of spaghetti they each had. They both snagged one and bit into it, only for their eyes to widen when they felt how much magic had gone into it, how much more flavoursome it was and that they were suddenly very energized… and very predatory. They tried the spaghetti, only to find it was the same, minus the lust they gained. It was all delicious, however. The two excitable brothers had put in _far_ too much magic – but they didn’t understand why it suddenly tasted so good. It’d almost been _raw_ the previous days they ate it.

 

The tacos… Sans and Papyrus the Suddenly Knowing looked at each other before looking at Blueberry, who’d unknowingly stumbled across a branch of magic neither knew the skeleton had.

 

Lust Magic.

 

“YES! IT IS MADE WITH MUCH HEART!” Papyrus beamed at you and Blueberry, hands together and fingers interlocked as he gave you stars for eyes as well.

 

‘ _Cuuuute._ ’ You thought until Blueberry plonked onto your lap, stopping your legs from jittering like they had been previously. “Oh, uh.”

 

“LET’S GO DO SOMETHING FAST!”

 

Your mind shouldn’t be in the gutter so constantly. It was likely to stain. You looked up at the ceiling, thighs clenching when he went nearer your face at you lack of reply. You could not begin to lust after this adorable- Oh why bother saying no to yourself? Too fucking late to try deny yourself that you wanted someone so cute as Berry! You looked away from everyone, trying not to let the lust in your eyes be seen. “Uhhh… Can you please get off my lap? I, uhm, need the, uh, toilet.” Because it seemed the magic reacted fully now, in a way you hadn’t expected.

 

You gulped, shifting under the curious Berry.

 

…You were horny as fuck right then and needed a break from the four of them.

 

Or take all of them at once and-

 

They were your neighbours!

 

NEIGHBOURS!

 

You stood up abruptly, picking up the light guy under the arms. He was, what, forty pounds? Psh, that was nothing. He yipped and clung to you, arms around your neck and legs around your waist. Not helping. “E-Excuse us.” You strode out swiftly, needing the fresh air and when it hit you your body relaxed minutely. “Berry, I have to-”

 

“I’m staying with you!” He whispered, albeit loudly. Still quieter than normal.

 

Your mind swirled with the want to shove him to bed and without consciously doing so, you _moved_. Before you knew it you were in your brightly coloured room, you’d gotten to your bed, picked the skeleton off and threw him down so he bounced. His cheeks were hazed with blue, so fluffy and cute and you wanted to lick him all up. You felt so warm and so tingly from all that magic, you crawled to him with a little grin on your face. You’d enjoy the skeleton immensely. Teeth bared, you licked up the bones of his neck, making sure to flick the inside of each bone, humming in delight.

 

Only to yelp as you were twisted over and suddenly bones were locking your hands to the headboard, piercing it. You looked up at them and then with admiration at the abruptly dominating Sans who beamed at you proudly, looking at you as he sat on your hips, with his hands on his own.

 

“S-”

 

He interrupted with a wider smile, stars flickering to hearts. “The Magnificent Sans knows exactly what he wants to do to you!” He had an awareness that you shared this place with your brother and your family lived next door and was appropriately sound levelled to suit it. “You were with some guy! That isn’t good. You smell of him, still. That’s definitely not good. It seems my lazybones of a brother couldn’t do his job right, so I will have to! Do you mind me taking these away?” He tugged at your shorts.

 

At that moment in time there’s no way in hell you could have said no.

 

With that he shuffled back, slinging off your lycra shorts and looked up at you questionably. “Can I take off your cute lacy panties?!”

 

 _Hell yes_ he could, you were currently wet from what could happen since he’d tied you up via _bones_ of all things.

 

You nod enthusiastically, hurried for what could come.

 

Did he have something like Papyrus did?

 

Did it detach?

 

…Could he make more than one?

 

You shuddered, nearly missing the fact he’d taken off your panties and stuffed them into his scarf and with shorts long gone, but certainly not when he’d flipped the silk top that covered to the mids of your thighs, split at the sides and you felt cool air grace your lower lips. Blue sparked in his mouth and you watched as a tongue was formed, pointed at the end with a round nub until it widened out to a normal tongue when it reached his mouth, despite the fact it was about a foot in length.

 

You couldn’t help but stare at it.

 

What on earth…?

 

He ducked his head as his hands shoved your thighs apart with said tongue flicking at an inner thigh, and suddenly the strangeness of it was cast from your mind as lewdness overcame it.

 

Oh.

 

Useful.

 

Very useful indeed.

 

Sans spent a moment staring at your bared self, amazed at it. “It’s so pretty and pink and cute!”

 

You hope so. You did get it waxed not a week ago as a drunken dare.

 

His bony fingers slid down the flesh to gently touch you there and you couldn’t help the reactive jerk and whimper when he went right for the pleasure point cluelessly. “Oh! Sorry!”

 

“Don’t apologise, that’s a _wonderful_ place to circle a finger about gently.” You replied in an exhale. “Please can you use your tongue.” It wasn’t a question. “Now.”

 

His unsureness of possibly hurting you turned into a happy beam and he went right down and let his tongue lick at you, making a little noise squeak from your throat from the first touch of it. Oh, gods his tongue was cool and, as stupid as it sounded, felt magical. It was akin to the tingly feeling you’d felt since eating the tacos, but more… glittery? If you could make that a feeling? You even smelt blue raspberry from the tongue now but you were far more interested when – “Oooh, yesssss.” You hissed out when his tongue entered you, all cool and clean and crisp in feeling and making you shudder. He flickered it around to feel your tight walls, slurping his tongue out to get the flavour after a few seconds of exploration.

 

His body fully pulsed a blue in enjoyment when his head popped back up and grinned at you boyishly. He visibly gulped your liquid down with humming appreciation - _that little rascal knew what he was doing._

 

“I wanted to know what you tasted like! It’s really good! Can I have some more?” He asked hopefully, fingers clenching into the flesh above your knees.

 

You nod rapidly without a thought, wanting so much more, only for the door to slam open, something to quickly shove you up against the skeleton as the usually Chill skelebros burst in with blue and orange sweat on their brows and looking tired and stilled in shock at the position you were in.

 

As well from as the sharp, dark, ringing growl that over took the Berry skellie before he realised who it was.

 

The Sans in a scarf let his control over the two dangerous bones about to pierce his brothers heads dissipate into nothing and then began to flush a bright blue when he realised he’d also shuffled you behind him, one arm behind you and clenching you to him possessively. Had he really growled like that against his brothers?!

 

The Hoodied Sans spoke up, “sorry bout this,” and all three of them disappeared.

 

Your lust filled mind really, really hated them at that moment.

 

You settle, very unhappily, for your hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus unwittingly got revenge, haha! KARMA FOR 'YOU'! 
> 
> Will update sporadically, I suppose :)
> 
> Enjoy!!


	6. More Sleep Than Sleepover

 

 

 

 

 

** Chapter six **

 

 

The morning after, and you were contemplating simply rolling over and sleeping again. You groaned. Christ, had you really been overcome with sheer wanton need for the Cutest Skeleton Ever? It was like desecrating some ancient relic level of blasphemy.

 

He was cute and fun and enthusiastic - _and damn had his tongue really been that long?_

 

You whimpered and buried your face in the pillow before nixing that guilt near on instantly as you looked up. You stared at the headboard with holes in it with a widening dirty grin. Oh but that brought some nice memories back. You kind of had to wonder what else the guy could do. He was creative, showcased by the use of bones not being bendy and still tying you up very well.

 

Not that you tried hard to escape.

 

Noting the time, you groan and got out of bed and prepared for the day. Private lessons all day with advanced and expert level students. Sixteen hours of demanding physical fighting, You really thought about getting into university now. It was still open for applications right? You had a two hour break today, you’d check then.

 

That never happened because three quarters of the way through the day you had a face suddenly full of blueberry cuddling into your neck and pleading for forgiveness for what his twin and elder brother Papy had explained was essentially drugging her. That at the very least, even if you would have wanted it, you weren’t informed and that was not on. When you’d pulled him off enough for him to look at your grinning face, he’d cut himself off, blinked at you cutely as you held him out in front of you, his feet dangling a half foot from the ground.

 

“YOU AREN’T ANGRY?”

 

“Nah. It was fun, hm? But next time, I agree. Tell me.”

 

“I DIDN’T KNOW I COULD.”

 

“Ah.” That made things… weird.  “Then let’s just let bygones be bygones and no more drugging the food, okay? Not unless we want to play with going crazy, but, uh, not yet.”

 

“OKAY. WILL I SEE YOU LATER?”

 

“Gonna be exhausted today buddy, I’ll end up just watching a movie and passing out to it. Tomorrow is good though.”

 

“STAY AROUND MINE! WE CAN BUILD A PILLOW FORT AND HAVE SNACKS!”

 

No reason not to. You wondered if something else could also happen beneath the pillow fort. A grin hit your face. You nod, really trying not to let yesterday affect you. “Can do. Why was there lust magic in there by the way?” Blueberry blushed brightly and you chuckled. “Right, no need to answer that. Hey… are monsters… do they?” Just say it, jeez. “Do they commonly have a relationship with more than two people?”

 

“NO. BUT MY BROTHER AND I WANT YOU.”

 

You twitch and look around swiftly, glad the private lesson student had yet to arrive in the upper room such classes were held in. “Hey, shh on that! I don’t want my family knowing my relations not matter what they think about it.”

 

“WE ARE NOT ASHAMED.”

 

“I’m also not your partner Sans. We had fun. Let’s keep it at that.”

 

“YOU WOULD NOT WITH TO BE WITH US AT ALL?” He had to know, because he did not wish to see his brother unhappy, and the thought of going back made him so sad. Sans missed Alphys a lot, but his brother came first, and Undyne had more than made up for it, even if he missed his old captains boisterous face and cooking lessons and magic lessons. If it did not work out with you, which he truly hoped it did as he was already attached to you, then he had to know sooner rather than later. Papyrus was beginning to get very worried, even if he hid it.

 

Hit you with the heavy stuff why doesn’t he? You grimace before giving a small grin. “I-I didn’t say that but hey, I’ve only known you a short amount of time-”

 

“HUMANS NEED LONGER?”

 

Your student came in, relieving you. This was getting a bit too crazy. “I have to teach now, Sansberry, I’ll see you later.”

 

He seemed unhappy with that, but left with a loud goodbye and a wave.

 

 

\---

 

 

You felt your body ache as you knocked on the neighbours door and wondered if you should just go back to bed.

 

It was Papyrus who opened the door, cigarette in mouth. “Sup?”

 

“Hey mate, Sans invited me over.” You smile tiredly, forgetting about the whole no calling monsters mate thing.

 

His arm snuck out and wrapped around your waist, shucking you up against him as the other arm leaned on the doorframe. His usually slouched spine made it so he was looming over you, chest pressed up against yours and you felt a dirty thrill encase you. “Is that so.” His words were a growl, naughty and raunchy and so delicious. “Visiting the house so late at night to spend time with my brother? You could be using my magic to help you with that. You keep it in your bed right? My little gift?” He smirks, the cigarette burning away by now and he spat the butt in the next door neighbours open garbage bin. “There’s more to do with it still.”

 

Lust flared in you, but you chuckled and pushed him inside, not stepping from his hold. He followed you, not letting you go. “Sounds yummy. I’m still here to have pillow fort times with your brother.”

 

He snorted, repeating, “Pillow fort times,” to himself in amusement. He slings his arms around your waist and put his jaw to your crown, leaning on you lazily, making your chest tighten in want. He was warm and it was flaring into you, your already drowsy body becoming sleepier. It was nice. You wanted more of his touch. “Maybe I’ll join you then.” He slowly walked you both forward with his bony body rubbing yours slightly, kicking the door shut and then the lock clicked.

 

With his arms around you and circling thumbs other hips, you wondered how he did that.

 

Footsteps skittered down the steps before you could ask and Sans looks at you both with eyes that lit up. He flung himself at you and you choked a little as you caught him, his arms wrapping tightly around the pair of you with gleeful sounds. He nuzzled into your collarbone and you wondered if you heard him sigh under his breath but you sure did feel his body become less tense. “SIFU!”

 

“Heya, baby, you good?”

 

He understood it was time to sleep and kept a normal tone of voice. Mostly. He girnned at you, all happy and pleased you were here. You felt cheered at that. He really did want you here. “Yes! Now let’s go get the fort set up! I’ll set up the snacks, you two go ahead!”

 

With that, Papyrus pushed you forward and up the steps, not letting go. It felt nice, to have someone not let go of you, cuddling in and snuggling into you. You felt special. You didn’t even know why. For all you knew, they could have moved here from too many ex’s or whatever. Well, it’s not like you had any attachment to them but for attraction. Who cared if you did the deed with them? You had a life outside of them. The door opened without you pushing it open, a glimmer of orange blaring. “Uh…”

 

He watched you peer at it curiously. “My magic. Surely you have a _hold_ of it being mine?”

 

You grin at the thought of it in your hand, sweeping your hand back to gently caress his hip bone. “I have previously, but man, I have such a short term memory.” You sigh and walk away, grinning deeply to yourself when you saw Swap Pap flush a bit, watching you go. Blueberry had a room you were most used to. It was a bedroom that still had the bright orange paint on the walls you’d asked for the owner previous to the one before have up. That owner had been there since you were fifteen and learnt to bake from him. The old boy had even had you paint this room and all others your dad waved you away to do. “I missed this room.”

 

“Hm?” Papyrus enquired, leaning against the wall as you looked around.

 

“Oh, uh, the second to last owner of this place was a French guy that loved kids and baking, so often times he let me an Marcus stay over and we got baking lessons from him. I can make a damn good croissant. He passed away, uh, dusted, about six years ago. Broke my heart. It was the first death I’d personally ever encountered. He had a heart attack, I remember me and Marcus running with him on our back, swapping every few minutes to get him to the hospital.” You paused for a moment, missing Jacques immensely. He had no family, so he gave over everything in his last will and testament to you and Marcus, who he felt were his own grandkiddies. “He was wonderful.”

 

“I’m glad you had someone like that in your life.”

 

“Thanks.” His hand squeezed your shoulder, but you moved to spread the two duvets on the floor, and the two pillows. You’d need another two if Papyrus wanted to stay, as well as prop to make a fort. “Need to-” Bones stuck up, encased in orange. It made a wonderful little fort in front of the television in the room. “Nice one.” You knelt down and touched the bone. It was soft and slick. “Do you control… of course you do.”

 

Papyrus stuck another lollipop in his mouth. “Hm? The bone, you mean? Oh, yeah. I can. My bones, so yeah, course I can.”

 

“Good to know.”

 

The two of you continued to make the little fort comfy and warm. He brought in fairy lights from some other room and it lit it all up soothingly. Sans came bursting in with four bowls of snack stuff, excited and beaming. He set them down without dropping anything. You saw gummy sweeties like Haribo in one, crisps and hummus in another and chilli Doritos in one and hard candies in another.

 

“We need that monster food, bro.”

 

“We’ll have one or two!” He argued, diving into the fort and sighing loudly and happily. “---! Join me! We shall cuddle!”

 

You grin and shuffle into the middle, turning so your head faced the television. “I have joined y-! URK!” You coughed as Sans grabbed and nuzzled into you, body completely up against yours. You let an arm wrap around him, enjoying the feel of him against you. He smelt nice, like… well  tacos. He loved tacos so that was understandable, but there was an extra smell you couldn’t put a name to just yet. He wasn’t heavy, being a skeleton, but he felt like a good weight against you. He was a bit pokey being a skeleton and all bony, but there’d been let pointiness than you’d expect.

 

“You feel so nice to cuddle.” He mumbled as the television went on, leaning on you completely. “I wanna fall asleep.”

 

You chuckle and reply quietly into his… skull. “I might as well go back home then.”

 

Sans whined loudly and clung to you. “Nooo! Stay! I’ll miss you!”

 

You sigh, fake, and pull away. “I dunno…”

 

“Nooo! No no no!” He clung tighter and even when you lifted up into a push up position he didn’t let go. “Stay!”

 

You huffed and flopped down again, surprised when you didn’t feel pain but only the feeling on landing on another body. You cuddled into him as some film began. “Well, maybe.” You slouched to the side, pressing a kiss to his temple before rolling over on your stomach, not seeing the hearts in his eyes. Papyrus made his way in, Doritos bowl in hand. You swiftly nabbed the crisps and hummus bowls and sat cross legged next to him. You slouched on the tall skeleton that still was far higher in height than you even when sitting. “Ready?” You waggled your brows up at him.

 

“Course I am.”

 

Naturally within minutes Sans was asleep, cuddling up to your knee. You set the bowls away from you, not that hungry but happy to just lean on Papyrus as _The Incredibles_ was half way done. You were sleepy and could feel yourself nod off, but Paps seemed to have other plans. An arm was slung around your waist and you were shucked up close to orange hoodie. “Hm?”

 

Lips somehow formed and you could feel sucking on your jaw and neck, making want flare in you and you sighed. He flopped back, with you on him. He purred at the contact, magic vibrating and sounding just like a cat would. You shuddered and relaxed into him, arms crossing on his sternum and your chin comfortably on forearms. It was close enough that you could kiss him.

 

Kiss you did.

 

His teeth had this magical flesh over them making you feel taut and needy as his arms entwined around you, keeping you close. He wanted to explore and his tongue licked at your lips and you happily let him in. Gods he was a good kisser but then he also explored which wasn't conducive to kissing but he wanted to slurp all of you up. you felt a shiver go down your spine making him clench you closer and grind up into you. You hummed but broke from him, knowing in your state you couldn't give him what you both wanted.

 

A damn good make out session wasn't on the agenda right now, sorry Paps.

 

You parted, giving a small grin. He flashed something in front of you and you leaned back, only for him to smirk. The capsule dick. You grin lazily and when he brought it to your lips you slowly lick at it with a flat tongue, making him shiver and grind up into you.

 

“Shit, ---…” He muttered, watching avidly as your tongue flicked over the top cheekily. “It looks amazing.”

 

“Tastes pretty good too. What do you actually taste like?”

 

He seemed bemused. “That?”

 

“What?!” You felt sleepiness wash away for a second as surprise filled you. “ _Really?!_ ”

 

“Yes?”

 

If you decided to have him for your own, chase him… he’d taste like that? Damn. “I could suck your dick for hours then.”

 

He groaned as you intently watch the magic in his hand. “Woman. Saying such things…”

 

You lean up and suck it watching him with complete focus and that wry grin on your face that made him suck in a breath. His magic flared wildly, making Sans next to you shift and frown. He was beginning to wake up. It made you realise that oh shit, you were sucking off one brother and the other one had pinned you to a bed head and began licking you out. Ashamedly, you moved away, guilty. Even you had limits of shamelessness. “Ah, I can’t.”

 

“What? We both want you.”

 

“You _both_ want me?” You repeated and then remembered that-

 

_BUT MY BROTHER AND I WANT YOU._

 

-Sansberry had said something similar.

 

Oh.

 

They’d been there less than a week but both wanted you.

 

You went red. Wow. “Uh, really? But…”

 

“Can’t help it. You’re cheeky and flirty enough for me and kind and submissive enough for him.”

 

“Oh really? Submissive… didn’t think of that word.” With a grin you tugged his detachable member from him and put it to the side. “No offence, but I’m too tired, even for that, hunniekins. Tomorrow I may do kinky as hell stuff, tonight… well, can you give me hugs? I uhm, really want them from you.”

 

His smirking lessened to warmth and he snagged you right up against him and sighed with yo against him. Gods, you were so fleshy and soft and nice. He couldn’t imagine sleeping without such niceness now. Was there some way to make you stay for good? He thought to the time he had left to ground here in this universe.

 

Three weeks.

 

Three weeks and he had to stay back home with no way to get here ever again.

 

His heart panged.

 

To think of living without such a heart ever again...

 

He tucked you tightly to him.

 

No. There had to be some way to make you stay for good.

 

“ME TOO.” Sans grabbed at you from behind making you yelp into Papyrus’ orange hoodie. You were completely against both skeletons, with the arm you were lying on now uncomfortable. You shifted a touch, dislodging your arm to sneak it under Papyrus neck. The other arm went around his chest as you nuzzled into his neck. Sans petty much flopped on you two, cuddling you both. He lightly kissed your shoulder and you hummed happily. Despite all pointy boniness, It was somehow warm and comfy and you liked it a lot. You shuddered at the kiss to you neck and then giggled at the next few, hitting certain ticklish points. “Sans, sleep time.”

 

“I LIKE THIS.”

 

Papyrus kiss your throat and murmured, “Same.”

 

“Ditto.” You breathed out.

 

Sleep slumped through you even when you herd words.

 

“Hey… will you stay with us forever…?”

 

You didn’t recall who said that, even as you hummed accordingly and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed cheeky/fluffyness so here it is. 
> 
> Who knows what the morning will bring? 
> 
> Want something to happen, tell me in the comments!!


	7. Wakey Wakeeey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh Heh.

 

 

 

** Chapter Seven **

 

 

You woke up feeling utterly luxurious. Gooooooddamn you were comfy and warm and all snuggled in. You sighed out and happily shuffled a bit only to frown sleepily when arms tucked around you tightened and a with a little whining sound coming from your chest area you were pulled tightly into bones.

 

Oh yeah.

 

You grin to yourself. You had a very adorable darling in your arms. You snuggled him into your chest, lifting a leg and leaning it over his hip and let it lay there. Sans was mostly sleeping, just waking up himself, but he instinctively seemed to want to please people and softened that area with magic so flesh wasn’t digging painfully into bone. You had to wonder at how comfortable with these people you were that you’d met mere days ago. Enough you were very content to… sleep with them every night. You blinked at that, staring at one of the fairy lights Papyrus put up.

 

“Sifu.” Sans mumbled, nuzzling into you, fingers clenching your waist. He sighed and you watched with a grin as he stilled, gasped, and looked up at you with wide eyes, before yelping and burying his face back into your chest, burrowing in. Then he realised he was pressed deeply into your breast and went so blue even the back of his skull was tinged with the colour. You chuckled and gave a large kiss to his head that had him squawk out a sound. “I AM AWAKE NOW.”

 

“I can see. Would you like a good morning kiss?”

 

His head shot up so fast you almost didn’t dodge his skull colliding with your chin. He looked at you with bright blue hearts for eyes and nodded rapidly.

 

You giggle and gently lean down to kiss his teeth that had magic covering it and gently kiss it. It seemed to react to what you were doing and learnt what you had and reciprocated. Magic pulsed and formed lips of his own that suddenly kissed you with enthusiasm. You shuddered at the pleasant feelings and moved against him, kissing him with more firmness. He yipped with excitement and swiftly tugged you closer to him with intent, pulling you under him and not breaking the kiss. An arm around your waist with a hand to press your arched back against him and the other hand by your head and somehow the small seeming guy was huge and everywhere and in control.

 

You felt as if you weighed nothing to him simply placing you were he wanted you, and felt your body wake up in an entirely different way. You pulsed in want, pussy throbbing and wanting attention on it, a full ache blooming there and getting your attention. You shifted your hips to try and concentrate on the kissing instead of what was happening down there, but he was kissing you harder, holding your face to the position he wanted you in, enjoying the intense kissing and oddly silent. You parted from him with your breathing heavy and eyes lidded.

 

He watched you with quiet intent, feeling your soul in your pound in joy and watching your body work harder from the excitement and want flush around you. “…”

 

“You okay? You’re quiet.”

 

He grinned broadly. He voice was an excited whisper as he replied, “I want to take everything in! And brother is still sleeping!”

 

You turn to the side and see the snoozing skeleton with his back to you both, lightly snoring.

 

“Uh, is this really okay? You and him wanting to bone me? No pun intended but hey.” You waggled your brows and he groaned and flopped his head on your shoulder making you snicker.

 

“We want you.” You let your hand, which had actually been gripping onto his top to keep him close, trail down him, smiling softly as he shivered as if he had nerves to send such impulses and up again. “Feels good.” He murmured into your ear, biting at the shell of it gently and running his hand up your side to grasp your chin and gently turn your face so he could kiss you. His techniques was getting better by the second, copying what you did and enjoying how you kissed and responding with increasing firmness and demand, pulling you so close and gripping hard.

 

You could feel the sheer slickness you were producing and broke from his kiss to instead nibble down his neck and make him hiss inwardly. He gave a sharp gasp when you’d found a point he enjoyed and bit down like a dog with a bone, using your tongue to roughly lick the underside. He keened at that, grasping at you frantically and returned the favour with extra on top, kissing up and down your neck, licking just a rough and biting and nibbling and making you near beg for him to go down further, for him to take your clothes off. He was beginning to, needy hands struggling with your Sifu clothing so he could feel your skin and warmth with his bare bones.

 

You easily tug the belt off and undo one of the frog button on your top, but Sans was watching and quickly took over, wanting to do the rest himself and assert his dominance. One layer open and the smaller skellie beamed up at you and you managed a small grin back before a forceful nudge of your chin to the right by his jaw so he could get back at your neck to get more little bites all over it and you were staring at a startled Papyrus.

 

“Morning,” You say breathlessly and suddenly Sans sprung up with a yip to stare at his brother, tongue slurping back into his mouth with a wet smacking sound and eyes wide. Another yip and he buried himself in your silk top, embarrassed at being caught and making you burst out laughing at the situation.

 

Papyrus huffed out his Nyeh Heh Heh’s as well. His eyes trailed down you, smirking at all the red on your neck and looked knowingly at Sans, who was peeking at him. “Looks like someone couldn’t wait to claim you. How about I join in?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO! Did you enjoy the short chapter? You guys get to choose who has You first! You who is more in control and tops US!Papyrus, or US!Sans who doms you rather territorially! ;). I tease. I know. I enjoy it.
> 
> I'm on tumblr now under the same name of batsugames - send me shit. Not literal shit, mind, but undertal trash is fun o see ;) (Read: send me kinky pornie wornie stuff)


	8. Blueberry's First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You and the Berry, cause he outvoted Paps by the time I got to sitting down and going at this. This is a direct continuation from last chapter, so if you need a refreshed, go back a chappie and enjoy it as a full thing rather than the 2k words we got going on down here to make it the full 3k glory.

 

 

 

** Ch 8 **

 

 

You give a dirty little grin and snuggled into Sans, licking at his cheek and making the shorter member of this triad wriggle against you deliciously. You take a moment to enjoy that, closing your eyes and feeling a couple of his ribs rub against your breasts and unknowingly graze over you nipples that sent a pulses of want riding through you. You shuddered with a hum of enjoyment and open your eyes again, pupils dilated. You bit your lip teasingly with a cheeky look and Papyrus crawled closer in reaction, making you grin wider.

 

His bones gently clicked against each other curiously when he came close enough and stroked his finger down your cheek. “Isn’t that a sight worth seeing,” He murmured, looking at you with something else that lust in his expression and stance.

 

You blink, some of the haze of lust disappearing from you as you give a curious look to him. He certainly wasn’t thinking about ravishing you and making you cry out in that moment, but, too late to ask as his smirk comes back fully and you’re suddenly pulled up into a sitting position and he’s right up next to you, orange hoodie brushing against you. “Oooh, up close and personal, hm?” You tease, dragging a fingertip down his neck.

 

Papyrus really wanted to go for you, wanting to be inside you and feel your slicked up heat surround him. “Can’t wait to see it all happen.” He smirked at his brother, unsure about this, but very willing to see your face light up in pleasure even if it was Sans doing this. He could enjoy it regardless, he felt.

 

Blinking before a beam settled over his face, Sans once more took command and sat up, pulling you with him, knees on either side of your hips. You looked up at him, feeling excitement flare in you as he took control. Your silk top swiftly went with a giggle from Sans. He grasped your shoulders, feeling the skin tight top. It was a simple thermal top, but it seemed he’d not encountered such a thing yet. Again, that went, and the two brothers stiffened at the cloth around your chest, binding your chest down.

 

“ARE YOU INJURED?!”

 

You chuckled and shook your head, feeling relaxed despite the two males staring at you in a hard manner. They looked ready to fight which made your grin drop. “It’s to hold them down so I don’t bounce painfully.” Perhaps to alleviate them and their fears, should this happen again, you’d wear a couple of sports bras. “Here-” You reach back but Sans quickly cut you off.

 

“NO.” He fiddled with the knot at the back to the side and gave an ‘a-ha!’ when he unravelled your poor abused chest.

 

You sighed and grabbed your ladies rubbing them to relieve them from the ache.

 

“That’s my job!” He whispered, sitting on your lap and leaning back but unable to keep his eyes off you to enforce that.

 

You grin and flop back, barely holding your breasts so they jiggled around as you slammed to the cushioned floor and making him put his hands to his face with an ‘eep!’ of embarrassment but he was still peering through his fingers, lit up blue all over his face. With a little smirk, you then stick out your tongue lewdly and wink at him, rubbing your breasts both erotically and tauntingly, humming out little moans of want when you rubbed your nipples back and forth.

 

Sans was enamoured by those little noises, unable to look away. “M-Make those sounds again!” He demanded, leaning over you, hearts as eyes.

 

You casually put your hands behind your head, watching as both brothers took your topless self in greedily. “You’ll have to make me make those-” He pounced on you at that, biting at your lower neck and puncturing the soft skin and you sucked in a breath loudly. “A-Ah. Nghhh…”

 

He’d licked up your neck to cover the little holes with his spittle, and down again while leaving magic in the holes, nibbling on your collarbone as some base urge of his was satisfied. He then happily explored down your chest with his hands as he did so, crouched over you and letting only his presence be seen. His brother would have to make do with being a silent viewer this time around. He leaned on his hands and stared down at you, he wanted you to do things to him, make you flush that really cute red that suited you, and he wanted you to taste each other.

 

A grin and he was about to take off his gloves, but he cocked his head at the thought as he eyed it and then put the gloved hand to your mouth. He was about to say, but you knew what he wanted from his actions and eagerly leaned up and bit the end of the glove and pulled it off, huffing it to the other side of you away from his brother. It was quickly followed by the next, but you had his wrist and he waited to see what you’d do. He did not expect for you to put his fingers in your mouth and suck.

 

You winked at him and let the rough of your tongue rub against all the separate bones, delighting at the small tingles of magic that kept them connected as well as made them up. You guessed that all monsters seemed to have that feeling. Papyrus did when you held his hand in the Training Hall, and the Cheerful Papyrus did to and- god Sans just squeak-groaned loudly when you licked between the strong bones of his palm. Oh? You quickly bit and scraped your teeth and he utterly keened at the sound.

 

Sans adored what you were doing to him, but he couldn’t help but want to take control again so he swirled his fingers around, making your eyes widen and he shoved his fingers in that bit too deep and you choked on the bone. He pulled out a little, but then realised that felt good on his phalanges. He wanted your tongue on his body, loved the wide eyes look you gave him. You were so sexual, he wanted to make you stare at him as if you were the innocent one to his wiles.

 

With that, he shuffled off of you, and sucked at you breasts, tugging at your nipples with his teeth and licking them hard after and watching every emotion on your face. He needed to know what made you go crazy, was learning the right move to make you his human from sheer need for him in this manner. He divested himself of his shorts, barely even giving a thought to the other skeleton now slowly jerking off to the side of him. He stood on his knees before you and his light blue dick was hard and standing to attention. “I want to feel your tongue on me here!” He gently squeezed his throbbing magical cock.

 

You were surprised at how damn nice his dick was. It was definitely a respectable size. You’d definitely enjoy it.

 

“Naked,” Papyrus suddenly said. “Both get naked.”

 

A few seconds later and naked you were slowly having your pussy rubbed by one tall skeleton as you sucked another off, giving off little moans as you circled your hips for more contact, but the hoodie skeleton wasn’t giving an inch. God damn tease was getting back at you even more. Berry was huddled over you, whining and shaking near silently into your ear. He began murmuring words or adoration, telling you how much he wanted to be in you, how good your mouth was and that he loved your tongue.

 

You gripped his hips.

 

It seemed that was all it took for Sansberry to move away. “Can we?”

 

Asking for consent even at this time?

 

He was absolutely wonderful.

 

You nod eagerly and you were swiftly turned over onto your back, grinning up lustfully at the blue hued male and without warning, he shot his hips forward and hilted in you completely, making you cry out loud. Your head flung back, not seeing how Sans was watching you in amazement, stars and hearts interchanging rapidly.

 

This was how he wanted to make you feel! He pulled out and then pushed in again with the exact some power and speed, making you groan. Hm. Maybe more would keep the sound up? It felt so good to enjoy this with you and he wanted to do it again – he thrust getting a moan – and again – he thrust harder getting a yelp – and again – he went harder and quicker making you give the loudest sound yet – so you would get to that point he’d gotten himself to since meeting you.

 

You groaned with each wet slap of a thrust into you, tightening your pussy on his as he held your wrists down and pounded into you. Your body was in a frenzy wriggling about for more and jerking at each fully hilted cock in you, hands clenching and unclenching as your breasts juddered back and forth with the power he put into his moves. You cried out for more, to have him complete you. You felt him pull your hand down so they crossed over at the forearms and held your opposite shoulders, keeping you still.

 

Sans felt something in him guide him, shuffling forward and shifting your hips up so your thighs were over his hip bones and your arse was on his thigh bones. He felt a grin lit proudly on his face when you seemed to have some wonderful spot found. He memorised it, changing his magic in his dick so you could have a nice rougher texture bang against it as he slammed into you. You were crying out loud now and he felt sheer masculine satisfaction and dominance at making you like this, getting him off and your body tensing so hard as you reached your ending.

 

You going silent had him worried for a moment but then you’d reached up and bit into his collarbone, crying out your completion as you came all over the pounding dick hard enough that your mind went white and your pussy pulsed harder than it ever had. He groaned loudly as you clenched down so unbelievably tightly and convulsing around his sensitive dick that he gasped and came in you, filling you up with his blue magic and making you keen lowly as you shook through your orgasm.

 

You relaxed and the skeleton fell into you, nuzzling you close to him and wondering at the repetitive licking he was now giving your neck but decidedly not caring. You’d just had the best orgasm of your life – thought was way too hard right now.

 

Papyrus cleaned his magic away, watching his brother do those motions. He knew exactly why. Sans had taken you as his mate, to not have another. But that was a one way bond, a declaration of his intent and loyalty. It usually wasn’t so bold, places like a hip or bicep, but he knew his brother was unusually dominant in that regard. He wondered how you were going to play it off to people for now. That would glow with his magic that was now imbedded both into your neck and your pussy.

 

Papyrus would take you, but he wouldn’t give his own mark so obviously.

 

No.

 

He had a better idea of where he would put his.

 

 _‘A more apt place,’_ He thought in dark amusement as he looked at the pair of you with a grin. ‘ _Of course I’d have to get bro to teach me it._ ’ He was the one with lust magic, after all.

 

Sans day was today, but soon would be his time.

 

He left you both to it, knowing you’d likely get randy and Sans would react from the mark in you. That’s how Sans lust magic worked. Most monsters only had the ability to SOULbond. You just had the wonderful luck to be the chosen one of a monster with a dominant streak and the magic to back it up. This was Sans first time, but his lust magic would soon have you a needy mess whenever Sans wanted it, or whenever a fancy passing of sex flicked over your mind – because he’d be able to feel it now.

 

Sans would feel your magic and would screw you at any chance he could get.

 

He took out a carton of cigarettes and took out one, stuffing in his mouth as he went to the door with a quick teleportation

 

Papyrus would soon bite you and do the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIRST time. Any particulars you lot want for next time? Comment below, darlings :P x
> 
> Also I have a tumblr thing: batsugames cause im so imaginative yeah.
> 
> Also i want to do a SOULwords one shot. Ideas anyone?


	9. Waking Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully it's okay. It seems good???
> 
> Mainly the thoughts of what I have in mind if I were to bang a skeleton monster.

 

 

 

** Chapter Nine **

 

 

 

You wake up later in the day, stretching out with a skeleton on you and really, really wanted to get up. You ached in all the right place and you smiled sleepily at the thought of it. With a little sigh you gently lifted yourself up and cradled your bed partner, who, without his clothing or loud personality _was small_.

 

You frowned in concern. He was in your lap, and you could see every bone, could see how… breakable, he was. You enjoyed his boisterousness, his boyish charm and his need to please you in all manners. In return, he’d gained some of your affection simply by being who he was and even more now by how hard he’d given it to you.

 

You grinned, feeling the small pulse of want before ignoring it when he shifted in your hold because, damn, he really was bones.

 

He really was a skeleton.

 

It sounded stupid in your mind, you knew that.

 

But there was thinking the guys were attractive when they were awake and in their normal personality and clothed and covered and seeming bigger than they were, and there was the bare stark reality of this naked skeleton on you with only a loosely happy look on his face and so petite in being bones only.

 

It made you watch him with quiet pensiveness. Of course it did. You’d never seen a monster in all their glory, and the first one you do is a skeleton. A skeleton you couldn’t help but connect to the one in your own body. It was an odd experience and you felt a bit disjointed for it.

 

You needed some time to come to terms with it.

 

Which was right now as you stared at him curiously, running a hand over his skull. He mumbled something, rousing somewhat out of sleep before sighing softly and rubbing his face into your collarbone and neck where his magic lay prominently. It was shining with his energy, that pretty sparkling blue of his SOUL. You could see its light on your shoulder. You ignored it for now, sure it’d dull soon enough or that he’d let it dim or take it away.

 

You didn’t know what it meant to him.

 

Ignoring that, you ran a hand down his neck bones, trying to remember the names of them your father had drilled into you before you left to go travel in Asia. He knew as much a doctor would in this area, you bet. Heck, your dad was awesome enough to have the experience and knowledge of an actual doctor with dozens of years of experience what with all the injuries he’d dealt with on a daily bases with hundreds of students going through the dojo over the thirty odd years of teaching. You loved him a lot. You wondered if you would grow to love these guys as much.

 

They’d certainly made you smile.

 

It was odd. You really couldn’t think of them not in your life. They had an energy about them that made them simply memorable and enjoyable to have around. Even if they were unusual, weird… skeletons… You stared, running a finger gently down his ribs and you were strangely attracted to him. His bones were smooth with rounded tips when you explored. Your actions were innocent, but you could see him shift like he would when he was awake and horny. That wasn’t what you wanted. You needed to get with the fact he was bones and yet a living breathing person like you. That cultures the world around saw skeletons as a symbol of death and so did you and you needed to get over that.

 

You gently trailed a hand up his femur, noting the little chips in the otherwise perfect femur bones. He practised a lot. You took in his hand, cradling it in your own. You’d subconsciously noted his hand had rougher touches to it with your tongue and seeing them with your eyes you understood. He trained with his summoned bones, using them like clubs you predicted by the skeleton type callouses. But the callouses at the thick of his palm beneath his pinky weren’t as much. So, clubs mainly, but also some long enough to be considered polearms. Close and medium range fighter. Did he do anything else?

 

‘ _I wonder if I should teach him long range as well… A bone ball with spikes on it to reflect my fav weapon,_ ’ you wonder with a little smile as you take in his cute feet and touch them gently. “Pretty feet.”

 

“Th-Thank you!”

 

You snapped your head around to look at him and grin lightly at his blush. “Hey there, baby. Did you sleep well?” He looked so alive suddenly, and his body didn’t look so still. You thought he was cute asleep, but you much preferred him awake and lively. He nodded almost shyly at you, looking down at his naked self before flushing blue and looking at you again. You give a smile, a little confused. “Are you self-conscious?” He went a deeper blue. “It’s probably the same for you. Looking at this naked human female-”

 

“-and we’re so different!” He finished off enthusiastically, touching you with his fingertips. “I like your body! Can I touch you all over?”

 

You nodded and let go of him, putting your hands behind your head as you lay down. “Explore. Don’t get freaked out by any noises I make. I’m also still rather sore, so let my lady parts be gently touched for a bit if you decide to be naughty, hm? I don’t heal as well as a monster,” You teased.

 

Sans cocked his head and then went out the little pillow fort for a second before coming back in with a piece of candy. “Take this!”

 

You did, unwrapping on it with Sans helpfully getting rid of the wrapper and sucking on it. Gods this was cheeky as all hell, but you much preferred the taste of Sans and Papyrus. One tasted like blue raspberry and a bit sharper and the other like peaches and cream. This candy was, in terms of flavour, dull in comparison. “I would love it if they tasted more like you and Papy. Your dicks are so much nicer to taste.”

 

Sans went blue but grinned widely in pride anyway. “I can try?”

 

“Listen, if I’m in a fight and I have this in my mouth to heal me and then suddenly I’m horny, that’s not a good thing. Very distracting.”

 

“Do you fight a lot?” His voice was calm as he rubbed at your neck soothingly, unhappily watching the redness go away but feeling pleasure at the sight of his mark on you, four large puncture holes where his canines matched. He wanted to puncture them again, make it bluer and bolder and more his, but you only got one shot with that intent in your magic. His SOUL would not permit him to do another marking. He giddily looked at it once more – _he’d chosen a mate! YES!_ \- and then made his way down to touch at your chest.

 

You sighed as he rubbed your breasts, more trying to understand how they felt rather than turn you on. Still, you were getting slick once again. “Yes, if I’m in a tournament, which I will be in a couple weeks.” You respond lightly and sit up pushing him back and feeling up the soft boner he had which was hardening as you paid attention to it. You give a lazy lick up it to lather it up with wetness, and with a small move to get over him, you were sinking down on his cock and lazily riding him. He yelped at your hotness burning him and then groaned at the feel of you gently riding him, hands to your hips and holding them tight, feeling the muscle and bone with his thumb.

 

“Ngh… how long for?”        

 

“Only a couple days. Unfortunately- Mm-” You cut yourself off as he fiddles with your clit while the other hand grasps your breast and fondles your nipple, thinking that god that felt so good. You take your time in continuing, “Damn Sans that feels great. Keep going, baby, I love it.” He didn’t dig his thumb into your clit in deeper in response, feeling the atmosphere and that lazy was the way to go for now. You enjoyed the feeling, clenching in time to his thrusts and enjoying the way his eyes half lidded and his bright beam felt into an easy grin. He thrust up gently, feeling your hot walls in leisurely pleasure. “Yeah, it’s the females so it’ll be shorter. I should get you and the bone-boys tickets for the finals actually.”

 

“You’re in the finals?!” Sans asked, groaning his words out as he drifted his hand down to help you thrust more. He shifts your legs apart a little more, trying to get your clit in contact with his magic stomach. It worked as his magic was so tingly against your clit as exciting your sexual nerves more.

 

“No, but I definitely won’t be in anything less. Might as well let you guys have the best fight for free as I’ll be in it.” You feel yourself reaching that peak at a languorous pace, enjoying the gentle sex after such a pounding the time before you slept. You could feel his cock slant to a certain spot he learnt earlier and you groaned loudly. “Cheeky bastard,” You commented, making him giggled and hit it harder. You gasped when you felt you slowly building orgasm spike and you were suddenly so close. “You learn well.”

 

He beamed up at you, dragging you down to kiss him deeply by the back of the neck, thrusting up quicker. “I’ll come,” He mumbled, concentrating on your bodies. You raised a brow with a little smirk before closing your eyes, feeling yourself so near now, lower body tightening and thighs burning. “Now and then.” He begun thrusting vigorously now and you felt your mind waver before you groaned, cutting yourself off for a silent moment and then came over his cock with a high sounding sigh, only for him to re-bite that wound on your neck in a more shaking pattern, as if to widen the bites. It only added to your pleasure that made your body shudder as you felt him come into you, cool magic making you tremble viciously for a good ten seconds during your orgasm before you began to relax.

 

You flumped into him, cuddling him as he snuggled up into you, kissing your temple as you buried your head into his neck with a happy, contented sigh even as cool come slicked down your thigh.

 

Human come was body temperature; magic was at least ten degrees less in Celsius.

 

It suddenly disappeared as monster magic was wont to do and you sat up, even as his hand grabbed at you to come back and warm his cool bones. That sex was wake up for you, both making you feel more affection to him and giving you energy from such exercise. Ah, yeah, you thought of it as exercise. Was that bad? Likely, but, oh well. You got up and left the fort, stretching. You looked at it. It was made so prettily and warmly you didn’t want it to go down. Sans crawled out, grabbing his shorts and pulling them on beside your naked self. “It’s so nice.”

 

“It’s still clean enough so we can sleep in it again tonight. I will clean these sheets tomorrow!”

 

You give him a grin.

 

He blinked at you.

 

“I like it when you’re quieter during this time.” You say with a little shrug. “I don’t feel like you’re trying to blast me away with your voice. I don’t mind outside of this type of area, but this softer voice of you is good when we’ve just had sex, lovely.”

 

He went blue but beamed anyway. “REA-Really?” He corrected himself.

 

“Yeah. I feel like, this sensual stuff, erotic stuff? It needs to be quieter. More personal and just us. I don’t want anyone else knowing what happens here. It’s between us what we do between the sheets, no one else.” You nod, slinging an arm around him and kissing his cheek when you gathered him to you. He quickly took over to kiss your lips with his own magically formed ones, his tongue searching for yours and you groaned and joined his with your own, unable to keep too silent. You wanted to rub against him and bring both of you pleasure.

 

He gave you a cheeky grin when he parted. “Not loud, yes?”

 

You didn’t mind, sheepishly grinning back like an idiot and making him feel all dominant. “You do such nice things to me.” Your stomach grumbled. “But I do need food.”

 

“Taco’s!”

 

“I’m kind of feeling spaghetti rather than lusty tacos to be honest.”

 

“I-I can make them without it?!” He mumbled, shyly, still somehow loud. But when you nodded he beamed widely, went to his chest of drawers and threw some clothes at you. You pulled on the fresh pair of boxers and shorts of his, but pulled on your thermal and a baggy top he gave you that must have been loaned from Papyrus, what with the sleepy puppy on it. It wasn’t something you saw Sans wearing anytime soon. He gave you a thumbs up and dragged you out of the room and you flushed, knowing without a shower you smelt like sex and Sans and that maybe the other two could smell it, which was a tad bit embarrassing.

 

Usually your deviances would be secret or subtle.

 

This was not.

 

Especially when he pulled you into the kitchen that the other two skeletons were in, giving you both knowing looks that Sansberry didn’t pick up but you sure did. Yup even Papyrus The Excited was giving you looks and making you wish Sans was just that little bit more careful. How can Sans be even more naïve than Papyrus The Easily Drunk was?!

 

Oh yeah, he was giving you lovesick looks and didn’t see anything else but you.

 

Right.

 

Uhm… It was just sex.

 

You weren’t sure what to do now.

 

You’d stuffed your phone in the pockets of these shorts and it beeped a message, giving you a reason to look away. You checked it. Ah, Angelo. You felt a whirl of remembered lust which made the Swap Sans look at you without you knowing before he began slicing peppers, replying that you could do a date. You were single, so why not? Sex with the neighbours was awkward, but you had so much training, work and possible learning to do that you were overcome with busy days and you’d soon forget it. Tomorrow was free, but you’d rather have a day to yourself being you instead of being more than lazy and exploring your area for crazy drinking shenanigans like friends would ask.

 

Angelo asked you to the cafe so he could get to know you better.

 

But then you could do a date for a short while at a cafe.

 

You said yes, wanting away from monsters for a bit. They were a world apart, and you needed a human for a time. Just to see.

 

That wasn’t a bad thing, right?

 

A monster was a big jump.

 

Sans desperately wanted to know who was texting you, hoping it was Papy but having the feeling it was not as he made food and his brother came in and sat with the other Sans and Papyrus. He was peering at Sans bite and giving his bro a lazy knowing grin when Sans caught him looking. You stuffed your phone away with a little grin he recognised from last night, putting him down, really, really low. Was he no good? It was his first time but he... he, uh, really tried and really liked you.

 

Wanted you for the long term.

 

Was he no good?

 

His eyes watered at the thought.

 

Then you rocked up to him with your usual confidence and he smiled at you hopefully, with you smiling at him with a little confusion in your smile but helping him with the food regardless. You took over the chopping with a grin, far better at it and scarily good at slicing when not being a chef or trained in chef ways in the slightest. He wondered at the ability you had, daunting and amazing at the same time. You did away with the veggies for his taco’s in no time, quicker than cooking the meat he was doing. He pointed at the herb rack he had. You pulled over the spices he needed, dragging out spoons for the amount he wanted, silently asking with your eyes and he nodded when he wanted you to stop when it came to each spice pouring onto a spoon.

 

He appreciated that immensely.

 

No one really helped him with his tacos.

 

You made sure to memorise the spice amount and how he did his tacos. You’d never done them and as he loved them you felt it was a good thing to do. He was your neighbour after all. Plus it was fun to cook stuff. You plonked out taco shells from a box to the side as he gently poured them in with his magic surrounding them. “Careful on the magic, yeah, baby?”

 

He blushed at the term but nodded anyway. You ignored the shy or besotted looks given to you from him and you delighted in simply having a nice special time with your new neighbours. They joked and had fun at the table and Sans the Berrykins leaned on you quite the bit when he was talking of the spices or type of meat and pointing them out, but you played along and hugged or stayed near him, enjoying his touch more than usual for a new found guy. You needed that after sex. As much as you loved sex, you needed that subtle thankfulness you could also give back. You felt less like a slut as society would dictate and more a person who enjoyed intimacy with someone.

 

You all had a good time with food and laughter and punning and it went into night time. Movies happened, with you snuggling into the two innocent skeletons that sat on each side of the main couch with you while the other two lazed on the floor with the snacks. More so into the Sans with his super blue berry self that subtly nuzzled into you and lightly bit at and stayed on the spot he’d marked on your neck, keeping you next to him possessively close. Papyrus The Cheery seemed to back away from cuddling you too at that, making you feel content.

 

But why?!

 

You’d had sex with him twice in one go so this shouldn’t be anything big. Why did you feel so happy to be his for now?

 

That wasn’t right.

 

You were glad to date Angelo then.

 

Much less pressure, for some reason.

 

You looked at the asleep Sans on you as you watched some film. Maybe you could do with someone else to show you that it was okay to be feeling so free with your emotions. You kind of hoped Angelo was bad now so you could explore this thing with Sans, or really good, so you could stay away from this because to be honest, this kind of scared you.

 

Such intent was quite scary.

 

You didn’t know how to deal with it.

 

Could he wait for you to catch up to you?

 

You hoped so.


	10. Up The Game

 

 

 

** Chapter Ten **

 

 

You dress nicely, a blouse and floaty skirt that flared above your knees in your preferred choice of colours and some cute kitten heels. You’d thought about going in t-shirt and jeans, but it was a date. You grab your satchel with your essential in, grab a loose cardigan in case it got chilly, and left your place with a skip in your step. You were looking forward to a nice little outing with Angelo at the café that just opened up about fifteen minutes from your place. A mozzarella panini sounded fab right then.

 

You look at your neighbour’s house as you pass it, smiling at the sound of Papyrus The Exhilarated playing some console game with his brothers. You hoped they had fun today.

 

Minutes later and you were hugging Angelo who held the back of your neck as he did so, brushing your mark and making you frown. He pulled away, oblivious with a warm smile on his face as he took you in. “You look absolutely precious.”

 

“Thank you?” You laugh, not sure what to make of that one. “I don’t think I’ve been called that since I was three years old, but sure.”

 

He laughed, gestured to the table and you sat. A quick look at the menu and you smiled. They had panini’s. Good. You settled into the chair and began talking about your day, your little findings on trying for another job. He seemed surprised, but when you said you spoke fluent Korean and Japanese by living over there and some Chinese from being around Chinese martial arts since birth, he looked impressed. “You know, I may be able to help you on that?”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yes, my aunt is a manager in Glasgow International Airport. We have a lot of people from that ethnicity come in with that as their only language. It is a bit far from here,” Angelo spoke, but you didn’t care about that, shaking your head and grinning widely, “But it seems fine with you?”

 

“Can we go after this?”

 

Angelo gave you an amused look. “Really?”

 

“Course!”

 

“For you, Tesoro, I will.” He squeezed your hand.

 

It was warm and fleshy and human.

 

It was familiar.

 

You smiled.

 

 

\---

 

Sans lost focus when he felt his mark on you be touched, his neck burning with the unfamiliarity of it. Someone _not you_ was touching it and it threw him off his game. Who was touching you? Why were you letting someone touch you so personally? He looked out the window worriedly, bone eyebrows twisting in a worried position. He didn’t want you being touched by someone else and wanting it.

 

Shouldn’t he be enough?

 

“Yo, bro, you okay?”

 

He spun around to see his brother sucking on a lollipop. It was becoming more and more often. He used to be only smoking all the time, but since coming here he’d been enjoying the sweet treats more and had less of a troubled look on his face. “Brother!”

 

“INDEED! YOU LOOK CONCERNED!”

 

“something wrong?” The lazy short skeleton asked as they all now looked at him.

 

“Sans! Humans… mate yes?”

 

A flare of blue erupted on the teleporting Sans face before he coughed and had to chuckle. “they have to populate somehow.”

 

“Of course, but that is not what I meant!”

 

“well, uh, they get married?”

 

“Do they bite?!”

 

Papyrus The Not So Calm Anymore caught on quickly, knowing his brother. “You felt it get touched? The mark?” He asked, frowning when he saw his brother droop a bit.

 

Papyrus seemed utterly ecstatic for him. “YOU MARKED HER AS YOUR MATE! THAT MEANS YOU’LL BE ABLE TO STAY HERE FOREVER YES?!” He then looked confused when his fellow exuberant friend didn’t seem as happy. He cocked his head. “SANS?”

 

Sans wrung his hand worriedly. “I felt it get touched by someone not her! I don’t know what to think! What if that someone else is touching her elsewhere?! I don’t want that!”

 

“you explained what the mark meant, right?” Sans asked, putting his controller down and watching the other two. “you didn’t? then you gotta tell --- before she ends up with someone else. maybe if she knows that, you’ll be able to manipulate her so you can stay.”

 

“THAT IS DECEPTIVE BROTHER! IT IS NO WAY TO TREAT YOUR MATE!”

 

Sans agreed, nodding rapidly to some his concurrence, but the hoodied skeletons looked at each other in understanding, even as they nodded slowly and trying to look apologetic. They had to do what they could to make sure the two of them didn’t go back to their universe. They couldn’t stand the thought of Papyrus going through reset after reset, and it’d be worse this time, after having that year out. Who knows what Chara would do with one of their favourite toys back to murder again and again?

 

No, you would have to be claimed sooner rather than later.

 

Time was running short and now there was no other option. Sans had made it both harder and easier at the same time. And if you didn’t comply the nice way, then Papyrus was very prepared to merge your SOULs with or without your consent.

 

Papyrus was not about to see his brother be murdered before him ever again.

 

He’d up his game.

 

 

\---

 

 

You, on the other hand, were having a great time meeting Angelo’s aunt Sophia, who seemed enamoured at your career and life. You were inwardly wiping your brow in relief as you charmed her by your knowledge of the arts and tales of little scars over your visible body parts. She’d asked you some odd questions and had even had you talk to a couple of the cases they had on board. One woman was relieved to speak to you, telling you she’d lost her passport and sure it was on the plane she’d just gotten off, teary eyed and scared. You told her not to worry and that everything would be sorted out.

 

Indeed, Sophia had a check done on the craft and there was the passport.

 

Angelo seemed a bit bored with the whole thing, but you were enjoying the experience immensely. You’d idly held onto your lower neck, absently rubbing the marks when it became hot. Sophia was telling you something when you realise these odd marks had changed to heat up. ‘ _What on earth?_ ’

 

“-So if you’d like, we can do an interview and an intro week for you?”

 

You snapped back in at that. “An interview, really?” You asked happily. “When?”

 

“Well, now even? It’s more of a formality. You’ve clearly got the knowledge and social skills and you’ve shone me you do good work.” Sophia nodded, smiling as she brushed some dark hair behind her ear. “I’d merely have to ask you about timetabling, sign a few forms. It’s only part time or three days, however.”

 

“I’d have to let my fellow teachers know, but yes, I’d love to!” You grin. The next hour was a blur. The days they needed was Thursday, Friday and Saturday which was great, as the heaviest days for you in the Training Hall was Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday. You’d quickly phoned your dad up, telling him what you were doing, and while he was sad to have this so unexpectedly drop on his lap, he said he’d change it around. You did feel bad (technically it was a job still even if a family one) but were excited to work as something different. You’d deal with cases online as well during your day and as you’d an in with the manager, you’d even gotten just that bit more money per hour than normal.

 

You left with Angelo (who was looking a bit grumpy with how the day had turned out) and came back to have dinner with him at a casual little restaurant to celebrate a new job. He was calm and pleasant to be around and made you laugh, but damnit. You could tell that chemical zing was missing between you and when you asked if he could see the toilets he replied with a, “You have eyes, yes?”

 

“Charming.” You scoff.

 

“What is?”

 

“Your attitude. I’m sorry my fortune of getting a new job makes you feel bored.”

 

He sighed and shook his head. “I am just unhappy that this day was changed.”

 

“We can do another date?”

 

“Possibly.”

 

“Heeeey!” The two of you look up to see Keith, the birthday boy. “Well lookie, lookie, lookie! You two left in a hurry last time! couldn’t even see your back you were gone so fast.” He teased, slumping into the seat next to you and slinging an arm over your shoulder companionably.

 

“Maybe if you weren’t trying to get into mini red dress’s knickers you’d have seen us go, mate!” You laugh, and even Angelo perked up at the friendly Keith being there. “Just a bit of fun, hm?” You wink at Angelo, who smirked back, and leaned back confidently.

 

Why did that annoy you?

 

“Yes, --- was easily charmed by me.”

 

 _This fuckin’ piece of-_ You keep the grin on your face even as your temper flared. “Though when I say a bit of fun, I really do mean _just a bit._ ”

 

Keith gave you a confused grin.

 

“Listen, I got to go have talk to my father. About changing my times. Now you’re here, you can keep Angelo company, hm?” You pat the cute males cheek and get up, taking your stuff and going quickly, with Keith staring after you in bewilderment.

 

He turned to Angelo. “The fuck did you do to her, bro?”

 

“Me? I helped her get a job!”

 

“Then why’d she do that?”

 

 

\----

 

 

 

You slump into your room, dumping your cardigan on your chair and flopping face first into the bed with a groan.

 

The days you’d hoped to get here had you in all the tough expert and master classes of Wing Chun and Muay Thai. What if you were injured and couldn’t go into your new job the next day? You couldn’t teach the two bone boys either and your dad wouldn’t give over any easier classes. Nor could you stop doing the morning four am rituals if you wanted to stay here, including the days you were working and also having to do private lessons for free.

 

So now was the possibility of finding a new place to stay.

 

What a shitty ending to the day.

 

Stupid men.

 

“You messin’ about on my brother or something?”

 

You jerked and turned around in alarm. “How the fuck did you get in here silently? And I can't mess on someone I'm not with, fool.”

 

He could accept that and would _change_ that and replied, “Magic.”

 

“Oh come off it. How?”

 

“Just popped in.”

 

You sigh and turn away from him considering you weren't getting any decent answers and you were done with the male half of the populace right now. “D’ya mind popping back out then? Not up to talking.”

 

“Good, cause I’m more for eating out anyway.”

 

“Huh? Ack!” There was a sudden weight on the bed, you were flipped on your back and your skirt was flipped up. A cool tongue licked up your panties over your slit and _goddamn it_ you needed this release you didn’t even fight him for simply taking what he wanted. “F-Fuck, Papy.”

 

He reached up a long arm and held your neck, arching you a bit as he tucked his knees and thighs under your hips and licking again to make you groan. “You know what this means?” He gripped the mark on your shoulder tightly, knowing his brother could feel this. “Means.” He licked another long trail over your mound and groaning at your heady flavour and scent so close. He felt his mind jitter to a stop for a second. “So tasty.” He lightly nipped with his blunt teeth over your clit.

 

“Mm. Means?” You asked breathlessly.

 

That got his mind back on his warning. “Mean that Sans want only you. Means he’s bitten you, given over his magic, given himself to you.” He nuzzled his teeth against your opening and drew it up to flick over your clit, enjoying the full body jerk you did. “Means he can’t have another.”

 

“W-What? W-Why?” Your hands gripped the bedspread and he began to go in achingly slow circles, flicking your clit from side to side strongly and making you whimper.

 

“Wants you for good.” He growled out low and slow. “Your brother told me you went on a date. After fucking and cuddling and being affectionate with my bro.” He slapped a hand on a firm arse-cheek of yours and made you yelp, pleasing him to hear you like this. “Who adores you already.” He spanked you twice more in succession, letting his hand stay there, gently clenching and unclenching to let the pain dissipate a bit. He didn’t let go though and instead dug his fingers in and making you whimper as his magic tongue licked another trail up and rubbed at your clit, sending mixed signals to you.

 

You didn’t know what to think of all of this. Sans wanted you for himself for good? You’d known the guy for a minimal amount of time. You could tell he was good and genuine and enthusiastic for sure and you really enjoyed being around him more and more with each time you saw him, but that didn’t mean you were ready to jump head on into a relationship with the guy! And hell, his brother was face deep into your groin and having an absolute party down there, shoving aside your panties with a groan at getting to your core. You groan and flop your head back when the coolness of his tingly magic came into contact with you, skin on skin.

 

So to speak.

 

He slurped at you juices, grunting and shuffling in closer and crowding in around you. He growled at the stupid cloth getting in his way and pulled away, smirking at your whine at lack of contact and swiped them along your legs, shoving them away before diving back in for more delicious liquid of yours. Damn you were delicious and he shoved his tongue into your pussy, making you yelp loudly at the sudden but very welcome intrusion and give a whining groan when he slowly licked around and then yipped when he found that one point in you.

 

“P-Pappyyyy, that feels incredible,” You moan out, hands on the back of his skull and slowly gyrating your hips without consciously doing so. “You’re so fucking good at this. A-Ah!” You hold back a loud whine when he quickened at your compliments.

 

He was supposed to be teasing her, but all he wanted to do was get her to come on his tongue. He shifted back and snickered at her cry of denial. “Damn right I am.” He snickered when you shoved him back down. “No _pussy_ footing around you, is there? Heh heh.”

 

“Pappy! Don’t make me face fuck you.”

 

“As if you would.”

 

You swiftly flip you both over, settling yourself on his mouth and hands on the wall in front of you. “My, my. How the tables have turned.”

 

He damn well grinned at you so widely it made his face look weird and made you snicker and grind and he instantly began his tonguing actions once more making you groan in appreciation. Papyrus eyes locked onto your face as you rode his tongue and thrust his tongue so deep you squealed at the rapidity of it and groaned loudly when he tongue fucked you hard and fast and you jerkily rode. Gods, it was building so fast and he grabbed you thighs, phalanges digging in deep and locking you down. You thighs quake, your body curled in and you were completely silent until your orgasm wrecked through you and- “GAH!”

 

Papyrus had magically formed fangs on either side of you clit, making your tongue loll out in pained ecstasy. He had a smirk on his face and swallowed down your juices, waiting for you to look at him as he languidly thrust his tongue in you, enjoying your twitches. You looked so damn hot like that, tongue out erotically and taken over by such pleasure he felt his magic react. You whimper again and he reined himself in. You stare at him with a contented grin, face mostly back to normal now and making him feel satisfaction at your gratification. “And now, I’m yours too.”

 

You blink at that. “Uh-”

 

“We’re your mates. Means we won’t take you dating other guys.” He stated possessively, sliding you down his body and snagged you close to him. His magic reached out craftily, snaking into your torso and touching your heart very gently, awakening the magic. It was going to be needed anyway, might as well let you know what was what.

 

You felt overwhelmed and awed and there was the sudden feeling of emotions in those two marks that gently pulsed. You could feel that Sans mark held his adoration for you, could feel flickers of other emotions in it. Then you mentally turned to the very naughtily placed one on your clit. The strongest sense of satisfaction flowed. With both, you felt content and warm… and a sense of restlessness, oddly. “What is?”

 

“It’s what we feel with you the most. We both marked you, so we feel each others’ intent of you.” He was pleased to have such a link to his brother now. He could keep emotional track of Sans via you. A good bonus for having to do this. “He adores you and I’ve just finished having your body, so.” He shrugged, slumping back and taking you with him, magic unconsciously covering his bones to make it soft for you. “So no more dates. You really won’t find any better anyway.”

 

“Barely a date anyway.”

 

He shuffled you both around, slinging an arm around you as he propped his head up with his hand, leaning on his arm. “Why’s’at?”

 

“Kinda got a new job with the guys aunt, then we went for dinner and he was a showcasing prick.” You grumble, not as pissed off as you once were after such a good tongue session. Plus your overheated body was enjoying his coolness.

 

“You got a new job? What about this job?”

 

“Part time, though with what dad wants me to do in regards to it is definitely not what I want.” You quickly explain about the timetabling. “So I might have to get a place of my own to rent instead.” It’s not as though you didn’t have enough savings from all those private lessons for the last couple years since you went to Far East Asia.

 

“Can always stay with us. Just throwing it out there. You are our mate now.” But not yet SOULbond, his mind prodded him. He wanted to wait for a little while, see your reaction to them at this stage of things before he simply took. “I can always help you get some other job too.”

 

“Cheers for the offers.” You lick your lips as the thought comes to you, “Why take me as your mate?”

 

“Sans likes you, in all honesty, and who he has, I have.” It wasn’t a lie, but definitely not the whole truth and he supposed you thought him an absolute weirdo.

 

You did.

 

“You’re an absolute weirdo.”

 

“Yeah, and I’m yours now. Enjoy that.”

 

You snort in amusement and cross your arms as you gave him a half-hearted glare, not knowing he found that super cute. “Git.”

 

He smirked at you and simply got comfortable, lying his head on his folded arm and kept you close.

 

Still, you thought as you watched him fall asleep and somehow snore, you felt troubled by all of this. Mates? A bonus one, considering he was attracted to you, but that was it. And the fact Sans adored you so much already? How? It’d been such a short time. And having no one else? _Really?_ You didn’t know if you believed that. Plus biting you like some kind of possession? Excuse you? Where did they get off doing such things to you?

 

You look to the side and settle into an uneasy sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit o licking out because hell yeah ecto-tongue sexy stuff. Why has this become more relationship plot-y? Jeeze wtf is up with that shit. Ah well. Hope you liked it anyway!


	11. Buy One Get One Free Chocolate Stupidity

 

 

** Chapter Eleven **

 

 

You let Papyrus sleep in your bed as you go online, searching up places to stay.

 

You certainly were not going to stay with the bonebro’s.

 

Too soon to trust, that’s for sure.

 

And this whole mating thing?

 

Sorry, but they bound themselves to you not the other way around. In all honesty, Papyrus was hiding something. You just felt it; the friendliness, the over-sexuality? It seemed… mostly fabricated. Don’t get you wrong, he was a guy you could get along with. He was funny and laid back and protective of his family, all attributes you could get behind. You’d like to think of yourself as the same. He dressed lazily but it suited him, and while he smoked, it wasn’t often as far as you could tell. He liked kids and hanging out with people.

 

But he was… there was something getting to you about him.

 

Sansberry seemed genuine in want for you and you didn’t feel uneasy about him. He was eager and joyful and very blunt in his emotions if a bit too easily attached, but his brother?

 

Nah, little things cropping up were putting you on edge. Doing this for his brother? Yeah, there were limits to brotherly love thanks.

 

You definitely wouldn’t get off on watching your brother with a girlfriend of his, or just a fuck buddy.

 

Now you weren’t in the haze of sex or stress, you had a clear head on your shoulders. You may take up the offer to find a job from Papyrus if had anything going, but you were kind of hoping to get your own little place. Which was going okay. You generally knew what you wanted, something just for you, a four room thing, nothing big. You sent out a couple of emails of ones you knew were nearer to the airport, even if it was now five to four in the morning, hoping they’d get back to you in the next few days.

 

For the next couple weeks you’d definitely stay working for your dad. You didn’t really spend your money on much and due to that you were a ‘saver’ by default. Your day was filled with exercise that would exhaust you and maybe once a week you’d go out. Clothing and make-up didn’t interest you past the necessary stuff and you didn’t have any major hobbies that were expensive, like art and top-notch equipment or, you didn’t know, rock-climbing or photography or video gaming – something that would have you needing specialist stuff. You had enough for a mortgage, and if you went to the bank for a loan… you could actually start buying a place of your own.

 

But you knew nothing about that stuff, so you’d have to go to your mother, lawyer extraordinaire that she was. Legalese was her thing. You browsed that for a bit, saving some links and time went by. You saw that it was time to go down and quickly scribbled on a post-it note and stuck it on Papyrus’ face, pretty much telling him you’ll be out so sod off home.

 

Your mind was filled with thoughts. You sigh. Still, off to the training session with you. Maybe exercise will beat the thoughts out. You had three expert lessons coming up, totalling six hours of intense training and making sure people didn’t fuck themselves up and you had a couple of newly made ‘expert level’ students that were likely to be a bit _too_ eager. You really didn’t need distractions for them.

 

 

\---

 

 

By the time you’d finished those lessons, you were mentally drained. There been three near fatal incidents, none of which were the new expert levels. It’d been another case of bad timing and too much power and a bad mood one of the students had come in with. You kept your fury back at that. They knew to meditate to try and calm themselves down or work on the punching bag or wooden dummy or skip the lesson. You also felt annoyed at yourself for not being that bit more on your game. The others had been complete accidents, but this one had just gotten you into a very strict mood that had the last lesson staying in line beyond normal standards.

 

Your dad had talked with you about the timetabling, but when you said you didn’t want to do private lessons anymore, that you’d pay more rent. He wasn’t having any of it. You could get why, you were the most popular to train with one on one instead of Dylan, Marcus and the three other teachers, mainly because you didn’t just focus on pure arts. You told side stories of many other arts beginnings and myths of them, of well-known teachers and lesser ones, of little tricks of self-defence. The others focused only on bettering their bodies.

 

To you private lessons were ways to expand their mind as well as their body. Plus all the girls felt better in your care, and that was a third of the whole student body of about one hundred students. You kept quite the few students in and your dad damn well knew it too. Then you told him that he either doesn’t enforce you doing private lesson and pay more rent, or you continue them and get the full pay for them like previous. You plain out told him you were doing him a favour in this regard. He didn’t like that and you argued.

 

Your mother was the one to calm you both and send you away from each other and followed after you, asking what was wrong. You explained everything in your life now, minus the mating thing, and while she quirked a brow at both brothers having an interest in you, she went more on the job thing. The stuff that mattered a bit more than a couple of boning sessions.

 

…God damn it.

 

Frankly, you’d been thinking about telling her and getting this off your chest was great. She agreed with all that you were doing, though ‘ _maybe it was a bit too quick and made your father be an antsy idiot to keep his little girl close_ ’ but she’d talk to him, because private lessons were up to the individual teachers and always had been. You’d hugged her and told her you loved her so much and she laughed and pecked you on the cheek, called you ‘ _her silly fighting trolless_ ’ and to buy her some nice chocolates in return.

 

Upon going downstairs to go to the corner shop for some dark chocolate, you’d had Sans come up to you with cheer upon seeing you, grabbing you into a humungous hug you couldn’t help but return. But it was halfway through a lesson and the teacher right then sighed and rolled his eyes at the pair of you. You shoo him back, making him pout. He grinned and cheekily gave you a hopeful look as he pointed to his cheekbone; cheeky because he knew exactly what he was doing, a knowing look to his eyes. You gave in, kissing him on the side of the cheek with a roll of the eyes and a grin when you pulled back. He giggled and cheered at his luck and re-joined the lessons, blazing with energy.

 

By the time you got back, Sansberry’s energy had the whole class loud and bright and going for it and you raised your brows, impressed. You caught his eyes and saw the blush. Okay, you may be annoyed with his brother, but it was very hard to be annoyed by the guy. You kind of wanted to shower his with affection – what gives? You should be annoyed with the pair of them, just marking you like that. You felt kind of stupid for getting him some chocolate too. But it had been an impulse buy! And it was buy one get one free anyway so… Now you mentally slap yourself, knowing that you should be stern with both about this marking business.

 

It was just that type of day, you guessed.

 

You slip into the chair once more, looking up places to potentially buy and apartments to rent.

 

You couldn’t concentrate for long. Your body ached and your mind was stressed.

 

Maybe just an early night?

 

You jumped as your door slammed open, getting up and grabbing your chair to throw on defensive instinct, only to stare at a stunned Sansberry. “It’s, uh…” You quickly put the chair down, clearing your throat to hide being embarrassed. “Part of my training since a kid.”

 

“WONDERFUL! WHAT EXCELLENT TRAINING YOU HAVE ACCOMPLISHED TO GAIN SUCH MASTERFUL INSTINCTS! I AM VERY PROUD OF YOU!”

 

You felt he was from the happy vibe in your neck, making you grin reactively.

 

Wait, angry!

 

Think angry thoughts!

 

In the face of his beaming, it didn’t work that well.

 

…Oh man he was dangerous to you.

 

You shuddered.

 

What a scary opponent…

 

He came over hugging you and sighing at touching you, lifting himself up to nuzzle his face into your marking. You slumped at the warmth that brought you, arms lifting to hug back but you pulled away. No. you had to say something, even if it made your insides crawl to have the grin from his face soon drop. “Sans.” You pull away and take a step back, and felt even worse when his star eyes flickered back to dots, feeling the tension in the air. “These marking? That you’ve given me? I’m not comfortable with them. They’re making me react to you guys as if we were together. And we’re not, and, simply put, that’s bodily manipulation. You’re manipulating my body to want you, controlling part of me. That’s admittedly terrifying, Sans.”

 

Sans flinched. He’d berated Papyrus for trying to deceive you yesterday. He hadn’t even thought that. “I-I’m sorry, I never meant-” He cut himself off, overcome with what he’d done. “It was never to.” He cut himself off again. “It’s supposed to be, to be a mark of commitment! From me!”

 

“Why fight it?”

 

You turned, seeing Papyrus just there. He was giving you a hard look.

 

Maybe this was a low blow but, “You were in the underground, _why fight it?_ ” You snap out angrily. “Because _it isn’t what you want_ , perhaps?”

 

He stiffened but didn’t back down. “It means a great deal to us Monsters.”

 

“So you somehow conveniently ignore the fleshy parts of me, skeleton man?” You grab at your forearm, anger building. “Because hey, it’s not like you’re the first Monsters I’ve ever seen in my life. It’s not as though I wouldn’t know that, right? Because oh look, there goes a Monster made of water, right outside my window!”

 

“Don’t be _face_ tious. It ain’t a _pretty look._ ”

 

“Oh, wow, you’re punning during an argument? You must have _such_ respect for the one you mated and marked. I can tell how much Monsters actually mean by ‘a great deal’ if this is how you treat the one you marked.” You start listing it off on your fingers. “No explanation. Just doing it because hey, my bro likes you! Might as well, right? _Both_ of you doing it in such a short time? Expecting me to just go along with it? Are you actually fucking serious?”

 

You didn’t notice Sans flinch and slump his shoulders and curl into himself with each listed point, knowing they were true, but his brother sure did, and that riled him up.

 

“This is what we do. You just gonna stand there and insult Monsters like that?”

 

“P-Please, guys, don’t-”

 

You don’t know if what you’d said was mortally offensive, but you kind of didn’t care right then. “Considering none of this was explained to me, I don’t think you have a leg to stand on in this argument. I was bitten during sex. And? Trust me, it happens a lot, nothing like that is major to me. Hell, I bit Sans back, do you see me going to him and saying ‘uh yeah, that one time I bit into you to turn you on when we had a one night stand? Uh, pretty much a human marriage proposal you have to deal with the guilt of because that’s how its done with humans!’ because that’s so normal to me, isn’t it? Again, no fucking explanation. Just accept it, ---. It’s _what we do_. Take a fucking hike and don’t return, mate.”

 

Papyrus couldn’t help the tingle in his bones at you using the word ‘mate’ at him. “You’re going to have to. No takesie-backies.”

 

No takesie- _Is he for fucking real?!_ You glower at him. “No, I don’t have to do glorious _fuck all._ ” You growl back, pissed off with his attitude. “In fact, I don’t have to deal with you who thinks I have ta do anything you say because of a single _bite_.” You sneer and turn away, feeling your anger take over. You didn’t notice the dark blue energy flicker from you, but the skeletons do, knowing it was your magic. “So get the fuck outta here with yer feckin’ bullshit. I dinnae have time for such lack of virtue and honesty, ye kin?”

 

You had _Integrity_ damn it.

 

Sand nodded, his light blue _Patient_ heart telling his just to let you cool down.

 

Papyrus’ orange _Bravery_ heart wanted to stand up for himself. He’d done all he could to keep his brother safe and secure, even jump across universes! You and your damn stubbornness were standing between him and his brothers’ freedom. He could deal with your dislike and bitching after the staying here trouble had gone past. He reached his magic out powerfully so there’d be no chance of missing. He was simply about to grab your heart, but Sans looked up at him with teary eyes and goddamn it if Sans wasn’t his weakness. He was one of the kindest and most considerate and good in this world. How could you not love him so easily?

 

Forget Papyrus himself, if you could keep Sans free and safe and here…

 

“Br-brother, don’t.”

 

He sighed. “Fine. _Fine_ we’ll leave. Just know that if you don’t accept us? Bad shit will happen.”

 

You snap your head to him. “Is that a threat?”

 

“Not from me, but the universe.”

 

“Hey, this is-” He and Sans disappeared on out of there. “… not a good enough explanation. Why the fuck were you beating around the bush?” You muttered. Something was up with that guy. Something was missing from his explanation. Something in you wanted to follow and demand an explanation.

 

But you didn’t.

 

Not for two whole weeks.

 

Then **it** happened.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is now a story over sheer smut. *sigh* I can do one shot smuts, but multichapter becomes and actual chapter lols


	12. Wired

 

 

** Chapter Twelve **

 

 

 

You’d been talking to a Japanese businessman in you sifu clothing from lack of time to change for an emergency call-in in the airport when it happened.

 

Your skin twisted horribly. Your veins felt like they were burning through you. Your brain throbbed. You’d choked and stopped talking, unable to handle this type of craziness happening to you and swayed, dizzy and feeling like you were about to collapse. He shouted in alarm, drawing attention. People surrounded you but all you could feel was the scorching pain in your marks reaching out and grabbing something in the middle of you that pulsed. You ground your teeth, sweating and visibly shaking and wondering what the fuck those skeletons were doing to you now.

 

Because it felt like they were killing you.

 

You choked and slammed to the floor, only to _fall through_. The world simply bled to nothing around you, ripping you into soft nothingness and you felt your mind want to bend under the sudden naught the encompassed you. You grasp your throat, unable to breath, your head suddenly deciding this was a great time to work once more and shrieked terror through you because **oh god they really did want you dead.** Excruciating pain lanced through you as something tried to do something to you. You whipped your leg around, kicking whatever it was in the-

 

_Goop?_

 

Even your need to breath stopped for a second as a wobbly looking being gave a cracked smile at you and reached for you once more. Considering you were going to die in here anyway, you didn’t see much point in not seeing what it was going to do. You head was starting to feel light and dazed and you weren’t one for holding your breath of long periods of time. He(?) drew you close to him and hugged you as if relieved and drew you to a place far off. You felt your eyes drift close as you begin to black out from lack of air and cared only for this creatures odd warm goopy body.

 

He shook you and then simply plopped a fractured heart in your hand and then he slammed it into your chest, causing him to smile one last time and burst into dust. It plumed over you as you plummeted from the nothing plane and smacked full force into a patch of golden flowers. You groan and a whimper comes out as your neck ached. Had you been strangling yourself in your horror? Shit. You scrambled up and take everything in. No nice airport office with coffee on the table before you. No hustle and bustle of people getting to and from their plane. No Japanese coming from your clients’ mouth.

 

Just cold hard rock and a faint breeze of mildew.

 

You freak out and get up, running in any direction this world would allow you to go. You heart was racing, something in your chest was throbbing powerfully and your adrenaline slammed around your body. You never noticed the little white dog cat monster you speed by, didn’t see the back of some other goat monster in a tunic of royal purple, raced through solved puzzles. Ruins of an old city swept around you and you jerkily shudder to a stop by a house. You weren’t tired. Your head simply put itself back on your shoulders as reason came back to you instead of just mindless fear.

 

You hear nothing but the sound of your own shaky breathing.

 

Just a soft sigh.

 

“That’s different.”

 

You swirl about to see some… child just standing there. You stare bewildered at the other human. This was not normal. This whole thing was messed up.

 

“Kiddo?”

 

They raised their brows at your accent, red eyes watching you with an oddly unsettling look. They must have… come out the house? You had no idea, you were still too wired up on the fact you were transported to some other place via some nothing place. You shook at the thought of that zilch world with the man who had you crush his heart. You’d heard monsters dusted instead of just fell as a corpse. He’d used you to kill him. The send your thoughts swirling, but you shake your head, trying to shove away your disbelief and fright to focus on the child instead.

 

That always helped you, and you see the kid draw nearer, a little frown on their face.

 

It didn’t help your shaking.

 

You noticed it as you reached to the kid, touching their shoulder gently and asking, “Are you okay? Did you just find yourself in…” You look around and that’s all it took.

 

_Bad shit will happen._

 

A slash of pain sliced through your neck and screaming agony flashed through you as blood spurted through your slashed carotids and voice box. You give out a choked, pinched screech that sent blood gushing out further, painting your clothing with its sticky redness. It was hot and it drenched you and you felt your body barely react to you as you collapse to the ground. Your shaking body was in unbearable pain and you were getting cold, so cold.

 

Your last sight was of the grinning child driving towards your eye with the knife.

 

_Not from me, but the universe._

 

 

\---

 

 

It felt like you were floating.

 

No worries.

 

No pain.

 

Just lovely clear warmth.

 

Warmth that was ripped from you as you landed painfully in the golden flowers once more. You simply stared up at the hole, trying to understand what the hell just happened to you. You should be dead. Several times over if the last twenty minutes of your life was anything to go by. Disappearing from your world counted as a death there. That nothing plane between this ‘universe’ where you were asphyxiating to death. Then a child ­– _a child_ – in a simple green and yellow striped top and brown hair in a bob actually kills you by a knife to the throat and you’d been all prepared to die by…

 

What did Markus call it?

 

Ex-Exsanguination?

 

Yeah and the a knife through the eye must have ended you instantly. You touch your neck, feeling the smoothness of a scar. You knew what that felt like, hand tons of them all over your blemished body. A new score along your neck was nothing – nothing by a reminder that you’d died. You touched you eye reflexively and sucked in a breath. Yup, there was another on the lid.

 

You wondered if your eye also had one, but considering the fact you could still see with clarity you doubted it.

 

You gave a breathy shaky laugh and bury the base of your palms into your eyes. When the pressure made swirls and blackness with little stars appear you sobbed and turned onto your side, huddling in on yourself. “What the fuck?” You hiss to yourself, staring at the innocent golden flowers. There had to be some way to wake up. This couldn’t be real.

 

The scar said otherwise.

 

Your hand reflexively touched it. It felt like the first you got a scar, unable to keep on touching it. Markus has lost control of his balance and you weren’t adept enough to skim out the way that would be so easy to you now. It ran along your bicep right and you remember proudly wearing you first battle scar like a trophy, always wearing sleeveless tops and rubbing it. It hadn’t been painful, but because idiot kid you kept fiddling with it the mark remained worse than it could have been. Markus hated it and still frowned every once in a while when he saw and remembered it.

 

He’s not here.

 

Your big bro wasn’t here.

 

You bit your lip as tears emerge. Your whole family, all the love and hugs and arguments, including all the students you cared for as your own extended little links. Gone.

 

You broke down into wretched sobs.

 

 

\---

 

 

 

You didn’t know how long it was that you were crying for, but your throat was sore – and you hated the fact that suddenly your poor throat had been through worse and now you had some kind of level to put the pain to. You thought breaking your bones was the biggest level of pain you’d ever endured even against a stab wound from a blade, but this was on a whole other level.

 

And it was by a _fucking child_.

 

Some fucked up little hellspawn had cut your throat callously with a fucking grin on their face!

 

Who the _fuck_ raised that child?

 

You anger emboldened you to finally get up and brush off the dirt and loosened petals, but frankly you were emotionally exhausted, thirsty and needing to find a place to stay underground in this- Your eyes widened as the knowledge hits you. You were in the once sealed Underground! You try to scramble your brains for what the heck happened to it in your one, but honestly the knowledge evaded you and you were pretty sure you recall them being tight lipped about many things.

 

Wait.

 

Couldn’t you just climb-

 

You looked up and there it was, a barrier.

 

Oh. There goes that idea. You check your one pocket on your rump on the waist band of your bicycle shorts for, well, anything. Nothing. You had been at work after all and your satchel held everything. “Shit.” You needed to make a move. Murderous, stabby kids aside, you were pretty sure there’d been something known as a Dog Guard down here. You rub your eyes, wishing your mind would settle and focus, but too much had happened and you needed to lie down and sleep on it. Maybe the house would do? You could surely jam a chair under the doorknob to keep vicious little shits out, right?

 

You nod to yourself, beginning to jog on out of there.

 

It must have been about five minutes of light jogging through all the solved puzzles when you come across a Monster that turned at the sound of your feet stepping over rock. He was great in stature, with glistening white fur and magnificent goat horns upon his head. He had a fatherly expression on his face when he looked at you, one your own dad had. He was dressed in a purple tunic with the little symbol you’d come to recognise as the one that signified monster kind and wore boots on his massive feet. He held a basket that was filled up with those same golden flowers. You had noticed they grew everywhere in these ruins.

 

“M-Miss?”

 

You instinctively check him over. No weapons but those could be spawned, and no injuries either. Had he run into that child? “Hi there.”

 

The pair of you pause awkwardly, the history between your species in the forefront of both of your minds.

 

Something about your attire must have made him wary as he properly looked you over. “Who are you? Did you fall down the hole?” Then a little bit of concern came in when he saw your beleaguered face and a horrid scar upon your neck. What had happened to you? He couldn’t help but ask, “Are you harmed?”

 

You shook your head. “Yeah, I fell down the hole and landed on these flowers. But no lasting injuries. Sorry, I’m exhausted. This has been a pretty bad day for me.” The worst, but you weren’t about to get mopey again. You needed to find some shelter. “I just need to get home.” The words felt terrible coming out. You had every belief that you couldn’t get back. Your eyes water reactively and you curse yourself.

 

“Oh, dear girl.” You saw the giant paw coming to you and the claws on his hand retract like a cats’ would. He pet your head and you fall forward so your head was leaning against him, melting at the affection. You needed this. “Do you wish to stay in my home? I promise a bed, tea and cake?”

 

You chuckle humourlessly. “That sounds wonderful. “I’m ---. Thank you.”

 

 

\---

 

 

You wake up the next day, somehow feeling just as shit. You at least felt rested enough, sitting up on your hands. Or had you passed out? It was hard to tell right now. Lingering tiredness made your body feel like one big lump. You simply wanted to flop down into bed and roll over and shove the covers over your head.

 

Block the world out.

 

You did that for five minutes before your stomach gurgled for food and hydration and followed what it wanted. You shove on your shoes, feeling naff for wearing the same clothes. Your chest ached at not taking the binding off, but with a grateful smile to Asgore, you’d entered the bedroom, jammed the door, toed your shoes off and flopped into bed.

 

Leaving your room, you run a hand down your face and follow the scent of pie and tea. You try your best to ignore the grimy feeling and walk into the living room, admiring it properly and enjoying the warmth from the fireplace. You pause for a moment and then make your way to the kitchen. You watch Asgore for a moment watching him hum to himself and entwine your hands in front of you. He was oblivious to your presence and when he paused you cleared your throat gently.

 

He jumped and twirled around, cups in hands. One looked ridiculously small even if a perfect size for you. “Ah, Miss ---! I didn’t hear you!”

 

You give a fatigued little grin. “Sorry for startling you. Thank you for the bed.”

 

“It is of no trouble. Please, sit.” He brings out cake, swirls it with magic and cuts a slice for you. It smelt heavenly and he chuckled at your more eager expression. You have a piece set down before you with fork and with a quiet thanks you chow down, feeling energy revitalise you. Even your mentality seems that bit more soothed. By the time he’d turned around, you were munching the last piece. “Oh!”

 

“It’s delicious, I’m hungry. Great combination!” You joke, and he chuckles in delight, glad you enjoyed it and simply cuts you another piece. You grin a little wider and take a bite and groan. “Oh man this is great! You should sell this, you’d get mega money, for sure. Hey, do other monsters like this as much as I do?” You look at him curiously, and his face seems to freeze. “No?” He looked away. You ignored the social cue because hey, if he decides to go nuts on you, you could defend yourself. And if you died, well… your mind went to the patch of flowers.

 

However _that_ was even possible.

 

You internally scold yourself.

 

Best not to be too flippant, it’s only your life, damn.

 

“I do not. I have chosen a solitary existence.”

 

“Sounds rough for such a warm person like you. I need to go find some monsters, come with me. Get social.” You suggest. “Existing isn’t the way to be.”

 

Asgore blinked, shaking his head without understanding. “Find monsters? How would you know them? All our kind is trapped here.”

 

“That’s what I’d like to know. They have the knowledge so I’m going to track them down and yell at them. I found myself here. I can only guess where the rest of the monsters are is where they are. What was it?” You think back to what Sans had been saying to you one time. Something about snow? Yeah. “I need to get to this snow place. That’s where one of them told me they lived.”

 

“Snowdin.” The last he’d been here was centuries ago. “That is the name of the place.”

 

You sip at your tea, now cooled enough. Was everything this guy made absolutely tasty? Unfair. You wish you had even a sliver of his ability, but alas, your job in the kitchen was to be the chopper. “This is just as excellent. What brew is it?”

 

“Golden Flower.”

 

You smile. “I’ll remember it. For now, Asgore-papakins, I must leave. Will you come with me, even for an hour? The same sights all the time…” You trail off, looking about.

 

The nickname made him smile. “I… may consider it. It has been such a long time. For now, I will show you to the door.” He grabbed a coat and guided you downstairs until you came up to a large double door. It was grand, stone, and very heavy looking. “Please be careful, humans are hunted for their SOUL’s here by the Royal Guard. Yet, I recall outfits such as your on my travels from long ago if not a little altered. I can only hope you can truly protect yourself.” He passed the coat over.

 

It was large and covered to your feet, but would have come to his waist on him. It was more cloak with hood than jacket, but if the snow part of Snowdin was any indication, you’d need it. “Thanks, Asgore. Hope to see you there!”

 

“As do I. I bid you good tidings.”

 

You leave the Ruins behind and step forth into the cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO! How'd you like it? Never thought I'd do this type of thing (always thought it could follow a specified plot too easily) but there's room for me to manoeuvre You around. Lotsa drama to be had, feels to feel and all of that.
> 
> Anyone wondering about Your marks?


	13. Trying To Sort Through It All

 

 

 

 

** CH13 **

 

 

It was full of absolutely nothing out here, you thought. There were woods, daunting and so very, very high and so utterly, utterly dense and snow that didn’t let you dip too far into it. It was easy to ignore, as this wide path from the Ruins to the in between of towns (landmarks?) let you travel through such forest easily. You kept your alarm up, seeing other sets of feet but not able to place them…

 

You narrowed your eyes, anger whipping through you.

 

But for the murder child.

 

You’d seen these frog monsters and Asgore and Stabbykins. No other monster could leave such a perfect shoe like shape of such width. Little shit. You stride forward, stubbornness driving you to ignore the cold even with this heavy cloak coat on. You really hoped you didn’t see that child again. Every moral in you screamed to not harm a child. That they should be protected and cared for and above all, loved. That they should be taught well to become their own good people should you do so.

 

You grit your teeth, feeling utterly torn.

 

Because a child that had nothing against murdering? That grinned as they did so?

 

As a person able to do it – did that give you the responsibility to… _Dispose_ of the child yourself? Could you do it?

 

You shuddered, already knowing the answer within yourself and wondering what the hell you were supposed to do then. Either way had consequences. You also didn’t know what kind of motivations the child had either. What would cause them, a child, in their life to attack another human above a Monster? What had happened to that child? You really did believe in the thought that people were a blank slate that life painted on. People were not born evil – that was learnt. Some simply had a proclivity to be better at it. Then that went into the whole thought of how did they have that proclivity and others didn’t unless it was nature and you brushed away from the nature versus nurture argument.

 

Because eit didn’t matter if you were or weren’t – it was if you did or didn’t.

 

And the child did _murder._

 

And logical you stated that should be that. All the condemnation any person should need is the fact they’d murdered you and that needed correcting. But how? Should that mean you should take the child out? Why shouldn’t it? Why should it? You weren’t a bad person, but you had morals. You had Integrity, not Justice. Those were different. You had morals to contend with, but Justice didn’t. That made it both easier and harder. Well, depending on the person, which brought it right back around to nature.

 

Or was it nurture?

 

Or neither?

 

Whimsy, perhaps?

 

You clench your fist.

 

Psychology.

 

It was like mumbo-jumbo with some logic to it that never fit any one box. There were thousands of possibilities per person in the world, all branching of depending on time and thought and, gods, was that the sort of thing that had brought you here? Yes, yes it was. And wasn’t. What was this, Schrödinger’s cat? Well yes. And no. you snort.

 

Fucking multiverse theory bullshit.

 

Wait, you really were in the middle of it right? And that… the bone boys. You stop in alarm, realising something. If multiverse was true, and you were in this world that was still under lock, where yours was not – did that mean you really were in a multiverse instead of a weird time paradox? You weren’t the best at this stuff, but things were leading more to multiverse theory being correct rather than to simple time loops. If bad things were to happen to you from the universe… then… did that mean your mates were here, and not the other two? It was more likely right? You’d been far more intimate with them than the other two. It made sense.

 

So they _were_ from another universe?

 

Whoa.

 

Had you been getting it on with, not only Monsters but _aliens?_

 

Was that the term for it?

 

Wow, and to think if they weren’t here you’d been about to have a complete fucking fit at the hoodie Sans and Papyrus the Cheery when they’d done nothing, especially being locked Underground again.

 

But then… Underground. The two you’d been getting close to – did this here mean you’d been locked in the Underground that was still in the barrier? That they’d been above ground for only one year? You halt to a stop at the thought, feeling your anger drain at them for their circumstance. You didn’t fully understand everything, but with what you did understand, it was making you pause and stop. You rub your neck and suddenly recall the marks.

 

But fuck! They should not have marked you if there was the possibility of dragging their ‘mate’ back to this shit hole! No offence, but if you were the one in their position and you found sometime to love in _another fucking timeline_ …

 

Your hands drops and you lean against a tree.

 

Well, you’d have done the same thing. If you died over and over and over again – like this little shit kid had done – and you got to a new universe where you were free and you fund someone you liked, no matter how soon… if you’d been reliving your life over and over – well, who would blame you for taking what you could get when you had the chance? If you lived your life a thousand fucking times, found something new that you truly liked, you’d also simply go for it, no questions asked – because who knew what would happen afterwards?

 

You shove up, thoughts going mad in you as you push on down the mountain and pass many solved or destroyed puzzles.

 

Maybe you’d end up back in a fucking looping timeline with no escape, and in the old words of shake-a-speariekins, better to have loved and lost than not at all right?

 

So okay, okay.

 

Maybe you can understand their point of view from that.

 

But just that mind. But that still left some questions over. Why mark you? You did recall seeing them two pairs of skellies on the news once or twice for their scientific know-how in energy form the, the, the Core, you believed? That had been months ago. Did the resets last that long? Why not simply just enjoy your relations instead of getting all serious if you knew time resets existed? Why all this hush-hush? And if it was all timelines, why not just simply tell you? If you didn’t recall it, what did it hurt to tell you? Or had he met you so many times that he just didn’t bother?

 

If you had met a person so many times just to have them newly meet you – would you bother telling that person each time and not simply taking when you knew how to manipulate them?

 

You clench your teeth, not liking the thought.

 

You probably would.

 

Scratch that.

 

You would.

 

It was inevitable. Quite like folding a paper crane a thousand times, you’d get good at it, and so would you if you met a person in the exact same circumstances. Shit. But… if those times existed, that meant you didn’t know. Did you not knowing meant it hadn’t happened before, or were you part of the flash back to the timeline in which you didn’t know you were constantly redoing the world over like some NPC?

 

How was it that you _did_ know, if it was the former?

 

You felt tears hit your eyes as your thoughts swirled without you having the time to even be able to process them as you skid down another hill next to some icy patches. You pause as you see a frozen plate of tacos next to a microwave, frowning but continuing on with a shake of your head and wondering at this place. A couple of wooden posts caught your attention and you go to one, only to frown at how dusty there were. You shake your head, grab an axe that wasn’t as damaged as others you saw in the tiny cabin and then eventually trail along a rope bridge with ropes dangling from.

 

You look up.

 

Nowhere. These random ropes are dangling from nowhere. You blink, unsure at this and then continue on. Yeah, magic, but it still unsettled you a bit.

 

Then a town.

 

It was deathly silent.

 

You look around, unsettled. Why was it so quiet? It seemed like such a nice Christmas-y town. You even saw a huge evergreen tree in the middle with presents around it, making you smile. For a moment at least. The cold silence was deafening. You swallowed reflexively, burrowing in on yourself. Honestly, you thought you’d stepped into a ghost town. With all the Monsters up above in your… realm, you thought there’d be many populating the place. Perhaps they were inside? You go into a local Inn and look around curiously.

 

Nothing.

 

You see a rabbit staring without blinking and go over to it. A dummy. Oh. Weird. You poke the cloth thing over the desk and then notice lots of goods behind it. Your stomach growled when it smelt the cinnamon bunny looking pastries. In a bag, most gone but for a few. You go around the back, take one and humming at the taste while you ate it. Gosh was that good! Props to the creator. You take one more and take nothing else. If you needed something then you honestly could simply come back and- you see a note. You pluck it from it’s place and read it as you munch on the next, only for your eyes to widen.

 

‘ _Please don’t harm my family._ ’

 

You choke, pieces of pastry spewing everywhere and feel like _instant shit_. You stole form a family in fear for their life without even thinking that- You whimper, dropping the bunny. You check the Inn Cash Register. It was empty. Fuck. Someone had stolen from it? who the hell- Oh.

 

Your anger rises.

 

A murderer and a thief?

 

You leave the Inn and then go on, passing the Xmas(?) tree and going on. You pass a bar, but then decide to step into it and then duck a reactive ball of fire coming your way. You yelp and then roll as the next comes to you. “I’m not here to fight!” You yell out, scrambling away from the previous two burns on the floor.

 

There was a pause and you see a dapper woman and a man in a blue suit. Excuse you. You see a spider lady with five eyes and three sets of arms in a dapper suit, and a fire man in a blue suit with swirly eye glasses. You do nothing, and neither do they, watching you with extreme caution.

 

You felt deep guilt hit you. “Can I guess a human came through here?”

 

“Yess.” The spider woman responded angrily.

 

You wince and sigh out heavily. “I see.”

 

“And how would you see, hm?” The woman snarled.

 

“Because there’s a lot more to it than you know. The child is a murderous bastard and...” You frown. The kid had murdered its way here as well so… it was part of the timeline? “Doesn’t care for any type of SOUL, monster or human.” You pause. “Kill it. When I find it, I will.” They seemed shocked but you stood up slowly, brushing yourself off silently. “If you remember, don’t trust the human child.” You pause and then repeat that statement once more. “You’ll forget the timeline possibly, but please, be wary of the human child in yellow and green stripes. They’ve already killed me in another timeline. I woke up with this.” You lift your neck, and trace a scar line. “I don’t know why I’m back.”

 

They look at each other deeply.

 

“I have to go find Papyrus and Sans. Do you… know if they’re alive still?”

 

“Not many have survived.”

 

They’re the only ones you knew, the only ones that were in any way connected to you, and at that, the one thing you clung to in this world, made you grit your teeth and your chest begin to burn. You turned and powered out of the bar. You hold the door open and turn to them. “Do NOT trust that child!” You exit and slam the door behind you and run forth, banging on each door and hear nothing as you cry out each brothers name, growing so much more worried as nothing came back. You found the post of Papyrus, overbrimming with mail and rip some open to see the date but it was different to what you knew.

 

You pause at one. Papyrus, a scientist? Being offered the highest position of Royal Scientist? That lazy bastard? But then it didn’t matter. You felt anxiety flood you because somehow, you knew something was wrong. You charge from there, going up first only to meet a river and some empty houses and then you run down and go left back past the house and to the place you’d not been to.

 

Then you saw figures and bolted forward.

 

“I-I BELIEVE IN YOU STILL! YOU CAN BE AS MAGNFICIENT AS YOU WERE MEANT TO BE!”

 

Your eyes widen as you race towards them, snarling at the sight of green and yellow and go faster than before in this fucking delaying snow.

 

His head fell off and fell to the ground, his body dispersing into nothing.

 

SANS.

 

Your mind wailed at the loss of him and you skid by the stupid fucking child and stop by his head, touching it gently.

 

“---! Y-You’re here!” He smiled at you so widely, so pained. “I missed you, my mate! Be kind!”

 

He dusted into nothing in your hands.

 

Tears flooded your eyes.

 

This utter wonderful, charming male who never wished any harm on anyone. Your students who’d followed your instructions with such effort looking only for praise. This person, who gave the world such kindness and laughter. This lover, who’s made you feel so good and only ever wanted your affection in return.

 

_He only wanted to love and be loved._

 

You turned to the child with a cleaver, hatred pulsing through you and your heart burning. “Haven’t you got any morals, child? Do you not understand where you fervour for killing gets you? A shit ton of _nothing._ ” You hiss and glower at the recalcitrant child without scruples or principles. They stare at you, emotionless. “do you really feel nothing in the face of killing one of the _only good things I’ve seen in twenty six fucking years?_ ”

 

They say nothing, thumbing the knife.

 

“You keep on resetting.”

 

Their eyes widen.

 

You make up your mind.

 

“I’m going to come for you. Each time. Your actions will have a consequence in each time this begins. Every timeline you think life is a game, I’m going to find you.” You state, standing up with Sans blue scarf. “Kiddo, you don’t think you’re going to continue this timeline, do you?” You step forward, and they dodge reactively. You smirk as they begin to look wary at you, knowing what your outfit meant. You knot the scarf around your neck, taking in his raspberry scent with a wobbly sigh. “Sans asked for me to be kind. You know what that means to me?”

 

You sidestep the knife coming at you with a vertical slice with ease, chuckling humourlessly.

 

You grab their shoulder and their head and as the kid is struggling in your hold, helplessly flailing, you see a stunned Papyrus.

 

“Means I’m going to kill you until you learn how to actually be part of society.” A swift twist is all it takes.

 

Fury engulfs you as the kid falls from your grasp and you glower at the orange hooded male.

 

The world resets.

 

\---

 

You wake up in soft Golden Flowers.

 

You felt not a shred of guilt. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's going to be quite vicious, yeah. I could add tags if you wish? Papy and Sans next chappie but for now, how do you like it? xx


	14. First Contact

** Chapter 14 **

 

 

You stare at the hole you’d dropped from for the third time now. Wow. Three times the whole fucking universe resets. Just the thought of the immense amount of energy one had to do for a single human let alone a _whole universe_ was utterly bewildering and horrifically humbling. You always felt incredibly tiny and awed when thinking amount the mammoth amount of space there was out there. And how many Earths could fit in the sun? Thousands wasn’t it? No wait, a million, right? And the Sun was a star – there were billions of stars in the one galaxy you were in, right? Or was the Sun special?

 

Either way, there sheer scope of it filled you with reverence.

 

And someone could manipulate it to _restart at any point in time_?

 

The whole universe?

 

Or was it time? Because you kept coming back to a certain moment?

 

Both were a petrifying thought.

 

You shook for a second, breathing out shakily.

 

Magic was _absolutely terrifying_.

 

You’d admit it. You were shit scared. This was heavy, crazy bullshit you’d found yourself in and you were trapped in this hole in the ground with Monsters that would harm you and a murderous emotionless looking human child and two skeletons that decided to take you as their mate and could manipulate your body at any moment. Inner you floundered at that, even as you blankly gazed at the light coming from the hole. You watch as the light reflects down on you, suddenly wishing you paid more attention to science classes back in school but you’d always been the brawn over brains type.

 

Perhaps you should put that to use? Your body became ready for movement. Maybe you could climb-

 

You hear a SHHK coming through the air and dodge it with ease, narrowing your eyes at the child that tried to stab you once more with a clean knife. You sigh out, eyes narrowed. This kid… “Why the hell are trying to kill me, kiddo?” You growl out, watching the movements of the child’s body. A twitch and you dodged their diagonal strike at you by ducking under it and got close, sweeping them up by the throat and slamming them to the wall of the cavern, making them yelp and drop the knife. “Do _not_ try that again and _answer my damn question_.”

 

They snarled, struggling to get free and reaching for the knife even if it several feet from their grasping fingers.

 

“Listen to me!”

 

They grew angrier and more violent and holy shit you were beginning to get worried for the mental state of this being. That wasn’t right. You frowned and spoke lowly, “Hey, kid. Where’re your…” You were going to say parents but then didn’t know what happened to them, or if they’d done something to make their kid like this.

You couldn’t just let this go. Something had to be put to right here. This kid was beginning to relax, but then you realised you’d been choking them and they were slowly slipping into unconsciousness. You loosen your grip and the child coughs, making you cringe at yourself for doing this to a kid. You drag them away from the wall and sit in the golden flowers with the child utterly wrapped up in your arms, with no way to get out. They could struggle all they wished, but your strength far outdone theirs. And try to get out they did.

 

You had forever, so the next twenty minutes of holding the child down, ignoring their yelling and growling and threats was easy. Then there was heavy breathing and you turned their head so their ear was pressed to your chest, directly over your calm heartbeat. They’d of course fought against the movement, but you kept it firmly there. The heart beat was something that every human knew from being inside their mothers’ womb and as a general, a calm heartbeat being listened to calmed them as well. It was a subconscious thing.

 

It worked.

 

The child stopped fighting but you didn’t let your guard down.

 

“Why are you holding me?” The child may be calm in your hold, but they’d been stiff as a board and waiting for whatever you’d do next.

 

Talking to a murder? Well, you could say you were one too now. A child murderer. You felt your stomach drop as if lead had been dumped into it. You’d reacted with the need to destroy that which killed the only thing that cared for you in this place even after he’d told you to _Be kind._ In hindsight, the instant kill you’d done had been kind. You could _very_ easily have dragged out the pain. “So you don’t try and kill us all again without reason. There’s no need for it, kiddo.”

 

Silence.

 

A large step and you look up to see Asgore looking stunned at seeing you there from the gateway of the entrance cavern.

 

Then the kid screamed and cried for help and raised their hand out of Asgore and you jolted into action as tridents came from fucking nowhere and tried to plough into you. You yelp in alarm as fire burst around you in bullets and dodge them all, evading the next set of flying tridents that swept to your left and notice that little shit has gone back to their beloved knife. The kid dodged around the fire on the opposite end of the cave, knife glinting as they get closer to the goat man. You scowl at the kid in anger at their manipulation and run to them, ducking under a ball of fire and strafe to the right of two others.

 

“You will not harm the child, human!”

 

Because as far as you knew, there was only one way to end this.

 

Another swift movement of your hands on their chin and crown, a quick but strong jerk and the child was dead.

 

“ _Disgusting, wretched, filthy human! You-_ ”

 

 

\---

 

 

Bitterness was on your tongue as you lay in the golden flowers.

 

You were so glad Asgore couldn’t remember you, couldn’t remember what you’d done. But he didn’t remember the good stuff either.

 

What the fuck was that kids deal?

 

Trying to kill such a kind person, it didn’t make sense. You sat up, feeling sick with yourself. You’d kill a child again. Guilt sat roughly in your chest. You take a moment to let that sink in and do your best to try not to cry. Your situation was complete shit, but you get up and slowly, slowly walk out of there. Whimsun fluttered about worriedly at the sight of another human, but watched in relief as you kill no one, unlike the other. Froggits watched you go by, still as stone. You stare at patches of dust as you trail by them, not noticing the Temmie hiding far off near the cavern walls.

 

Asgore’s house was empty and even a look in the kitchen showed the pie on the counter was untouched and there was a pouch of gold coins on a shelf. You pause and then take both with you down the stairs. You stop at the open doors, seeing a trail of dust flow from your feet to the snow and scorch marks on the walls. Fucking kid. You stride onwards, something that turned into a jog and then into a run when you think about Sans. The trip to Snowdin was quicker now you somewhat knew the way and you look around warily. No one… was dead? You stop for a moment, looking around with caution but duck your head and simply pass by all the monsters to get to the skeleton brothers place.

 

You open the unlocked door, finding no one inside, and close it behind you. Relief hits you and you slump against the wooden door. You felt somewhat at ease here, with people that knew and knew you, and the simply action of shutting a door that enclosed you from the world that didn’t know made your shoulders feel lighter, less aggrieved with everything.

 

You take a short while just to relish that feeling.

 

And then everything else come pouring into your mind.

 

With a shove, you move away from the door and put the pie on the side, not really hungry right now. Should you wait here? Should you go out searching for them? What the hell would you say to them? You’d seen Sans murdered before you, seen Papyrus, with all his over-protectiveness, do nothing but stand and watch it happen. Or had he? He did that teleporting thing. He could have been there after, could have thought you’d even killed Sans and then the kid. Fuck. You needed him to be there, as much as you disliked the bastard.

 

“Papyrus?”

 

You jump at Sans voice, having not even thought to check bedrooms and then steps jogged down the stairs. He blinked and then stars twisted in his eyes and he shouted joyfully, “---! I MISSED YOU!” He charged and hugged you tight and you couldn’t help but respond the same, grinning widely and letting yourself find comfort in the scent of blue raspberry and cool magic. He was equally as cool to the touch to your warm body. “I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU’RE HERE!”

 

You jerked at his loud voice in your ear. “Y-Yeah. Sans, are you okay? This is the third time that time-”

 

“IT IS.” His loud voice was sad as he interrupted you. “PAPYRUS TOLD ME THAT TIME WAS REPEATING.”

 

“Your brother has a lot to answer for.”

 

“So do you.”

 

You gripped Sans closer as you looked around, scowling. “You-”

 

“MY MATE MARK HAS GONE BLANK!” Sans yelled in worry, having just tried to feel the magic that should have been left in you.

 

“Speaking of marks, yours brought me here.” You let go of the guy and squeeze his hands before dropping them. “What is going on?! This is so fucked up!”

 

Papyrus narrowed his eyes back at you, cigarette in mouth and only control stopped him from gnashing through it. “Could’ve been escaped if you’d just did as I-”

 

“Don’t even go there,” You snap, ire rising. “Sounds like a load of inexcusable bullshit to just-”

 

“WHY HAS THE MARK GONE?!” You look at Sans who’d suddenly grabbed your shoulders, face staring at your now not glowing mark. In fact, they were just little silver dots. Sans then noticed something that had not been there and gently touched your new scar that encased the entire length of the front of your neck. “W-What is… Oh.”

 

“The kid. First time I thought they were some normal lost kid, I go down to their height, look away and they sliced my neck with their knife.” Sans eyes widened at you and you stared back. “Then when I slumped to the ground and the little shit stabbed me in the eye. I died.” You close the eyelid with a finger. “So when I say I want answers, you _damn well_ give them to me, Papyrus.”

 

In all the timelines Papyrus hadn’t died. The kid had either got frustrated at not killing him, or he’d seen the world reset for some reason or another. “Alright. I’ll tell you what I know. The world resets, and previous to us going to your universe, only I knew it. I went through hundreds of resets, some only a couple hours long, some a few days and at most a month. It’s linked to that kid. They’re the one that controls the resets.”

 

“Figures. Crazy little shit.”

 

“We could’ve stayed in the good universe if you’d have just mated us properly.”

 

“Oh for the love of- _What are you talking about!?_ I thought you’d given me marks already! Which by the way you never asked fucking permission to give! I don’t know how they do it in Monster traditions but that’s tantamount to fucking abuse where I come from. Hell you said you could feel my emotions was it? I’m sorry, _what?_ That’s creepy, like I don’t have a private sense of self anymore. Of all the things! To be forced to share my emotions with someone? No. No, I do _not_ want that.”

 

Sans eyes widened but then grit his teeth, having his own thoughts on that.

 

“You’re lucky it didn’t go a step further.” Papyrus growled, inhaling strongly on his cigarette as he stared you down.

 

“Lucky it-” You cut yourself off pressing fingers into eyes as fire hot indignation flared in your veins. “Fuck you, Papyrus. Luck, you wanna talk **luck?** You’re lucky I didn’t **stab** you today when I saw you staring at Sans’ death.”

 

Papyrus’ eyes flashed a bright orange, seconds form summoning the Gaster Blasters. ”Don’t you fucking dare insinuate I’d never-”

 

“STOP IT!” You snap your heads to him. “ISN’T THIS WHAT THE KID WANTS?! FOR US TO FIGHT?!” Sans vehemently believed his bro would never simply watch, but then you hadn’t lied to him, had even been honest about the marks instead of being quiet just to make him happy. “I DON’T BELIEVE MY BROTHER WOULD LET ME DIE, ---! HE IS A GOOD BROTHER.”

 

You cross your arms and lean against the wall, looking away. “…I’ll give him that.” Lying wasn’t your thing, even in a vicious argument with said bastard. You look towards Sans. “But then I don’t understand why, before timelines began again, he didn’t do anything? Because, if timelines repeat…” Did that not mean that-? Yeah, Papyrus flinched and you felt a well of empathy.

 

You had seen Sans die and felt rage – you couldn’t begin to think what it was like for him.

 

You gain an understanding of his pain.

 

But it did not excuse his actions after.

 

There was so much more you wanted to scream and rage out and curse him, Sans, you and fate, but each timeline had you exhausted with all that happened and then unable to sort through the crazy thoughts and feelings each brought and then still having to ignore the fact you didn’t have your family and then these two made everything worse with their own hang-ups and weirdness and damnit you want to just collapse into bed. Wasn’t there an inn down the road? You clench your jaw and stood up properly. “Enjoy the pie. I’m going to go sleep while I have the chance to.”

 

“---?!” Sans asks, instantly concerned of your whereabouts. You notice, from the corner of your eye, it is not the same for Papyrus. That’s okay. You already held him in such low esteem it really couldn’t hit less than rock bottom. “WHERE ARE YOU GOING?”

 

“To the Inn.”

 

“YOU CAN STAY IN MY ROOM!”

 

“Sans? Baby?” You reply, turning to him tiredly. “Sleeping with you got me into this mess in the first place.” You see him flinch and hate that you felt bad. Part of you was bitter. If he hadn’t liked you then Papyrus wouldn’t have followed through. But it was hard to hate such earnest affection and honest eagerness to please the ones he cared for. “Listen, I’m probably just going to cry myself to sleep and deal with the fact I’ll likely never see my family again. Yeah, right now, miserable realism is kicking me in the face. We’re stuck in this now and I’m just so tired. I’ll deal with thoughts in the next few cycles.”

 

Sans winced again but he grabbed your hands. “THE LAST THING WE NEED IS TO BE ALONE!”

 

“You, perhaps.” You were trying to get him to leave you alone. He was obtusely refusing to get the hint.

 

“I’M NOT LETTING YOU DIE FOR NO REASON! WHAT IF THIS IS THE TIMELINE WE GET OUT?!”

 

“Sans.” You sigh and then look out the window and stiffen, stepping forward to the skeleton protectively. “I sure hope it isn’t, because it looks like half of Snowdin is dusted over the kid.”

 

Papyrus was the one to blip out of the house.

 

You hear sudden wet thwacking sounds and a gargled yelp.

 

 

\---

 

 

You wake up in golden flowers.

 

You dodge the knife.

 

You kill the child with its’ own knife.

 

 

\---

 

 

You wake up in golden flowers.

 

You dodge the flames of Asgore with ease, springing up and evading eight balls of fire slung at you with accuracy.

 

You draw near the child, pulling your arm back and then pistoling your fist into their throat.

 

They croak in pain as they die.

 

 

\---

 

 

You wake up in golden flowers.

 

You look around for attack but no one is here.

 

Frustration for your situation built.

 

You get up slowly and peer around warily, beginning to make your way into the Ruins proper.

 

“Hi! I’m Tem the Temmie! Golly, you must be lost huh?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has any pointer for Temmie from Hell, please feel free to comment them! Or any general advice on all swap characters other than the bone boys would be good ^^u would have come out on the weekend but work and social life dragged me from the laptop. Hope you enjoyed! x


	15. Stars

 

 

 

 

** Chapter Fifteen **

 

 

What on earth...?

 

You blink at the Temmie.

 

So far monsters have been good, but this hadn’t happened before, so you were reasonably wary.

 

“Hoi! Is of nice meetings you!” Tem bowed… her (?) head. You weren’t entirely sure about the gender but heck, you weren’t entirely sure about most genders around here and figured it really shouldn’t be the thing on your mind to think about when the fuzzy little critter stared up at you with a beaming smile. “Welcomes, to da Underground! Yay-ah!” It had some golden petals and flicked them up around you both like confetti.

 

They fell down.

 

It was less than impressive.

 

Still, you manage to wrangle up a small grin. You didn’t look away. You’d learnt your lesson of looking away from cute things the first reset. “I’m ---. You’re adorable.”

 

The Temmie seemed not to know what to do with the sudden compliment, but then shyly flicked away some of the golden petals from in front of it. “Tem can of teach yous about Underground!”

 

“Can you now?” You reply, looking around quickly for the kid but turned attention near on immediately to the Tem, who seemed to have a flicker of anger on their face. You were immediately on edge, smile frozen to your face as your eyes went stony, glinting hard. “And what would you teach me?”

 

The Temmie concentrated and then you exhaled in shock as something seemed to squelch away from your body and suddenly, a cartoon like heart dangled in front of you. It was a most magnificent dark steel blue, like the colour of a night sky, soft and velvety. There was cosmic purple spread through it right in the middle in a diagonal angle, slowly turning and lightly pulsing in time with your physical heart like you’d seen galaxies do in space photos and mixed with lighter swirling blues and threads of branching vantablack. A proper universe of a heart.

 

That black… You intrinsically knew it was from the dead Monster in the Void, and the Void itself.

 

It was absolutely wonderful to behold and even the Temmie seemed to stop before they spoke, staring at it in wonder. “T-Tem knows that da SOUL is da culmination of yours very beings!” It vibrated, staring almost greedily at your heart. “Yous SOUL can gets stronger, with LV! LOVE! Tem thinks yous wants LOVE, roight?!”

 

“Sure?”

 

Temmie danced on their back feet for a moment and then things appeared around them. It looked like swatches of something. “Have some friendliness Tem flakes!”

 

You knew that your SOUL was not something used to simply accept anything. If it was the culmination of everything you were, then you weren’t about to let it be abused. “Nah, I’m good thanks. I’m strong enough without my SOUL being stronger, trust me,” You add on wryly.

 

“Yous… yous _knows_ don’t you.” Its mouth seemed to gain fangs as its eyes narrowed at you.

 

You cock your head as the flakes sharpened before youa nd neither of you hears the roll of a stone. “What exactly are you implying Temmie?” You step forward with intent, not looking away from the little cat dog thing in a light blue and yellow shirt. “What do we supposedly know? ‘Cause I’m getting really pissed off with people not answering my questions.” You grab its top and slam it into the nearest wall, your heart flooding with magic as your anger rose. It yipped in pain but you didn’t let go even as it whined in sudden fear.

 

“Da resets! P-Please-”

 

“So you know about them.” You growl out. “You tried to kill me.”

 

“T-Temmie-”

 

_Be Kind._

 

You curse to yourself with the rightness of those words. Damned Sans. “I don’t know why you tried that, and you’re so damn lucky I have morals.” The Temmie took a quick glance at your heart as it brightened at your words. You sigh and hug it tight. “I’m sorry. Don’t kill people, okay?”

 

Temmie was lax in your grip, stunned. “T-Temmie doesn’t understands…”

 

“Me neither,” You snort.

 

“…WHY YOU SO STUPIDS!” It lashed out with a claw but you’d learnt from experience and dodged it, twisting Temmie around and chucking the being away. Snarling, it went to charge you but skidded to a stop when you gave it a faint smile. The cat thing gnashed its maw and screeched out, “HUMANS! Yous will learn!” It dug down into the ground with its magic and left.

 

You were on edge for the moment.

 

A heartbeat goes past.

 

Nothing.

 

Five beats go past.

 

Ten.

 

Fifty.

 

Two hundred.

 

“Okay.” You murmured, relaxing, and continue on your journey. You were still weary with the newness of it all and needing some days to rest and hoped the kid didn’t reset anytime soon. You look at your heart as it bobs along with you and draw it close with a thought, letting it float above your hand, it’s light shimmering around it beautifully. You make your way to the house, finding it empty again (had you passed the King?) while taking the bag of gold and make your way to the doors to the rest of the Underground.

 

You note it somewhat open and then open it wider with a heave and widen your eyes when you see the skeleton brothers there looking like they’d been arguing, suddenly staring at you. You widen your eyes at seeing them there when they’d never been there before. “Uh…”

 

“MATE! YOUR SOUL IS-IS…” Sans gawped at it, incredulous and even Papyrus was watching it intently, not moving as he held the cigarette to his mouth. “…Stunning.”

 

“My cosmos heart,” You grin vaguely and look away, not entirely ready to be so casual with them. You keep it near and then walk by them. “I need to sleep still.”

 

“STAY WITH US!”

 

“I told you already, Sans.”

 

“I WON’T TAKE NO FOR AN ANSWER! I NEED TO KEEP YOU SAFE, MATE.”

 

You gave him an incredulous look, mentally exhausted. You did not want to fall asleep in their home, just to wake up and dread talking to them. “Sans, please don’t start. I just need space to get this through my head.”

 

Sans shook his head. “WE DON’T HAVE TO TALK ABOUT IT, BUT PLEASE, I CANNOT STAND THE THOUGHT OF YOU DYING AS YOU SLEEP WITHOUT ME THERE TO TRY AND PROTECT YOU.”

 

You were about to snap, but then the same shit would come out of your mouth that they’d not talk about. You rub your eyes with a hand, the other going to you hip. To be honest, stuff would take time to go through and you couldn’t do it on a lack of sleep. Everything was much worse. You wanted some water, needed some sleep to recuperate and come to terms with it all. It’s the only thing that was repeating itself in your head right now. You drop your hands and look at him. “I don’t know if I can.”

 

He slowly reached forward and took your hands in his. They were warm and you gripped back lightly. “MAYBE YOU HATE US BUT CAN YOU AT LEAST KNOW I WANT TO PROTECT YOU? YOU’RE MY MATE, AND EVEN IF THE MARKS HAVE NO MAGIC IN THEM ANYMORE, I STILL THINK OF YOU AS MY MATE.”

 

“Sans.”

 

“I WOULD HAVE CHOSEN YOU EVEN IF WE WEREN’T ON A TIME LIMIT.”

 

You let your head flop back and you exhale loudly, staring up at the cavernous underground that was so big you couldn’t even see the top of it through the falling snowflakes.

 

“---, WE-”

 

“Hit me with the big stuff why don’t you?” You interrupt. “Fine. For today or tonight or whatever it is.”

 

Sans jumped up and down on the spot as he cheered and grasped you tightly, turning to look at his brother pleadingly.

 

Without saying a thing Papyrus used his magic to gently push your heart back in. He was unable to help the flick of his finger at the last second and the pair of you gasped. His eyes widened at the feel of that monster on it, and clenched his teeth because that was another damn mystery to solve. Regardless, Sans had begged him not to argue with their mate until they’d all rested properly after the trip back to this universe and the new standard they lived in and he’d nodded, needing to get to grips with it himself.

 

A quick shortcut, and they were in the room once more. The hoodied male let go of the pair of you and backed away, knowing if he stuck around then they’d row with each other. He’d… he’d share more tomorrow, maybe not everything, but more things, so there’d be less boiling over and ‘debates’ to go through. He’d let Sans repair his relationship with you first and have you marked as his once more and then maybe he’d repair his own… well… He frowned. If both of the mating marks were dulled into those scars then was there a reason to have you as his own?

 

His and Sans bond was also gone.

 

He didn’t know if he had the motivation to try to leave for a second time. His heart felt heavy, and stuff didn’t seem to matter as much now. The cigarette between his mouth didn’t get sucked on, simply dangling. He disposed of it and blipped to his bedroom without a word to the other two.

 

You scowled at that but shook your head and turned to Sans, who’d yet to let go of you. You felt guilty for enjoying his touch and annoyed that he’d persist. “Where shall I sleep? Sofa?”

 

“IN MY ROOM.” Sans grinned at you, and dragged you up the stairs to his room with care to your state. He pulled you in and closed the door behind you and said, “TA-DAH!”

 

“Inside voice please?”

 

“Oh! Sure! You’re really tired, huh?” You nod, looking at his cyan blue race car bed, as you began toeing off your shoes and undoing your belt. “Let me!” He gleefully undressed you, making a reluctant grin twitch at the corner of your lips. You felt his fingers shake and held them gently. “W-What?”

 

“Why’re shaking?”

 

“B-Because you’re- my instincts want you so badly marked-you’re not anymore so-” You put a hand to his mouth.

 

“I get it. You really liked me? You weren’t just using me?”

 

“No!” Sans took your hand and replied strongly, looking at you with earnest and bright hearts in his eyes. He went on quietly but no less sternly to make sure you got it, “Monster really do like quickly and truly. I knew we had to find a mate to share to stay there and that brother couldn’t stand our universe any longer. I didn’t before but now I know why. We both do. That’s why I believe he wouldn’t let me die.”

 

You mulled over it, lips pursed. “You can promise that you never knew about it?”

 

Because you wanted to be able to trust someone.

 

You wanted to have someone on your side in this underground where the world never remained the same. You needed to have a friend. You couldn’t do this alone. You knew, eventually, that even if you still couldn’t ever forgive either of them fully that you’d stay close to them. It was a situation that you were thrown together and for better or worse, you would stick with them. For your own sanity and need for people who understood, you’d come back to them again and again.

 

And if one of them were truly innocent, your mind, as wired and freaked out and disbelieving as it was, was already forgiving him and clinging to him.

 

He nodded, swearing vehemently that he’d never known.

 

“Okay, good. Good,” You repeated, nodding and slowly exhaling under your breathe in a sigh. You let him continue taking your clothing off, smiling in light amusement as he blushed light blue but continued anyway. You didn’t have the energy to care more about being naked before him but for panties.

 

He paused to look at you, hearts pulsing in his eyes but then turned to his chest of drawers. “It’s… not just you, you know?”

 

“Hm?” You reply, moving to the bed.

 

Sans came over and passed you clothes, looking unhappy. You slowly dress as he says, “He’s my brother and I love him, but… my trust is kind of somewhat broken. I wish he’d told me, right at the beginning, but he’d just looked at me a couple days after we left the universe and lived with Tale Sans and Papyrus when I asked, and I, I, _I couldn’t ask again!_ He was just so sad, ---. I hated making him like that. So I told myself not to ask. But, but if I had, then maybe things would be different!” Sans eyes watered and you realised he felt guilty for all of this. “Maybe none of us would be here!”

 

You cuddled him close in an instant and he quickly grasped you back, burying his face into your chest and scenting you deeply. “Hey, you’re not to blame for that. You didn’t have all the answers, and you didn’t even know some of the questions that you had to have answers for. I don’t blame you for that, Papyrus I do, but not you. I’m pissed off you marked me and have done these things to me with my permission – but at least I would have been in the same universe to try and get to grips with the fact monsters are like this. Gods, Sans, I don’t know how you deal with the thought that you’re not in your own world.”

 

Sans shrugged, nuzzling into you. “It was just like living in a new country, I guess?”

 

You give a little grin. “Optimistic. I do like that about you.”

 

He blushed a little as he looked up at you. “Not the only thing though, right, mate?” He cheekily let his glowing tongue swipe his teeth and looked utterly dangerous.

 

 _Decadent_ your mind told you.

 

Your fingers had unknowingly clenched into his ribs, but he sure didn’t miss it, the hearts beginning to flare with his magic. “And who says I’m your mate?”

 

“I do.”

 

The words were blunt, honest and didn’t take no for an answer. It made you shudder. “Sans.”

 

The skeleton watched you with half lidded eyes. “I’m not gonna let you go, ---. Not even through universes. I marked you as mine. The Magnificent Sans does not go back on his word and honour!”

 

Your heart trilled from inside you and you cursed it. “We’ll see. There’s a lot to try get through still, yet I’m glad you demanded I come here, that we had this talk.”

 

“You see?! The Magnificent Sans knows best for his family!” He gave you a proud grin and picked you up, slumping you in bed. He swiftly changed into bed clothes. He went to close the curtain, which turned the room to darkness. He felt you stiffen up and simply gave you a skeleton kiss on the cheek instead of forming lips, drew the covers up over you first and joined you. He settled on his back, looking up at the ceiling, tucking the other half of the large cover under his arms. “You do not want me now, that’s okay!” He said confidently with a nod and you couldn’t help but stare at him curiously.

 

“It is?” You answered, not knowing what to think

 

“Uh-huh. I can make you love me later, but you’re in my bed with me now and even if you don’t want me to touch you, that’s okay too. You’re safe with me, and I protect my mate. I’m happy you’re here.”

 

You swallowed, feeling astonished by him. You and Papyrus had argued and snarled at each other, hurt and blaming and Sans? Sans had only been worried for you both and feeling so guilty over this all. You looked to the bed, feeling foolish as tears touched your eyes.

 

“Goddamn it,” You mutter, wiping at your eyes.

 

“No tears!” Sans scolded, removing your hand and wiping away your tears with a quick wipe of his pyjama tops’ sleeve. He did so with utter care in his movements, making sure not to poke you in the eyes with his bony fingers. He didn’t like you with tears. “I know! Look up.”

 

You did so and had to grin at the glow in the dark stars.

 

“They’re not as good as the real thing. Brother loves the stars, and putting them there reminded me of him, that he always looks after me. But, now I think of another thing.” He gave you a grin and turned to you. He placed a hand over your beating heart and you were sure it skipped a beat. “Your heart. It’s so cool and pretty! It’s like those pictures from spaceships! All the way out there!”

 

On another day, sometime in the future, you’d think that the hearts in your SOUL would reflect the SOULs of your mates. How Sans eyes were usually stars that glowed with his eagerness and nope. How Papyrus absolutely loved everything about space and could go on loving rants about it. For now, the glow in the dark stars would remind you of story times in bed with your brother when you were five or six, how your dad would tell any story you guys wanted once a week and you’d both stare up at the ceiling with the exact same five pointed stars on it.

 

You smile at Sans and fall asleep with his hand on your chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to be an asshole to Sans but, uh, I couldn't find enough reason to. Plus it's super hard be angry at him! Bah!


	16. We're Beginning To Get Through It...

 

 

 

 

** Chapter Sixteen **

 

 

 

You woke up to darkness and your stomach swooped at the disorienting feel.

 

You completely stiffened trying to have your eyes get used to the blackness, to make sure you knew where you were. Shit, you weren’t home, were-? A shuffle against you. You looked to the side. Sans was there, breathing gently and cuddling your arm to him. You grimace at the utterly content smile on his face and look back up at the ceiling, feeling low. What the hell did you do now? You were a lone human in this underground full of monsters that would kill you for a chance to have their entire race leave the hole they were forced in, no matter how big that hole was.

 

You sigh out and remove yourself from the guy. In that moment, looking at him frown slightly and push your pillow to him, you could see why he may not have attracted female attention to keep him in your dimension. He was very boyish, somewhat childish in actions and utterly adorable while sleeping. Frankly he was a cute little sweetie that you just wanted to eat up and look after. Yet, you’d seen him otherwise, when he’d tried to flirt with you. And you did realise it for what it what, him hefting you up with such ease, rubbing you along him, cooking for you, eager to show he could please you, waiting for your consent, wanting to be affectionate…

 

In all honesty, you hadn’t had half of that from men.

 

It was far too much for less than a week and so overt and blunt when you thought about it that it surprised you. And more than surprised you, _it was too much._

 

You need time and a step back, and to get to know him.

 

You knew he meant well. Heck, he’d not let your kind of (?) rejection falter. He knew what he wanted and he went for it. You could see in his eyes how much he truly liked you. He told you as much. It’s just, you’d had great sex – and admittedly couldn’t wait for the next time, just for some pleasure in this shit hole of a scenario – and were student and teacher. The taboo of _that_ power-play was already enough for you. Yet you knew you wouldn’t be doing them anytime soon. It was far too reckless, and you had a feeling you were also missing some key points with monsters when it came to the romance slash lifelong partner stage of things.

 

Them?

 

You lightly groan to yourself and fully get up, idly dragging the covers over Sans so he stayed warm. You could not think of the other one right now. Sans was a boisterous handful enough without bringing in the mess that was his brother, Papyrus.

 

Gods, you didn’t even know what to think about him now you were feeling a little more alive and you. You run a hand over your face. Water. You needed a drink. You shove on your socks and shoes and make you way out, closing the door behind you. It was quiet. You nod and make your way down to the kitchen, stopping half way on the stairs when you see Papyrus open his door, looking rough for a skeleton. No hoodie, just a raggedy t-shirt and some shorts that had seen better days.

 

You internally felt the same as those clothes.

 

He sucked in a breath upon seeing you.

 

You both stare at each other, the seconds passing to make it awkward as all hell. The silence made you ache internally the longer it went on, both of you full of thoughts and words and actions that wanted to make themselves known to each other. It made you remember. Made you remember that you’d been able to talk freely beforehand. You looked away first, looking at your hand on the stair rail. “I’m getting a glass of water, would you…” You trail off as you look back at him, trying to pin down some sort of emotion.

 

He look consternated and irritable and all sorts of unsure.

 

Just like you.

 

Both of you fucked up in some way.

 

One of you needed to give in and try to build that bridge back on up.

 

You were both in a shitty place.

 

You both needed something to give.

 

You buckle up your whirling emotions. You give a small smile, really trying here because that smile cost you some damn pride and dignity and humility. It threw him off, his eyes widening. But you’d had those words from Sans repeating in your and they wouldn’t stop since he’d told them to you before he’d dusted and shit if that didn’t make you want to follow them. “Would you like a glass and to join me?”

 

“I, uh…”

 

“I’ll give you a hand. ‘Yes, ---, I’d love to join you in the kitchen.’ This is what you should say.” You grin, trying to make the atmosphere lighter. He stared at you, went in his room and simply closed the door behind him. Your grin falls and you look to the ground, cursing yourself tiredly. There was a fatigue you’d carried since being here that hadn’t lightened up yet. He must have it worse. You make your way down with a heavier heart but when you hear the door knob twist you jump and look back up, stunned.

 

“What, think I was gonna leave you hanging low?”

 

You stare and then nod once. “Yes,” You say quietly, honestly.

 

Papyrus winced. “Guess I deserved that.”

 

You wanted to be your normal kind self as say ‘No, no! I just wasn’t expecting it.’ But you say nothing and just go to the kitchen silently, grabbing two glasses when you found them in the left-hand-most cupboard and filling them up to the top equally. You hand him one, neck your own and then refill yours. You come to the side of him and also lean against the wall like he’d done. You both stare at the table with perfectly acceptable chairs to sit upon but don’t do so anyway.

 

“Papyrus.”

 

“Look, ---, I-”

 

“You gonna be okay?”

 

He stopped and stared at you.

 

You stare at your half full glass of water.

 

He looks away. His hands twiddled.

 

You eye them. “Need a fag?”

 

“Yeah. Yeah I do.” He sighs out heavily. “I didn’t mean for this to happen.”

 

“Well, guess what? It fucking has.” You reply, trying to ignore that ignited fire of anger in you. Didn’t mean for it to happen?! That fucking work of art better- you cut your thoughts off. You say bluntly. “This is the worst thing in my life to ever happen to me, Papyrus. For that, I am very violently inclined towards you right now. If you don’t start explaining, you will need a hospital.” You state as a matter of fact. “Not just from me.” He looks at you in shock and you nod upstairs to signify Sans and he flinches fiercely. “You better be feeling guilty as fuck.”

 

“How am I supposed to begin?”

 

“With whatever makes you explain. Because if too many of these timelines go past and I don’t hear anything? You bet your arse I’m going to start making my own damn decisions and fuck you both if it hurts you. Now start talking, Papyrus.”

 

He glowers at you and sighs out in frustration, but doesn’t outright say no or insult you.

 

That was good enough for you.

 

“You’ve seen these timelines. You know how it plays out. That kid, callously destroying life around them… I needed to get my brother out of this. I’ll admit, I was greedy enough to want to go by myself, but I couldn’t leave him here. He’s the only thing that had me living instead of just existing. The only purely good thing in this world to me.” He paused and you nodded, waiting. “So I learnt how to get out of here. I always was good with science, love it even. With my know-how of time-space traveling, it wasn’t the biggest of jumps to do. And was at the same time. Heh. Quantum jokes, sorry.”

 

You think you follow, not too sure, but nod anyway.

 

“But well, people aren’t meant to jump such boundaries, not without a way to stay stabilised in the Void as well as a way to stay in another universe.” He turned to you. “I don’t know how you did it. Me, as fully magic? I had a difficult time of moving in the Void. You? How the hell you actually survived I don’t know what with you being more physical that magical and so much more easily ripped to shreds in such a place. Maybe it’s our link of mating, I don’t know.”

 

You rather thought maybe it was because of that… blob-like monster. It’s the only thought in your head and your instincts were saying yes. You’d felt something different in you since then, especially since seeing your heart. That monster had left something in you. You feared what it could be. There’d been tales of monster dust and human hearts and magic, but you’d never heard them, just known of them. You kind of wish you’d investigated into monsters when you’d had the chance, but you’d been too busy with your own life, to be honest. You cursed your self-involvement.

 

“It would make sense if it was the link, considering the magic is all used up and nothing is supposed to break it but death, and it could be considered that.” He went on, musing to himself.

 

You didn’t care about that, considering it a blessing, really, No forced whatever holding you down and making you think only of them and sex and being with them. It had left an effect however and you wondered if that was why you didn’t balk at the sight of them let alone stay in a bed with one.

 

Probably.

 

“Why did you have to mark?”

 

“We needed someone strong to hold us to the universe so we didn’t fuck up the energy too badly. I don’t know how to explain it other than balance.” You honestly didn’t need much more than that. Balance was perfectly acceptable to you in the grand scheme of things. “Can’t you feel it? This… underlying need to grasp onto something or you’d fall into doom or whatever?” He watched you carefully.

 

You pause. Was this why you needed answers? No. you’d want that anyway. But to say yes to their wants? Gods, that sounded fucking ludicrous and utterly submissive and not you. It was more of a need to… well shit. Make a link or be in pain. That made you feel all sorts of fucked-uppery. You hadn’t really paid much mind and now you had… you grit your teeth and viciously pushed that aside. No, you couldn’t deal with that right now.

 

You could not deal with the fact not only had he done this to you, but because of it, had reversed your positions.

 

“You do.” You expected him to gloat but he surprised you by frowning darkly. “I understand what I’ve done to you. If you… you’d probably ever want me, but I accept what I’ve done, and if you ever need it, I’ll bond with you. You’re not the worst person out there for me, or me for you, babe.” He didn’t seem overly happy or unhappy, just logically blunt about it. “But maybe you’d never want to see me again after this, and I wouldn’t blame ya in the slightest.”

 

“You’re right. Most of me doesn’t want to see you again.” You murmur, noting his shoulder slump and look at your undrunk glass. “But yeah, not the worst. I don’t forgive you. You probably don’t forgive me.”

 

His hollow chuckle was enough for you to know his reply.

 

“But I stand by the fact that _you should have told me._ ” You  drink some of the water that had warmed up slightly. “Humans got married for business all the time. I’m not, as you say, the worst person out there for you. For you _and_ Sans. I’m a soft touch at time and if you’d have come to me, explained, there’s every chance I’d have said yes. I’d have demanded things, sure, but that’s business for ya. It wouldn’t have been too difficult.”

 

“Like what?”

 

“Seems monster mating is like this already, but no infidelity, understand and accept and know I’d leave the country for months and possibly years on end in training in the arts and none of this duplicity either. Nothing ridiculous. I’m not an asshole, but arranged marriage for the sake of people’s lives… that’s something I’d have pondered greatly and likely would have done. Guilt-tripped? Maybe, but it could be worse. It has been worse. I’m now in another fucking world with nothing and no one but this guy who won’t take fucking no for an answer.”

 

He wanted to stick up for his brother but honestly? Now the marks were gone and he didn’t have to mate (though he’d wait a year for you out of responsibility and honour) that was between the two of you. He was protective, yes, but not so much that Sans couldn’t take care of himself. He’d seen his brother travel through universes twice without too much trouble, not compared to himself. Nightmare upon nightmare and taking up multiple jobs, one or two more than strictly necessary so he didn’t have to sleep. So he didn’t have to think of those happy, bright red eyes of cinnamon brown flicker into those black soulless ones and-

 

He cut the thoughts off there.

 

“No family, or home or money and I’m near constantly defending myself from a murderous child and from monsters killing me for my soul. No-one and nothing and so fucking exhausted all the time.” You wanted to cry but you were still too tired for that and Papyrus just stared at you, lost in his own depression. Because that’s what it was. He was depressed and of no fucking help to you. Hell, you had to threaten harm to him just to get some damn answers from the fucker. You were surprised that even worked when you thought about it. “I feel like shit.”

 

“Then you should’ve just accepted my words.”

 

You stare at him in disbelief. “After all of that conversation?”

 

“Would’ve been easier to just accept it. Always is.”

 

That sounded fatalistic.

 

It was then you recalled something. Something very small and long ago from someone in a psychological profession. ‘ _The angrier and more frustrated you get with a patient, the more depressed they likely are._ ’

 

Did that mean you have to put up with such bullshit?

 

Fuck, you thought you were the most messed up, but between a Sans that doesn’t take no in wanting you marrying him and a Papyrus that seems to be having some existential crises with a shit ton of depression, maybe you were the most ‘normal’?

 

“When he dies, Sans told me to Be Kind.” You mention, not entirely sure where you were going with this, but it seemed to have Papyrus hooked. “I’ve had to kill that child a few times now. I could have let it last, the deaths, because by the stars do I have that knowledge after years of learning it. I didn’t. He said to Be Kind. That massacring kid has had something happen to them. I don’t know what. I want you to remember that as well.”

 

Papyrus stared at you, eye socket light watching you carefully.

 

“Be Kind, Papyrus. It’s not a weakness.” You both hear a banging from upstairs. Papyrus’s mouth seems to smile more. “This conversation is not over. There is still much to explain still. We are different beings from different cultures after all. Sans will put you first. So make sure to explain to him as well. He deserves it.” You turn away and walk to the sink, feeling low once more as you silently exhale.

 

He watches you as you drink the glass and refill it one more time as Sans comes in with a worried look, only to brighten up at the pair of you in the same room and not arguing. “YOU’RE HERE STILL!”

 

“First, huh?”

 

You blink, not expecting that.

 

“BROTHER!” The skeleton goes to Papyrus and fusses over him, demanding to know if he ate, if he’s okay and if he slept enough.

 

You snort, not getting any attention. “Yeah… first.” You drink half the glass.

 

Sans then came to you as Papyrus took those words in, not sure what to do with them. “MATE!”

 

“It’s ---, call me that. We’re not mates.”

 

“WE WILL BE!”

 

You felt something in your heart and feel like it was going to happen again. You sigh and hold out the glass to him. “Here, drink. You’re probably thirsty.”

 

He reached for it.

 

 

\---

 

You wake up in golden flowers.

 

You wonder if the glass broke and splashed everywhere or if Sans took it, half full.


End file.
